Phoenix Fire
by BanishedOne
Summary: Just as sadness had begun to overwhelm the avenger and cause him to descend into a blackened madness, he is granted a tiny gift from an intricately woven fate. ItaSasu/SasuIta
1. Chapter 1

/Wait, it's all that I can take. And every single day, a part of my soul is fading, but now by letting go somehow, unshackled and unbound, I'm calling out your name, I'm fading, so save me../

/

_Agony; Burning, twisting, tearing agony. He knew from the beginning that this would be painful, but he had only imagined the slightest degree of torment he would endure. He struggled to keep breathing as the air was forced out of him and his lungs locked up, refusing to allow any more oxygen to pass within._

_..It felt like something was within him, ripping parts out as if useless, shredding them and burning them away. The young Uchiha remained bent over, the harsh stabbing affliction growing, but surely as it met its peak, he expected it would dim away. He just tried to endure until then._

_He was not one to mistake as weak- He had stood against harsh forces, threatening foes, pain and tortures dreamt up by the most twisted minds, and he always held his ground. He took suffering without a shred of emotion or reaction, just as he was taught to do. But he could admit to himself that he hadn't suffered as much as the average shinobi, not because of his age, but because he hadn't allowed himself mishaps, and he had been the image of perfection in the eyes of many._

_His head felt light; Not just from the pain but from how he had frozen without a single breath for a few minutes now. His paralyzed lungs would have to be forced to work, but why wasn't this sharp feeling of destruction burning itself out? Would it end at all, or would this draw the young Uchiha down into the clutches of death? No, he shook his head softly, bangs moving against his fair skin as he denied such a thought, and he focused on breathing._

_He finally was able to take in a small gasp of air, but doing so gave way to something even more horrible. It felt like his lungs had lined themselves with some sort of liquid and as he tried to breathe, he was overtaken by the sensation of inhaling water, or something else. His throat objected vehemently, and his chest heaved as he coughed fiercely, unable to control the spasms of his lungs trying to dispel what was caught within._

_As the young boy coughed, he covered his mouth with a thin hand, trying to conceal his terrible affliction. A spatter of blood, a rush of liquid crimson was forced out from the boy's lungs, tainting the light peach of his frail fingers. Dark eyes shimmered with tears but only because of the irritation being endured in the young male's chest, up into his throat. Those tears didn't stop the coughing, which went on despite how they made the abdominal pain only worse, but surely this would end. This had to end eventually, or at least the young male was certain that he had handled things correctly, so nothing would go wrong._

_And this was when the door creaked slowly open behind the young Uchiha boy, and the echo of footsteps could be heard at his back. It couldn't have possibly come at a worse time._

_A masked man, cloaked like a shadow in solid black, crouched at the young boy's side and laid a hand upon his back. That appendage felt so warm and human, but the younger boy wouldn't fool himself into believing his ancestor's intention lied in comfort. (Or that he was anything close to human) Before the teen was even able to breathe properly, the dark stranger in his company spoke up in that deep, harsh tone, bidding answers from one who hadn't yet the ability to speak up._

"_..Itachi. What has happened to you?"_

_When the coughing finally ceased, the boy's bloodied hand dropped away from his face as his downward stare hid his eyes behind hanging strands of ebony. He didn't want that man to look him in the face as he panted, catching his breath at last. It took a moment for him to recoup, and in the silence of the lingering, unanswered question, Itachi's mind devised his answer._

"_The fading soul plague."_

**::**

Five lost souls, tied together by the strands of fate, slowly, quietly, wandered into the grayish halls of their new hideout. The one in front, seemingly bound in the darkest shades of ebony, was a mysterious creature who hid his face but called himself by the name of Uchiha Madara.

He had taken this group under his wing for purposes yet unknown, but one had decidedly followed the masked man's lead for his own reasons. Uchiha Sasuke; He now knew the truth of his elder brother's past thanks to his dark ancestor, and he quietly mourned this unnecessary loss while converting his depression and woe into hatred to be used in new lusts for vengeance.

The others simply followed their leader, each having a particular goal in mind, or at least a reason.

They had all been walking for hours, having started their journey at sunrise, traveling until dusk with minor breaks in between long periods. The purpose behind this move was to leave behind one temporary hideout for the preference of at last moving into the main location of Uchiha Madara and Akatsuki's base-of-operations. This move had been delayed by two things in particular. The first was the choice of Akatsuki's secret leader- He did need to make sure his young relative and friends would go along with his plans before he allowed them into his main lair. The second reason was for Sasuke- He needed some time to regain his strength after having faced such a brutal opponent as Itachi, and he also needed time to recover from the shock posed by the truth about his sibling, after having assured (or at least sped up) his death.

The young avenger had hardly spoken since the fight, and at this very moment he didn't show any signs of breaking his own silence. The dark figure that had led the group (newly re-designated as 'Taka') to their new location simply showed them to one single level of the underground hideaway; This level consisted of a selection of rooms, any of which could be used for the purposes of rest and privacy. He didn't seem to care which room they chose, or if they all stayed in the same room to keep each other warm, but he showed a moment of hesitation when Sasuke paused before one certain door.

The teenage Uchiha had black, starless eyes poised downward, but his hand had reached out without his consent, causing him to stop in his path, and it shook his mind from whatever dark thought it had been wrapped up in all day. As surely as he shifted his concentration to the present moment, his face lifted slowly to peer at the door his fingers felt the need to so gently rest against. At the same time, the eldest of the group spoke up in that calm, rumbling voice, watching Sasuke's actions from behind his mask.

"...When he was here, that was Itachi's room. Though, it can be yours now, if you'd like.."

The ancient man paused to see a reaction, but when Sasuke merely stood as if in thought, Madara lost any interest he may have had, and finally turned his back to walk away, leaving the others in the dull glow of the hallway's candlelight.

The avenger blinked, clearly lost in thought, inwardly considering whether or not his emotional state could handle looking at Itachi's abandoned dwelling; He concluded that it couldn't possibly do him any more harm that life in general had already done, and with this in mind, he pushed the door open, and gingerly took the first few steps into the space, seeming as though he were walking on hallowed ground.

It was difficult to see, however, with only the candlelight from the hallway, but the graceful Uchiha found his way through the darkness to a tiny paper lantern placed upon a small table. (Those years of living in Orochimaru's lair really paid off in the end.) After lighting up the little lantern, the teen Uchiha turned to observe the room, noticing that while Suigetsu and Juugo had gone about their business, Karin was lingering in the doorway, glancing around with as much curiosity as Sasuke.

Sasuke ignored his female accomplice, for now, his eyes only finding any tinge of fascination with the current surroundings. There really wasn't much to the room, in general. The walls and floors were all dark and stony, of course, and the ceiling was slanted slightly, the shorter wall having little shelves carved into them, and those shelves even held one or two left over items.

On the same wall as the door itself was a modest bed set low to the ground with light, solid colored sheets and blankets. It was difficult to decipher exactly what color the sheets were, because the dim yellowish candlelight didn't make it very clear. The table where the lantern sat was directly next to the bed, and a mirror hung upon the wall just beside the table.

What caught the most attention from the young Uchiha was what waited against the wall opposite the bed, toward the middle of the small room. He walked slowly, almost cautiously toward the objects left behind by his elder sibling, looking like he was nervous that some haunt could be spooked from a hiding place. But Sasuke remained in such a state of unreadable revery due to something that shook nostalgic, old feelings from the very depths of his soul. These old feelings were not necessarily bad, just very distant in his mind, from when his family remained by his side and he was still a very young child.

Near the wall waited a cushion for kneeling upon the ground and the young Uchiha sauntered over to it, moving down to his knees on the cushion. He could hear Karin taking the notion to approach, surely wanting to know the meaning behind Sasuke's actions and the objects before the young avenger, but she didn't yet speak up so Sasuke continued to mostly ignore her presence.

Before the cushion was a table that was lengthy, but not very wide, and only a few centimeters off the ground, meant to be within reach of a kneeling humans arm. At one end of the table was a collection of candles, which Sasuke lit so to illuminate the area and allow him a better viewing of it all. It was a small shrine of sorts, based of off a very old spiritual belief that was followed once by only the Uchiha clan, as well as a few scattered individuals who somehow became involved. Here and there, members of other clans throughout Konoha would show some interest, but they hardly ever made it a stout dedication.

In Sasuke's childhood, he found that only the older members of the clan remained truly engulfed in the following and not even the boy's parents believed in any of it anymore. It had been dismissed by younger generations as mere mysticism, and the teenage Uchiha could even recall his father referring to it as a waste of time and effort. Sasuke also remembered that it had been Itachi that those words were directed toward.

For whatever reason, Itachi would visit the shrine in the Uchiha district from time to time, and he would even stray into the ceremonies on rare occasions, being sure to bring his Otouto along with him. Now that he looked back on it, Sasuke was sure Itachi thought it was all mysticism too, and it was just a way of spending time with Sasuke, but now the teen would never know if this assumption was factual, especially considering that Itachi had obviously collected a number of the items associated with the prayers and ceremonies.

Sasuke couldn't recall exactly when, but he knew that when his elder brother started to get more and more tied up in his shinobi missions, the two brothers just stopped sneaking into the ceremonies, though Sasuke had really missed it, if only because he got to be near his Niisan all the while. He took a deep breath slowly into his chest before he released it as a softly audible sigh, the pleasant memories serving to break the boy's heart that much more, once he thought about them. Still, he didn't yet turn away because he had hardly investigated at all.

Upon the table were a collection of items that Sasuke let his eyes first wander over before he dared to shift them about. Near the candles were two finely decorated boxes; They were painted and carved with intricate designs, and one sat atop the other, the one on top a bit smaller than the one beneath. There were a couple a glass bowls, also painted with the most delicate designs, and like the boxes, one smaller one sat within a larger one, with a tool for mixing and grinding just beside the two glass objects. The avenger's fingers strayed outward to touch the object, noting that it was the perfect size for Itachi's dainty hands.

At the other end of the table was an antique incense burner; It sat upright on three tiny, curled legs, and had a removable top, allowing the user to place incense within, light them, and close the top so the smoke would come drifting out of the small holes. Directly beside the burner were two clear glass bottles, which contained little incense cones in shades of red and brown. Sasuke pulled the loose-fitting cork from one of the bottles, letting the scent drift from within, and it served to further remind him of the old days. The incense were made from herbs grown in the forests and meadows near the Hidden Leaf and they were common to find. Sasuke supposed that Itachi kept a few bottles so that he wouldn't run out so easily, given that Konoha was so far away. The teen shook one cone from the bottle and held it between his fingers as he corked the glass object and placed it back where it had been sitting. Sasuke then opened up the tiny incense burner, and placed the fragrant cone inside, lighting it so it caught flame just to let the initial fire burn out and leave only slow-burning embers. After that, Sasuke put the top back on the burner, letting the twirls of smoke filter out and upward.

Near the burner sat a couple of idols that appeared to be carved from stone or perhaps ivory- One was of a spiritual creature that the Uchiha particularly regarded with respect. The other carved figure was one that Sasuke did not recognize, though it resembled a dragon.

Upon the wall hung a few depictions of highly regarded spiritual creatures; These beings were not necessarily worshiped but they were considered to be on a higher level than other animals, closer members to the human soul. They could represent all things from the spirit itself, to healing or preserving the human form, to death and reincarnation, as a cycle. But, aside from the respected creatures, were a few commons texts, and art of important celestial occurrences. Then, hanging by a thin, red thread was a traditional carved mask, this particular one resembling a bird-like entity, and it was painted with a few common markings in a brownish shade which the teen assumed was dried blood.

Sasuke could remember going to a mask painting ceremony with his brother; Being given a freshly carved mask, a tiny bowl of ceremonial blood, and a feather quill in which to paint the small, intricate markings.

Having investigated enough, Sasuke felt satisfied with his findings and merely closed heavy eyes before bringing his hands together before himself; He also recalled visiting the shrine with Itachi, offering a few coins, taking a moment to pray, and then the two were off on some venture that only young kids knew of. Sasuke never really knew or understood exactly what people prayed about in particular, and that especially included Itachi. He wished now that he -could- know what things his sibling prayed for so long ago.

Sasuke, as a boy, mostly just remained quiet as he imitated the praying position, and he contemplated this and that to himself, unsure what he should be thinking. That was also what he was doing now; breathing the lovely scented smoke and wondering if Itachi was watching him be so melancholy. Could the elder hear Sasuke's thoughts now? Would Itachi be so kind as to answer Sasuke's prayers? Probably not, because the teen was sure he didn't deserve it. Regardless, Sasuke couldn't help but silently speak to his brother, asking Itachi to please forgive him, not just for killing him, but also for what Sasuke _planned_ to do next, how Sasuke _intentionally_ was set on going against what he assumed his brother would have wanted.

This quick prayer was interrupted, however, when Sasuke heard Karin finally kneel next to him. This was certainly not because she wanted to pray as well, but most likely because she wanted to snoop.

The avenger opened those charcoal eyes to peer over to the woman at his side. She wasn't looking at him and, instead, had those calculating, framed optics flickering over the entirety of the setting. She did well pretending to be interested in Itachi's old belongings, but after a day of keeping her mouth shut, her urge to speak with her infatuation had to be overflowing, and this was her true purpose. She proved this theory shortly after Sasuke took the initiative to look at her.

"What are all these things?" The woman shifted her glasses on the bridge of her nose as she gave the items a skeptical glance, her mind somewhere between confusion and curiosity. With careful fingertips, she brushed over a tiny shelf hanging just above the table, shifting a few old scrolls about before pulling one out to give it a glance.

Sasuke watched her, if only to see what her reaction was; He concluded that she didn't make much of whatever she found to be written in the scroll, but she did at least give it more than just a quick glance, so the avenger kept himself from being offended by her actions. The red-headed kunoichi didn't show a shred of disrespect for the fallen Uchiha, which the teenage boy appreciated to a certain degree- Otherwise, he wouldn't have bothered responding.

He did finally break his silence, however, his voice soft from disuse, and because of how eerily quiet the surroundings were. "...They are items related to a dead spiritual following."

"They were... your brother's?" The woman turned to the avenger, and she quirked one delicate brow, still looking like she either didn't believe or that she was generally confused concerning not only the connection between the brothers, but the finer details about the elder. All she had known, after all, was that the older of the two had killed Sasuke's family, and this was the reason for Sasuke's initial revenge. (More or less, the only things Sasuke ever told her.)

The young Uchiha, in response, simply nodded to his female company, thinking she would probably go about her business soon enough, if he just gave her silence. He hadn't been finished here, after all, and he turned his countenance back to face forward as he closed his eyes, still inwardly bidding the fates to favor him in any upcoming struggle.

Karin, however, felt safe enough remaining with her infatuation for a bit longer, even if it meant she had to remain quiet. This was part of Sasuke that she had never seen before (as it was surely intended to be private anyway.) And for that matter, she was learning a thing about the avenger's dead brother as well. That could only serve to aid her in her pursuits, right? If she understood Itachi a bit better, then she could console Sasuke so genuinely!

A thin hand came next to the top upon the small, painted box, and it was lifted free so that nimble fingers could probe within to understand the contents, or at least acknowledge them for -what they were-. This ended up being a harder concept than the kunoichi originally thought, though, as she pulled a few tiny glass bottles into her palm to examine.

The contents were a mixture of different shades and textures, and mostly indecipherable as to _exactly_ what they were. One bottle contained a liquid, while others contained dry, powdered substances, and yet another seemed to contain some lightweight sort of fibers, like thin threads cut into the shortest lengths. One other little bottle was filled with tiny flakes, some colored and dusty, some clear. It was all mostly a mystery to Karin.

"What are all these things?" She whispered in an honestly curious tone, but kept herself very meek in her words, just in case Sasuke was aiming to not be disturbed.

He took her questioning relatively easily, though, shrugging his shoulders without interrupting his own praying, and he gave an answer based solely on his memories. "Who knows.. Blood, bones, herbs, insect wings.. It could be anything."

The woman took the answer she was given with a shrug in response, mildly disgusted, though she wisely choose not to show it. She placed all the tiny bottles back into neat little rows, just as how she found them, before she found herself giving a small drawstring-bag a nudge. It shifted with a recognizable rattle, making it obvious that nothing more was contained inside but small, smooth stones. This was a concept that the woman did, indeed, recognize.

"Chakra stones." She spoke up to herself, though she smiled slightly, wondering if Sasuke noticed her moment of cleverness. It didn't take a single sideways glance, though, to tell that Sasuke had just pretended he didn't hear her, or that she wasn't there. The red-head sighed softly, in disappointment, before she left the stones in place and closed the smaller box, just to move it aside and take a gander into the larger box. With a quick movement, she lifted the hinged top.

Similar to the smaller container, the larger of the two held this and that, though luckily enough, the substances seemed more whole and were much more easily identified. This way, the kunoichi could know what things were before she picked them up.

With one hand she fingered her glasses up a bit once again, (since they slid down with the angle of her head.) and she rested the fingertips of her other hand at the edge of the opened box, letting her eyes scan the objects over first. From what she could see, it seemed that this was mostly a collection of animal-derived items. A few different sorts of bird feathers, some with tips fashioned into points used for painting smooth, fine lines, and others which were threaded with various colors of woven fibers tied to beads or coins or ornaments of some kind.

Also present, the shinobi woman found cuts of antlers and fragments of bone, even a perfectly shed snake skin, and a butterfly preserved in an amber resin. True, these things were kind of repulsive, but at the same time, she found them just a bit interesting. Something about knowing the person who collected these things happened to be Sasuke's brother intrigued her, though it was hard for her to understand why; It made her wish that she could get such a personal glimpse of the avenger himself, like this.

"Hm?" She blinked, the smallest tinge of an inquisitive sparkle arising from the depths of her reddish-pink eyes (though they looked murky red in the dim light.) as they were laid upon the one item that seemed out of place in the box. The kunoichi immediately assumed that this item must have been particularly special, and maybe if it was something that would interest the Uchiha at her side, then.. Well, she would just have to figure that part out! With an inkling of a grin on her lips, her fingers finally reached out to clasp a smaller sort of scroll from within the container.

She held the object in her hand at first, able to clearly see _what_ it was, but it was different from the typical ninja scrolls. First, it was contained within a sort of protective tin jacket, which -had- to mean it was important, and secondly, as Karin tried to slide it open, she found it was either locked or jammed.

She let out a barely-audible huff of exasperation while she searched the metallic surface for the latch which would open the thing. That task was simple enough, but once her fingertips met a tiny button in an attempt to slide it to the side and pop the case open, the woman found that it was just a bit on the stiff side. Still, she persisted, putting all of the strength she had in one thumb behind pushing the tiny button, and eventually, it snapped aside, chorused by a sound that resembled cracking.

"Whoops.." With one tiny word to label her potential mishap, Karin glanced nervously over at her leader with a slight blush and an apologetic grin; Sasuke had looked up from his own silence and he returned her look with a rather unimpressed look of his own.

Investigating, just to see for sure if something had gotten broken or not, the red-headed woman slid the paper scroll from the sleeve and unrolled the sturdy-feeling object. The paper was definitely thick so it likely wouldn't tear very easily, but it was surely possible. The text characters upon the yellowish scroll were completely unrecognizable to the young kunoichi, and she noticed that it all fell between two smudged, reddish-brown lines that ran lengthwise upon the top and bottom of the rolled paper. Then, at the far end of the scroll, the lines met with a sealing symbol.

Then, just above the seal was a tiny glass vial which was bound to the paper with wire threading. And, it just so turned out that the vial was the very thing that had cracked upon opening the scroll. The kunoichi was immediately afraid that this was some sort of fail-safe to keep the scroll secret, and it would ruin the object she initially assumed could be very important. (And it seemed even more so now) However, the clear fluid that leaked out didn't seem to stain the paper or erase the writings, rather, it did no harm at all, leaking along little crevices in the paper, conforming to the lettering and the seal before evaporating; This had no obvious effects. (At least not that were apparent to the human eye.)

Karin, admittedly, could not be any more relieved, especially as the dark-headed male at her side continued to give the scroll a semi-interested sort of gaze. He looked as though he, also, was attempting to figure out the meaning of the writing upon the paper, but the tiniest wrinkle in his brow and a slight shake of the head showed his defeat. He spoke his defeated attempts in a soft, neutral tone, while cool, black optics remained upon the print as they continued to flicker across it.

"..I've never seen anything like that before..It probably has nothing to do with this.."

The kunoichi gave Sasuke a half smile, though she could tell his mood hadn't really improved any. Because of this, she -attempted- to keep herself in a somber appearance, lest she cause friction to Sasuke's current state of mourning, and doing anything to get pushed aside was unacceptable. She spoke up in response, her tone striking the same state of neutrality as the young avenger.

"It is obviously some kind of sealing scroll.." She looked from the scroll to the protective jacket she had set aside. "When I opened it, the latch in the protector struck a pin attached to the glass vial which was threaded to the scroll. It not only allowed two separate substances inside the vial to mix, but then they wet the seal itself.."

Suddenly feeling a surge of nervousness along with some relief to counteract that exact anxiety, Karin quickly found herself rolling the scroll back up and carefully placing it back inside the holder, though she laid it down upon the table instead of slipping it back into the box it had come from. Her reaction stemmed from the realization of how complicated a device it was that she had meddled with, and subsequently she also realized that any device that had so much thought put into it would typically -also- have some kind of consequential effect. She only breathed a sigh of relief because nothing had happened _yet_.

"That could have been some kind of trap.. Thankfully, whatever effect it was supposed to have didn't work.." With a nervous brush of her hand against her forehead, the red-headed woman paused, before meekly adding to her previous statement. "I don't think."

The young Uchiha gave hardly a reaction, aside from a shrug to reflect an 'I-couldn't-care-less' attitude. This was returned by a partially disbelieving and partially enamored sort of expression from the kunoichi (Because she was mixed between thinking her fine friend was a bit strange for being so unworried, but at the same time, he was just so darn cool about everything, and it was..hard to resist.) as Sasuke at last returned to his feet.

He didn't feel the need to explain his reasons behind being unworried as he turned on heel, but it was something rather akin to, 'Itachi setting a trap that could cause me harm? At this point, that would be hard to believe, and Itachi wouldn't even risk such a thing.. Assuming he just didn't consider the risk was also foolish. Itachi thought of _everything_.'

As Sasuke took a few steps toward the door, he was halted with an abrupt inquiry from his obsessive female teammate, but since he had a decent amount of tolerance for her behavior, he very patiently cast a dark stare over his shoulder to give her his attention. The question she posed, which had stopped the avenger in his tracks, was a very simple one and yet it seemed hardly relevant (or any of her business for that matter.)

"..Where are you going?"

With the same detached tone, Sasuke spoke his response to the question Karin had thrown him, and though he turned his eyes back toward the door as he spoke, he was kind enough to elaborate on other things before attempting to leave, as opposed to giving her a one or two-word answer. (Even if it wasn't really for her sake.)

"I don't think I would want to stay in this room, so you can if you wish. But I would advise that you leave Itachi's things alone."

With a soft, nervous laugh, the young woman nodded, having already decided that she was going to stay out of this mysterious Itachi's possessions, just in case. Otherwise, she had no problem with staying in the room, and since Sasuke suggested it, she would. She would have followed after the young Uchiha to accompany him in the rest of his explorations, but he still didn't seem to be in a decent enough mood for it. She sighed, disappointed, as he disappeared out the door.

The heart-broken avenger, as he left, found himself all too pleased that Karin did not follow. He wanted to submerge himself in his gloom and self-pity, and for that.. He needed to be alone.

**:::**

_The battle was a fierce one; Suigetsu was pushed aside like nothing, and while Juugo was able to assist, he still didn't seem to match the opponent._

_And Sasuke, he was acting so strangely, fighting more recklessly than Karin had ever seen. He rushed in so obviously, heading straight for close-combat, not thinking things through. He didn't bother trying to lure his opponent into a trap, and it left the kunoichi wondering, had the avenger gotten full of himself, or was he intentionally trying to get himself killed?_

_Had he really become so depressed? Or had he become so blinded by emotion that he fought as if in a state of madness? This was wrong, all wrong, and the red-head fidgeted nervously as she watched, feeling helpless._

_She tried to help by dragging Suigetsu's unnecessarily large sword over to him and giving him a stout cussing to get him off his ass. (She couldn't understand why Sasuke picked him. Sure, he couldn't be killed by a blade, but his fighting style was so useless.. Then again.. No, she wouldn't put herself in that category, she WAS useful in some regards, at least!)_

_Before the kunoichi could even get turned back around properly, she saw Sasuke get shoved back by an immense, deadly force. She gasped as the avenger rolled across the ground and she ran with all the speed she could muster to dive in and break his fall somewhat. She was able to successfully catch him and stop him from rolling any further, and she pulled him onto her lap to investigate for any injury._

_And, of course, he had gotten himself hurt. She looked up, seeing that for now Suigetsu and Juugo were holding off the opposition, but how long could that last? She had to be quick- Sasuke needed her help, fast. With speedy, diligent hands she partially unzipped her jacket down beyond her collarbones, exposing the skin of her chest slightly._

"_Sasuke, bite me quickly."_

_She was panting from nervousness, knowing their enemy could force his way past the other two at any moment, yet at the very least Sasuke could still hear her and make out what she had said. She saw those strong, ruby eyes reveal themselves just the smallest bit from beneath pale lids and black lashes, and she knew Sasuke would do as she asked, which would give him at least some of his strength back._

_As he forced himself up enough to try and reach the flesh presented, the red-headed kunoichi pressed him to make haste by helping him up a bit, her fingers laced in those glossy spikes as she pulled his head closer until she could feel the warmth of his mouth on her skin, and his teeth biting down on her, and then.._

__

/Ahhh, God, SheJustCouldn'tHelpHerself, ItWasSoAmazing, Fuck, OhYeah!/

_Actually, no, it really wasn't, in fact she quickly found herself wincing. It felt more like Suigetsu's razor-sharp teeth, digging right into her skin and it really, really hurt! But, for some reason, Sasuke wasn't stopping as he usually did. No, instead, he was holding more tightly, digging his teeth in. He was latched on and even as Karin voiced a complaint, he only clutched her that much more tightly. With a whine she tried to push him away, feeling her chakra leaving her to an almost fatal extent before..._

...

"Huh.. Oh, it was a dream."

The groggy kunoichi lifted herself up onto her elbow as she rubbed at her sleepy eyes and yawned. She must have been more tired out than she realized after the trip yesterday, because she had gone to bed soon after Sasuke left the room and she fell asleep so quickly that she hardly realized she was dreaming. Usually she slept without dreaming, and when she did dream, she always knew in her mind that it wasn't real and that she could wake herself up easily enough.

A delicate hand came to rest against her chest, just beneath a collarbone, and she rubbed at this area with dainty fingers. Strangely, it felt a bit sore, as if her dream had really happened, but it was most likely some bruise she had gotten at a previous time without knowing how it had gotten there. Why it started hurting in her sleep, she hadn't a clue.

She reached over to the table next to the bed, quickly lighting the tiny paper lantern and then she grabbed up her glasses. 'What time is it?', she was wondering; Surely it couldn't have been late, as she typically found herself waking during the early morning hours, years of habitually doing so now entirely imprinted upon her behavior. She sat completely upright, brushing a stray hand through her hair before she pushed her glasses to their typical spot on her face, and she looked around with her vision finally clear enough to see, and the first thing she laid eyes on was-

"Ahhhhh!"

She practically jumped out of her skin as wide eyes stared at what appeared to be a person sitting at the end of her bed, watching her with empty-looking black eyes, just staring without a single flinch or a blink. She quickly rushed to back herself against the wall behind her, which the bed sat against, though thankfully this creature who was watching her didn't come any closer.

The kunoichi took quick, frightened breaths, though as a hand darted to take hold of a kunai that had been sitting on the table next to her, she felt just a slight bit safer. She had to remind herself that she had come here from a prison full of goons, and that they never got an advantage over her because despite her appearance, she could deal out a pretty brutal beating, and on top of that..

The thing in front of her didn't seem to be a 'thing' at all, but rather, it was a kid, and despite the fact that it (She couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl) had a countenance without a splinter of emotion, it was actually.. Pretty cute. That aside, Karin was still cautious within decent reasoning. She had no idea where this kid came from or if it -was- a kid, or just.. A wolf in sheep's clothing.

"Where the hell did you come from?" The red-headed woman spoke sternly, sharply even, not sparing a kind tone for the one who had startled her so terribly. She hoped that by showing her harsh side first, she could discover if this was an enemy or if it was _really_ just a little kid.

"I come from Konoha."

"Konoha?" The young woman blinked, noting that this was, of course, where Sasuke came from and therefore, was it possible this could be somebody who was looking for him in some kind of clever disguise? It didn't seem like they would give an answer that would ruin their cover if that was the case, but then again, maybe they expected people to think like that?

"Then why are you here?"

The young child just gave a shrug, its face looking mostly distant but at the same time, the red headed woman swore she saw a trace of worry in the kid's big, dark eyes. She relaxed her tense muscles slightly as she further observed the kid sitting at the end of her bed. Its skin was awfully pale, and now that Karin thought about it, it did look a bit like Sasuke- It was in the little child's face. And then there was also the kid's charcoal-black eyes and that shiny obsidian hair to the shoulders.

"Are you.." She paused, a worried expression coming over her face, and she pulled the blankets up over herself a bit, keeping her eyes on the still figure that was staring at her. "...a ghost?"

To this, the little kid knitted its brows together, looking a bit confused, and blinking at last with a slight tilt of its head. "No, I'm a boy."

Karin gave an uncertain nod, lowering the blanket down and she leaned a bit to the side, trying to get a glimpse of the little boys 'parts', just to be sure. The 'boy' was sitting with his legs drawn in and his arms wrapped around them, his ankles just covering his private area. He certainly was a modest child, but, why didn't he have any clothes in the first place? That seemed very odd. He had to be cold.

Now that she thought about it, given a slightly closer examination, the boy did seem to be shivering a bit, though it was harder to see in the dim light. The red-headed kunoichi crawled over to the boy, and laid her hand against his shoulder, being given a wary look from him in return- She wasn't sure if he was hiding his emotions or if he was just weak from whatever had happened to him before he ended up here, but while he was obviously a bit shaken inside, he wasn't as a typical child would be, or so Karin could imagine. Wouldn't a lost child be in hysterics?

That didn't make much difference right now anyway- The boy's skin was absolutely freezing, so there was no time to waste with over thinking who he was and how he got here. The woman sighed to herself, finding these circumstances a bit regretful; She really wasn't much of a babysitter. "Let me _try_ to find some clothes for you, okay, until then, just get under the blankets alright? They should still be a bit warm."

Her framed optics watched the little boy as he nodded to her and crawled sluggishly toward the top of the bed, pulling down the blankets in order to slide his thin frame beneath them and absorb the body heat that still rested underneath. She moved over to the shelves, looking through the clothes she had brought with her. (Which was not much) She had an extra change of clothes, but despite how tight they were, they still would probably be too big for the tiny boy. On top of that, they wouldn't cover very much skin, so it was pretty much useless.

Oh wait, she did have one thing. She glanced around sneakily, as if somebody could really be spying on her, before she dove after one of her stashed trophy items. With a sly smirk she held the thing in front of her face- It was Sasuke's old shirt that had been discarded when he first came to Orochimaru's layer. Karin wasn't sure why, but the avenger had held onto it for a while without throwing it out, and when she got a chance, she swiped it.. He wouldn't miss it anyway! It had two gaping holes in the back, before, assumably where Sasuke's wings erupted from his back, and the kunoichi went to the trouble of stitching the holes up.

She held it to her face, taking a deep breath with a pinkish tinge across her cheeks. It had been washed in the past, but it still smelled just like Sasuke. It made her almost sad now that some other boy would be wearing it and it was destined to lose the lovely scent that clung to it. With a sad sigh the woman grabbed her extra pair of shorts, just to try them on the kid.

When she walked back over the boy had his eyes closed, and almost appeared as if he had fallen asleep. He really must have been weak from some kind of ordeal. She did notice before that his movements were very lethargic. Maybe this was also why he couldn't recall what happened to him, maybe it was something terrible?

She sat at the edge of the bed, laying the clothes next to her, and she reached a gentle hand out to touch the young boy's head. His eyes almost instantly opened in response to the soft fingers in his raven locks, and Karin tried to smile at the boy as she spoke up in a mildly concerned tone. "Hey..Do you feel okay? You seem like you might be sick or something.. Are you sure that masked man didn't bring you here?"

With a slight effort, the young male lifted himself up into a sitting position, and Karin handed the clothes to him. He spoke up as he pulled the shirt easily over his head. "I don't think I'm sick.. And I don't know how I got here. The last thing I remember is being home, and then I was here."

That shirt fit him well enough for now; It was baggy and looked like a nightgown but as long as it covered him, then it was best that he wear it. He tried to put on the girl's shorts, but they were simply too big for his tiny bottom. She figured they would be- Even if they were tight on her, a woman's hips were just too wide for a young boy to wear their pants. The boy showed the smallest sign of frustration, and Karin apologized, taking the shorts back.

After she gave him what she could to wear, she moved onto his next basic need, clearly quite sympathetic toward him. He said that he didn't feel sick, but he was so pale and looked terribly weak, so the kunoichi spoke up in curiosity, trying her best to strike a sweet tone.

"Are you hungry? I don't know if there is any food here, but I think I had some ration pills with me, if you're absolutely starving.. That will be some kind of nourishment until I can get real food for you, anyway."

The pretty little boy looked up at her as she spoke, those wide eyes seeming like they could see everything all at once, or maybe they could see through people to grasp a deeper understanding of a human soul and intentions. It was honestly frightening, but just the same, he looked so harmless otherwise. He looked so utterly innocent as he nodded softly but with certainty, blinking to let long, fine lashes graze his pale, rounded cheeks.

Kami, he looked just like a delicate doll. Karin had never laid eyes on a prettier child. (That WASN'T a girl) Her admiration for the boy could probably be seconded by other people, but she knew well enough that it also was due to her affection for a certain Uchiha. She even came up with a strange, sudden notion that perhaps this boy was what her own child would look like, if fathered by Sasuke.

She blushed, distracted for a moment by such an adorable fantasy, but she snapped out of it quickly enough as she recalled what she had been doing; That was when she sifted through a bag she had left on the floor near her bed and she found her stash of emergency ration pills. In a neatly sealed box she carried about ten of the food pills, meant to be a quick source of nutrients to shinobi in the field or otherwise away from other sources of sustenance.

She took one from the box, and held the dry mass between her fingers, looking it over. It was roughly two or three centimeters thick, and as a last-second thought, the kunoichi considered that since it was meant for teens and adults, people with a greater body mass than a child, it would be a bit much for the boy. Because of this, she first bit the thing in half, hoping the boy wouldn't be terribly offended by the fact that it had touched her mouth. If anything, the kid would probably be more offended by the flavor of the food substitute, because, though these were better than others Karin had tasted in her life, there was no such thing as a 'good' ration pill.

"Here.." She spoke softly as she sat beside the boy, offering the brownish half-ball to him. He looked at it warily, but reached a small hand out to accept the gift he was being given, obviously either famished or else he had enough manners within him to realize that being stubborn to somebody trying to help you was incredibly rude, and could cause a loss of any last resource you may have.

The young boy spared not another second of thought, he just slipped the makeshift food into his mouth, chewing it before he even had time to taste it. However, it was fairly apparent at the very moment he _did_ catch the taste of the thing. It may have been slight, but he wrinkled his nose in the most subtle way and he had a look deep in his eyes that spoke a wordless disliking for the horrid flavor in his mouth. The kunoichi watched with concern for the boy, yes, but also with a partially amused grin that she attempted to cover with her fingers. Her previous fantasy had stirred admiration within her, and now she couldn't help but find this kid adorable in everything he did, even if it included dealing with the flavor of ration pills. But, yes, he -must- have been starving, though at least he was fed somewhat now.

But the situation was playing out to be a taxing one, in the end- Karin was in no place to be adopting a child, plus she had no clue how this kid even got here, or what to do with him. She didn't have any other clothes for him or any food either, and she had no idea what to do with him. With frustration mounting in her mind, she sighed softly to herself as she gave the quiet boy a pat on the head.

"I guess the responsibility of helping you falls on me. Nobody else around here is going to care enough to do anything with you."

The woman paused, looking down into those dark eyes and that round face, almost expecting the boy to hand her a logical suggestion. She hadn't a clue why her mind had even played at such a thought, because the boy was obviously confused himself, and he even further showed this (And perhaps some amount of shyness) because he remained silent. The red haired kunoichi tried to smile to herself.

"I don't have very much money, but maybe after we find some real food for you, and get you a bath, we can head toward a nearby town and find you some clothes.. From there, we'll just see what happens."

To this suggestion, the boy gave the woman a nod and Karin nodded in return.

**::**

_/No I can't forget tomorrow, when I think of all my sorrow, when I had you there but then I let you go. And now it's only fair that I should let you know what you should know. I can't live if living is without you, I can't live, I can't give anymore/_

/

This is what it all came down to. This was the only thing Sasuke had managed to figure out over the past few days; Itachi was gone and it was his fault. Sure, there were others to blame, but what did that matter? They were all old, prune-faced, shriveled heaps of shit. It was better that they suffer and wither with age- They were living punishment right now and the avenger saw no need to release the cowards from it.

And this was probably not what Itachi had in mind for Sasuke either, but surely it was better than what the teen Uchiha had originally planned.

With a sad sigh, and a last moment to consider this choice, Sasuke let his eyes fall shut as his hand locked the door behind him. He had searched his soul for enough anger and hatred to go on living, if only long enough to punish the murderers who had seen to it that Itachi would die. But, finding only those sweet memories of the past, those memories of a loving older brother, and knowing Itachi lived, suffered and died for his sake, Sasuke just couldn't take it, and in the end.. He was the one who deserved punishment the most.

He opened his eyes, charcoal optics being laid upon a small, rectangular room. Like the rest of the place, the walls and floors were an ashen stone, though in this room the tiles were at least smooth, and they had a marbled effect within, a swirl of creamy-white and obsidian amongst the gray.

The same as in all the rooms, there were shelves carved into the walls, and upon the right wall waited a sink set within the stone as if it sat upon its very own shelf, with cabinets just beneath. Then, straight ahead was a bathtub set deep into the smoky stone, shelves carved into the surrounding walls.

The teen Uchiha took a few slow steps forward, his heart racing in his chest as he inhaled deeply, releasing shaky breaths each time. A thin hand reached down into the tub to close the drain before it lifted to turn on the tap, the basin's bottom being suddenly wet with a fresh flow of hot water. There were a few candles lit, melted, white wax weeping down the slender structures, and Sasuke lifted one into his hand, using it to light various other scented, white candles that waited upon the shelves.

A small jar of fragrant bath salts waited on the edge of the tub, and the teen took it into his hand to be opened. The small crystals were of a light purple coloration, and just opening the container brought about a rush of their lavender perfume. It was such a lovely, relaxing scent, and it brought Sasuke back to memories of his brother, his skin and clothes always bathed in the smell of lavender incense and clover blossom fields during sunny mornings. The young male took a handful of the gems and sprinkled them into the steaming water collecting within the tub before he closed the jar and placed it back were it belonged.

Tied to his sash was a drawstring bag that he had brought along and he loosened it from his waist to be taken into his hands. Inside the silvery threading of the bag were pink petals from the sakura trees in full bloom. They still held a soft, lovely smell, and he took some of the tender, rosy petals between his fingers, and he let them fall in a scattered line just before the tub. The rest were sprinkled into the warm bath water.

The small bag was set aside and the fallen avenger untied the sash around his waist before letting in slip to the ground with a soft rustle. He unzipped his white top and it softly slid from his shoulders, caressing the boy's pale arms as it went, and it finally hit the ground to collect around Sasuke's bare feet and ankles. Lastly, the avenger pushed his pants down to fully bare himself, the steam from the tub caressing his naked, alabaster flesh and he hesitated no longer before he stepped into the bath.

He lowered his frame into the warm grasp of the purple-tinted water, his skin being flushed a rosy hue from the heat, though he easily adjusted, relaxing himself to soak. One hand extended toward the edge of the tub, laying a single, sharpened kunai within reach; For now the avenger laid himself back against the wall of the tub, his muscles easily losing their tenseness.

He wanted to drop himself to a relaxed, mellow state before he ended it all, and while he prepared himself, he could let his mind be filled with thoughts of Itachi, and Sasuke could have a few last minutes to consider whether or not this was indeed the right decision.

What kind of life had the Uchiha heir really imagined for Sasuke beyond revenge? Did he really believe Sasuke could go back to that forsaken place they originally called home? He thought Sasuke would live happily as a hero, finding solace in his only brother's death? ..That couldn't possibly be right. Even the avenger saw that something was amiss in this story, yet he knew deep inside himself that his brother did indeed love him beyond any other.

How he wished he could have heard his brother tell him so. He would give anything to rush up to his brother and be flush to him in an embrace like he had so many times in his memories of long ago. If only he could live a moment with Itachi right by his side, hearing him speaking words of reassurance and of praise like he always had. Kami, what Sasuke would give to see his brother again, to look up into those pretty eyes and see Itachi looking right back at him with one of those soft, elusive smiles. It would mean the world to the teenage Uchiha..

If Sasuke could have just remembered all those things before he donned a smile while he made the greatest attempts to take away Itachi's life. He watched with gleeful eyes each time he hurt his brother, so utterly pleased with himself as he payed Itachi back for all the pain he had caused; Sasuke had been so stupid. As cryptic as his words had been, Sasuke now understood what Itachi had been saying to him before. The elder, in his secretive way, had been trying to tell Sasuke that there were always other truths beneath the surface of any situation. Even Sasuke knew this before his brother mentioned it, yet Sasuke ignored those words, pushing Itachi to his grave, and for what?

For more heartache. For guilt.

And that man who claimed himself to be Uchiha Madara had scolded the vengeful teen for his plans at further revenge. (That hypocrite.) He said it would completely disrespect Itachi's wishes by going against what the heir had planned, though.. Who was that man to say what all Itachi had planned? Regardless, Sasuke would never know what Itachi's true plans were, but some part of him believed what Madara had said. Pressing this foolish revenge any further would probably be a ridiculous notion. Madara claimed more than anything that revenge would be unnecessary soon enough and Itachi probably did see it ending with him anyway.

But certainly Itachi, who had lived and died for Sasuke's sake, would not want to see Sasuke die so soon after, either. The young avenger could feel his heart clench even further as he reached for the kunai, knowing his brother's pain and sacrifice equally meant nothing if Sasuke died here, but.. Sasuke had nothing else to give. He had no reason to live without revenge driving him, or without Itachi to love him. The teen couldn't live with the guilt and pain of Itachi's death on his soul.

Holding the sharpened blade in his left hand, the Uchiha dipped his hand beneath the heated water in order to press the pointed tip of the kunai to his wrist. He took a deep breath, letting his tongue slide out a bit to lick his lips, his mouth suddenly so dry as he breathed rapid, deep breaths. He already felt terribly light-headed, but he ignored it, focusing on what had to be done. With the exact force necessary, Sasuke put enough pressure behind the blade to dig it into his flesh and he slowly let it be dragged down along his arm, making a long, clean cut.

Ribbons of vibrant crimson immediately drifted out into the lavender water, the delicate veins appropriately enlarged as the avenger was not only sure to drink enough water as preparation, but the warm water helped keep them this way, nice and willing to spill the blood flowing within with ease. Sasuke smiled bitterly, seeing that his plans for leaving this world would surely not be foiled and he took the kunai next into his right hand, repeating his previous action, cutting his skin open deeply to allow the very essence of his life to escape.

He then set the kunai aside as he laid his head back against the back of the tub; Yes, this was best, even if Itachi was weeping in the afterlife. No matter what, Sasuke knew he couldn't live as his brother wanted or planned, he knew he couldn't go on pretending he was happy. And while Sasuke might could go on his revenge spree in order to take those old bastards out with him, why bother? There was no sense in going all the way to Konoha and making mad attempts at killing their higher-ups when he would likely be captured and detained in the end and he would be made to wait, probably interrogated for information before he finally met his end. Why bother letting them laugh at his pain? Why bother letting them judge him, call him crazy, and place all the blame on him when he already knew and he didn't need anybody telling him that much?

He saw no reason to cause himself that misery. He wouldn't allow them to make a mockery of him or Itachi when he could just quietly fade from existence in comfort and dignity.

And he could already feel himself slipping away so easily, so blissfully. Itachi would be upset with him, but soon enough Itachi would be here in this room with Sasuke when his heart finally stopped. Itachi would be standing there all beautiful and perfect, looking healthy and glowing, reaching a hand out to his beloved Otouto and he would pull Sasuke into a long awaited embrace, and finally they would be together, forever.

In fact, with a move of the teen's heavy head to the side, he opened his eyes and he could see the face of his brother moving toward him. Itachi was slowly walking over to the tub and crawling into the ruby-stained water to lift Sasuke up and hold him, to comfort him in his last moments.. It felt so warm and welcoming, and the teen let a single tear slide from each dark eye as he smiled.

**:::**

Okay, so it was a silly idea to buy new clothes and then put them on a kid who hadn't had a bath yet, but what was Karin supposed to do? The boy looked relatively clean anyway, and besides that, she had taken him into town wearing nothing but Sasuke's old shirt. It covered him, yes, but it was one flutter away from showing off the kid's little white bum.

She just couldn't let him keep wearing that. She bought the first thing she thought suited him, and she took him into the dressing room to change. (Oh, and she wanted that shirt back anyway.) She had maybe splurged a bit, but the town they had wandered into was already deep into a festival, and everybody else was wearing yukata, so she got the pretty little boy his own fancy jinbei. It was for girls, however, but the top was long enough on him to cover the shorts, so it looked like a regular yukata. And he just looked so pretty in it, she couldn't resist.

It was woven with soft cotton, mostly white with the exception of a few pink and purple flowers, growing on vines up along the cloth, shedding a few delicate petals here and there to decorate the almost-empty, white areas of the festival-wear. It was simply divine and it suited the pretty child, no doubt. In fact, Karin was so gratified by her choice of outfit that she paraded around town while searching for food, and she found herself acting even more like the boy's mother, simply because she would be so proud to have such an attractive child. (Fathered by Sasuke, of course.)

The kunoichi was forced to settle for buying the boy some onigiri, however, because after the spending most of her money on his clothes and some other simple food items for the rest of the gang back at the hide-out, she was completely out of money. The rice balls seemed to satisfy the boy, though, and Karin was grateful enough, seeing him eating happily. He had slowed down from his urgency before, thanks to the ration pill, and appeared utterly satisfied as he ate, his hands holding the ball so daintily and he ate so carefully, almost as if getting a single grain of rice stuck to his cheeks would be such a blunder.

He eventually finished up, the food serving to perk up his personality just the tiniest bit, and once he had the energy to walk on his own, Karin no longer insisted on carrying him the distance back to the hideout.

Once they made it back to the dismal hide-away, (These men and their underground hideouts) the kunoichi put the food supplies away in her room, and walked briskly to where the washroom was located, coaxing her young company along behind her, his tiny hand in hers.

It was with a groan that she discovered Suigetsu lingering near the door. She pushed the young boy behind her a bit, trying not to draw any attention to him as she approached her 'teammate', her demeanor looking more tough and irritated than she had attempted all day. Once she made it near the door to the washroom, she spoke up in a growled, irate tone.

"Hey! What the heck are you up to out here?"

The woman's reddish glare was returned with a mocking expression from the sword-toting, smart-mouthed brat lingering in the hall like some kind of weirdo. He tried to act like he was some smooth, hot-shot, but Karin knew how to get to him, if only to chase him off since he also knew exactly how to get at her as well.

"I'm waiting to get into the bathroom.. Sasuke is in there bathing and for some reason he locked the door, so I can't even get in to take a piss. Though I don't blame him for locking the door, with creepy chicks like you around."

Suigetsu smiled in a smug sort of way as Karin frowned, a vein in her head surely making itself visible as she took to glaring even harder at that stupid pest. Though, she kept her cool for now, returning the smug grin quickly enough and she made a waving gesture.

"Tch, why don't you just go outside and piss yourself to nothing, then maybe Sasuke wouldn't lock himself up to avoid you always following him around like some kind of lost puppy. And you say I'm a stalker, I think you're more in love with him than anybody!"

It was at this moment, as Karin's attention completely slipped away from the young boy behind her, that the little male inched quietly from where he was positioned and he halted himself directly in front of the bathroom door, those black eyes staring as if his soul had been ripped from him; He looked so strangely vacant.

This was also the moment that Suigetsu took note of the kid; For a moment he was quiet, confused almost, but in a second his disposition switched to that of hysterics. He let a bout of laughter burst out of him as he pointed right at the boy Karin had been taking care of. The kunoichi had been sure Suigetsu would say something about the kid, but was it really that hilarious? What was he thinking? She hated knowing that he was going to say something, but at the same time she was honestly curious.

"Oh wow, what is _that_? Did you honestly go into town and steal some Sasuke-look-alike kid? What the hell have you been doing with him, molesting him? I wouldn't be surprised, you did serve that creep, Orochimaru, pretty loyally, I'll bet he rubbed off on you."

The water-nin remained practically bent over in laughter with the red-headed woman staring with an extremely unamused expression; Meanwhile, neither noticed as the young boy's hand lifted to rest against the door, the light in his eyes finally flickering back to the present time and seconds after, his hands were clutching his chest, and he dropped to his knees in front of the door, a small, uncomfortable squeak the only sound that managed to escape from him.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

Suigetsu and Karin both immediately turned their heads to look upon the little boy in sudden, unexplainable discomfort, and simultaneously they both exclaimed their confusion. The young woman, concerned for her helpless charge, immediately kneeled at the little boy's side, quietly beckoning him to please tell her what was wrong.

The raven-haired child looked up to the door, his voice coming out in a pained whisper to answer the question posed. "..He's dying.. He's dying in there.."

One thing was immediately certain- Karin had no idea how this kid could possibly claim to know such a thing, but she wouldn't bother assuming such a young child could be such a decent actor or that he would bother putting so much effort into a prank when he had been nothing but mild of emotion until this very moment. That was the realization that led her to gasp in nervous terror, her protective nature concerning Sasuke reacting effortlessly.

It only took a second for her to recognize what she had not really been paying any attention to- The slightest amount of focus on the chakra behind the door told her the absolute truth of the matter. The avenger's life force was indeed fading away. She grabbed up the young boy, backing away from the door, and she looked toward the other male present.

"Suigetsu, the door!"

The young Mist-nin, as Karin observed, suddenly looked equally frantic as he drew that massive blade from his back, and made quick work of the door in just a couple of swings. The battered wood fell in bits and splinters, and as the woman moved to shield her eyes, the boy in her grasp escaped from her, rushing through the door so quickly, it was as if he had disappeared. She and Suigetsu rushed to follow.

And with complete abandon, lost entirely in the urgency of the moment, this tiny boy, perhaps no older that five years, made the quickest dash toward that bathtub, leaping into the blood-red water without a shred of hesitation. He was immediately soaked to the bone from the splash, his new, white clothes being tinted pinkish, his hair falling in wet wisps and sticking to his face, but he ignored all else, bringing tiny hands to each side of the dying Uchiha's face.

In this moment, despite the noise and movement around these two, everything seemed to fade to a distorted but almost completely muted level, time slowing down to both of them as they connected eye-to-eye.

The small boy looked into a pale face, his own expression filled with worry and sadness he could not explain, but he knew he felt deep inside, his soul guiding him in the most mysterious fashion. Beneath the young boy's hands, the teen's skin was cold and clammy and the avenger's breath came in rapid, struggling pants, but he was still aware enough to look up and see what was going on.

His head was too heavy to move and though his lids wanted to seal themselves permanently, he managed to lift them the tiniest bit, dazed, coal-colored optics peering out from beneath his lashes to see a most unbelievable but welcoming visage before him. It had changed from the last time he looked upon that face, but if he delved deeply enough within his memory, it was exactly as he remembered it once. And as he visually acknowledged the boy, the sad child forced the smallest, saddest smile.

"Please, Sasuke.." The child spoke up, his voice softly pleading, his tone sweet and forlorn. "..Don't go."

Sasuke could not understand this moment- Perhaps it was his dying mind playing tricks, or his body making an attempt to save itself, as certainly the human body was a powerful, determined force. The young Uchiha did not recognize whether this was reality or not, and he couldn't understand the form in which this moment had come to him, or even why, but.. He was moved enough to react, though the act came as a nearly impossible task. He took a long, forced breath and pushed his body to cooperate enough to respond to his wishes, having enough strength to speak only one word, but it was one word that had made him feel so empty, wishing he could call it out over and over again, to one special person.

"..Itachi.."

**::**

TBC

**::**


	2. Chapter 2

:: ::

_The duo had been taking a slight break from their travels, the younger member showing some abnormal signs of weakness. It was rare that the teenage Uchiha should even allow his partner a glimpse of anything less than sheer, brutal, terrifying strength, but then again... Maybe the fallen Mist shinobi had simply become very attuned to his partner after a year's time._

_Itachi rested upon a steep ledge overlooking the ocean, dangling his legs over the side as he leaned back, propped up with his hands against the ground behind him. It was a fine day- Sunshine with a few clouds to blot out the harsh, beating light in intervals, and a slight breeze blew, but.. Uchiha Itachi still seemed very bothered. Kisame wasn't sure of what made him think this; perhaps it was because the Uchiha's skin seemed paler than usual or his walking pace was slower by a very insignificant fraction of a second, but the bulky Mist shinobi knew something was wrong, even as he watched his young partner from a slight distance._

_(The more muscular man was content to seek shade under a tree and listen to the ocean beating against the rocky shores below. However, he couldn't help but let his persistent thoughts press his mind into curiosity, and after giving his much-younger partner time to rest, Hoshigaki Kisame assumed it was perfectly fine to question the ex-Konoha shinobi.)_

_He stood, glancing up into the branches of the tree he had sat beneath, just biding time to be nonchalant, but after a few moments, he proceeded over to stand slightly behind Itachi. Nothing was said of ending their break, in fact, nothing was said at all, and this must have made the younger male curious, because he did eventually turn one dark eye to glance over his shoulder at the man behind him._

_And that single eye, that stared without a shred of emotion, looking back at Kisame through strands of ebony hair, seemed that it could regard the muscular man as if he were thousands of feet beneath the younger shinobi, and yet, Itachi never once spoke a single degrading word to his partner. _

_Actually, the young boy was quite a mannerly sort, even if he could be brutal concerning his duties, but he still was so refined and never engaged in anything unnecessary. It reminded Kisame of why he chose Itachi as his partner- He thought he could relate to the boy, whereas in reality, they were nothing alike.. Quite opposite, in fact._

_Kisame found himself wandering in life without purpose. He thought he didn't care. He thought it was best that he never made an attempt to maintain any close bond to people he simply could never relate to, but... Itachi changed his entire perspective._

_He had no reason to relate to the boy, but he didn't care. The kid showed him respect, and Kisame returned it. And on top of that, to be barely into his teenage years, Itachi had shown Kisame some pretty terrifying powers that would almost certainly leave the Mist-nin cringing if they were ever turned on him; But, Itachi also never made it a point to threaten the elder shinobi with those exact powers, and Kisame was grateful. _

_And another thing; Itachi always kept his eyes open to aid Kisame whenever some mishap was made, and with quick, complimenting reflexes, Itachi thoroughly made it clear that 'teamwork' would define the duo as partners in battle; Likewise, Kisame did whatever he could to compliment Itachi's fighting style as well._

_They made a perfect team._

_In short, Kisame really liked Itachi. He was fond of him. _

_(And he would never EVER tell Itachi so, but hell, he even found the kid to be quite cute.) _

_So, where the team once made it clear they would keep their relationship professional, but friendly, without becoming close enough to trust one another, Kisame felt the need to lift that burden from his partner's shoulders today. He didn't know how it happened, but however sneakily it occurred, Kisame realized somewhere along the road the two had walked together that he indeed began to trust everything about his partner. He trusted Itachi.. And, in return, he wanted to be trusted._

_..as if being trusted by this (powerful) young boy might lead to a purpose in life that the older man could be at peace with._

_(He was slightly confused, himself, but he didn't really analyze it.)_

"_Is something on your mind, Kisame?" Finally the young male spoke up, his voice calm and even, not showing emotion or weakness, but not rude either. The way he presented everything about himself was so perfect- It even gave Kisame a chill from time to time._

"_Well, not to seem intrusive, Itachi-san, and not to imply that you've performed less than perfectly... But something seems to be causing you more stress than usual." In his own original style, Kisame smiled a toothy sort of smile as he looked directly into the obsidian optic that was cast in his direction; This was how he kept his intent unreadable, but his honesty apparent._

_An answer to his accusation came after a few moment's of thought- This was to be expected, because Itachi never spoke up foolishly without having carefully considered his words. "..Was it your hope to request a new partner from Leader-sama to replace me?"_

_Kisame found himself shrugging, his expression still entirely honest, even though it didn't really matter, since Itachi had let his gaze slip away from his partner, and back to the horizon ahead of him. The ex-Mist shinobi knew his young partner was still listening intently, though, so he quickly gave a verbal answer to accompany his own nonchalance. "Why would I do something like that?"_

_This time, however, Itachi did not need to think in order to respond; It was clear enough he had already expected Kisame's answer, and formed his response ahead of time. "I'm simply assuming you've deducted that at some point in the future the mysterious issue you've noted will indeed begin to hinder me, making me burdensome."_

_Or maybe it was that Itachi knew Kisame had noticed the slight change in the young Uchiha's behavior, and he had prepared himself mentally for this conversation beforehand._

_No matter the reason, Kisame chuckled in an amused fashion- The kid's intelligence really was a force to be reckoned with. The azure-skinned man had no issues dealing with it, though. He just thought of Itachi as he would any other teenager. ALL Teenagers knew EVERYTHING, so Itachi was fairly normal on those standards. _

"_That's a good assumption, Itachi-san, you really do know me too well... But I think your analysis is flawed, simply because I've changed somewhat, and you haven't noticed it."_

"_No, I have noticed..." As the teen responded, his voice softened slightly. It was a rare occurrence to hear Itachi sounding so honest in tone; He sounded downright sincere. "You've developed a certain amount of trust in me.. What happened to flaunting distrust in all others as your own personal method of survival?"_

_And, just as quickly, the teen went from sounding sincere to questioning his partner's motives. The older man couldn't blame the kid- This behavior was out of character, and therefor, a bit suspicious._

"_Well, it isn't as if I've given up on that.." Because the shinobi world would always be a world of lies and deception. "..but, for some reason you've become an exception.. So don't think I'm just going to give up on you as my partner.. In fact.. I was hoping that you would trust me enough to allow me to aid you.. I was hoping that if there is some weakness holding you back, you could trust me enough to let me know, that way I can continue to compliment you perfectly... So, in this way, trust can be made into a method of survival as well.."_

_If the ex-Mist shinobi hadn't been paying close attention, he wouldn't have seen it, but his eyes had indeed been closely watching his partner. Before he even finished speaking he could see Itachi gently shaking his head; Stubborn brat._

"_...I'll trust you enough to let you know this- Unlike you, I have one single purpose in life. One focus. And even if you trust me as your partner now, you should still know that I would betray you, if I had to, in order to obtain my own goals. My goal, in no way, involves you, and realistically, though I do trust you when we fight alongside one another, I really don't particularly like you either..We are very different, after all."_

_Indeed- The partners were opposite people with opposite values, and even opposite fighting styles. The only thing they lacked was an opposite direction in life, but that was merely because Kisame had no real direction. But, the older man could handle the kid's stubbornness, because the young Uchiha's blunt honesty was of massive appeal._

_The ex-Mist shinobi really despised a liar, so even when Itachi's words fell on the abrasive side, they were always welcomed._

_So, in turn, Kisame just shook his head back at the boy, and held his hands up in expression of his determination. "..I don't really care if you like me, at this point, Itachi-san. All that is important to me is that you've equally given me as much respect as you, yourself, deserve, even if I deserve less than you. And, for a long time, you've been right about me.. I have no purpose. I'm a waste of space, just looking for something to do to content myself. And even if your purpose does not involve me now, I want to change that; By making my purpose to help you, I can become part of your own purpose, without even giving a shit what it may be.. If you will just trust me that much."_

_This time, the Uchiha was the one who 'hmph'ed' in amusement at his partner's silly ideals and foolishly blind drive. "..Respect? Is that really your reason for saying such things?"_

_Kisame found himself laughing slightly; It kind of figured that Itachi would doubt his motives, but that was a stubborn kid for you. "What else can I say, you don't like me, but... I do like you. And since we are bound to one another for now, and I have no real purpose, I may as well give all I can to help you achieve your goals. But.. Like I said, if you don't trust me, then it is more difficult."_

_There was a pause that fell between the partners; It was because Itachi was analyzing Kisame's motives and approach and the older man knew this. However, once the teen was done taking things into consideration, Itachi at last pulled his legs to be curled underneath him and he turned to face his partner._

_And he had the most honest expression, those strong, dark eyes searching the older man's very soul for that trust he seemed to so aptly give, despite himself. Then he spoke, his voice softened again, though his struggle to hide any shred of vulnerability showed. "..I'm not the sort to let anything stand in my way, you know that about me. And as far as my own personal hindrances, I fully intend to combat them on my own, and do so without fail.. However, I do believe that if I revealed them to you, your supposed trust in me would be shaken." _

_The boy simply didn't -want- to trust Kisame... He was wise, for a child. He had already learned the lesson of distrust. _

_But, this did not deter the muscular shinobi, and he crouched down to get more level with his partner. (Though he still was massive in comparison.) Still, he wanted Itachi to see the honesty in his eyes. He wanted Itachi to feel his trust in the way he allowed himself to lock eyes with the deadly young Uchiha. _

"_That is where you are wrong, Itachi-san. My trust will not be shaken, because I do know as much about you- You do everything perfectly. I believe you when you say that nothing will stand in your way, and I've seen you prove that flawlessly on multiple occasions."_

_Again, there was a pause._

"_I'm going to die..." _

_Itachi spoke very simply, watching his partner's reaction to this revelation before he bothered to continue. While the ex-Mist ninja seemed a bit confused, he was not immediately put back by this. When Itachi realized and accepted this, he continued. "..there's no reason for you to invest your time in me. That aside, you know nothing about me.. You're still judging me blindly, the same as you've been doing since we met... and dedicating yourself to something you don't understand would be foolish. And knowing your efforts will be wasted.. That would make such a thing that much more foolish."_

_At first, Kisame wasn't even sure what to say to his partner. The boy really knew how to complicate things, didn't he? The ex-Mist shinobi knew one thing for sure-He wouldn't resort to begging. All he could think as Itachi explained things to him was that the kid, himself, had his own foolish streak. He just couldn't accept the help of another, could he? _

_(He just couldn't accept that Kisame...Well, 'kind of' cared. Kind of.)_

_The muscular man shook his head before lowering it so his temples could be rubbed by a thumb and forefinger in utter frustration. He sighed, then spoke up, "How can your purpose be accomplished in death? Can you explain that much, Itachi-san?"_

_The young boy's eyes drifted down at this question- It was a show of hesitation. Clearly, he didn't want to discuss what his purpose was or anything that could give it away in detail. Still, he obliged his partner with an answer. "There is something I live only to protect. And just the same.. I will die to protect it as well. But if you make your purpose to be my ally, then it is a purpose that you will lose in time."_

_Kisame lifted his head, looking Itachi in the face, though his gaze was not returned. He just shrugged to the boy's words before anything. A purpose was something Itachi had, and the boy believed it gave him worth, even if it meant dying. That was the one, true purpose engraved in every shinobi- To die selflessly. (and meaninglessly, more often than not.)_

_And though the thought of Uchiha Itachi meeting his end was discomforting, Kisame had no business telling the boy what to do with his life. But if Itachi died before accomplishing this purpose, whatever it was, Kisame knew that would be a greater tragedy._

"_Then that will simply be how it is." The older man dismissed the complications of the situation. He didn't care what Itachi's purpose was in life. He just wanted to help. "...But whether you want to admit it or not, for now, you rely on the trust between us to keep yourself alive. If I fail as your partner, then you fail in your purpose as well, so letting me help you when I'm offering to do so would be the most wise decision."_

_The young boy lifted those dark, distant eyes up to look his partner in the face. Itachi never regarded the older man as particularly smart, but the elder shinobi had some wisdom, and in this instance.. He was actually right. (Why was he, of all people, acting selfless? What had Itachi done to deserve Kisame's favor, really?)_

_The ex-Leaf ninja sighed himself, now, in defeat, though he knew inside that this could be a blessing in disguise, if it played out correctly. If he really COULD trust his partner. For now, he decided that he would trust him._

"_Kisame..." As Itachi spoke up, Kisame practically quirked a brow at the younger male's tone. He sounded more soft and personal than he -ever- had. "..I did something once that was to help me accomplish my goals. I was thinking ahead, thinking of how I could preserve myself in order to protect my most important thing. But it seems I overlooked a certain detail, and what I did caused me to become ill instead.."_

_In return, Kisame did something he rarely found himself doing- He spoke gently in response. Actually, it was more like he was trying to be understanding. "That doesn't seem like you, Itachi-san... So, then, you aren't simply planning to die, you are dying?"_

_And as strange as it seemed, the teenage shinobi addressed this topic as if it weren't terrifying but just an imminent occurrence that made little difference in the grand scheme of things. "I am both dying and planning to die; The difficulty is keeping myself alive until the time to give my life for my purpose is right. So now that I've trusted you with this knowledge.. Do you still think wasting your time with me is a good plan of action?"_

_With the same typical toothy grin forming a more friendly kind of expression, Kisame acted as if whatever favor Itachi may ask would be an unquestionable one. This is exactly how he felt, because his aim was simply to help a nice kid out and help himself out in the process. He had to admit- Even though knowing Itachi would die was a downer, the ex-Mist ninja gained even greater respect for the kid's bravery and dedication. One would think that somebody as strong and seemingly perfect as the young Uchiha would only look out for himself, overwhelmed by his own pride, but.. That was not the case. It was a bit refreshing. "Well, my greatest goal in the first place was to help keep you and I, both, alive, Itachi-san, and in whatever way I can aid you, I will... I need you and you need me. It's only fair."_

_This was simply an extension of trust from Kisame, or that was how it started. He just wanted to know how he could help his partner, because he wanted to keep his partner._

_(He wanted to protect his partner. Itachi was strong, but Kisame never forgot- Itachi WAS just a -kid-.)_

_And in his own reserved, distant fashion, Itachi seemed truly grateful for Kisame's gesture of fondness of their partnership. The same eyes that bestowed torment and death upon others looked up at Kisame with gratitude and the spark of new trust. The boy was still wary, however, and surely would always remain that way. "..It seems a strange twist of fate that you should make this offer.. You are indeed in a perfect place to aid me with part of my problem." _

_Kisame simply paid Itachi's wariness no mind- In his mind, keeping some amount of distrust, no matter what, was always wise. He still gave the kid a warm, accepting expression, reaching out to pat his young friend on the shoulder softly. "I'm glad to hear it.. But am I really as useful as all that? I simply thought I could offer you extra muscle when you need it."_

_The young shinobi inhaled a deep breath, though he released it evenly, simply readying himself for a wordy sort of explanation. His voice remained calm and even, his words each enunciated with a slow, delicate precision; This was to avoid any misunderstanding. "The illness I endure is really a genetic mutation that causes a decline in an individual's health; It is something that was found, on rare occasions, within the Uchiha clan. It can be extremely debilitating in the event that I become injured, because the illness causes me a certain inability to recover from an injury, more specifically, an injury to internal organs that are vital. However, I am simply giving you a layout of the problem I'm facing. I have another problem that I find much more... troublesome, on top of being embarrassing.. And this is the one you could assist me with, if you really want to help me.." _

_The teen paused for a single second, not exactly comfortable with having to confide in anybody about his own weaknesses. At the same time, though he had finally handed out the information, he still stopped to politely consider that the situation may have been an overwhelming one to his partner, and he made sure to allow Kisame to know that assisting him was still an optional thing."..If you don't mind." _

_And the ex-Mist shinobi quickly put up his hand to reject Itachi's uncertainty, and he gave his head a stubborn shake. "I don't mind.. what is it, Itachi-san?"_

_Delving beneath the surface truly could make the teenage Uchiha seem a bit out of character, because suddenly his emotions were so apparent. (Then again, it may just be that Kisame had learned to read him.)_

_But this problem must have been something the teen was indeed rather ashamed about, because his eyes were lowered suddenly, and his brows knitted together in a slight tinge of frustration. Still, his voice did not deny the elder ninja an explanation._

"_You see, Kisame... I'm physically incapable of producing chakra."_

_This is where the older man made an extremely confused face. Even his response was bewildered and uncertain. "...Wait, what?"_

_And, almost predictably, the Uchiha was fairly displeased with the sudden confusion, or maybe he was still just frustrated by the situation itself and having to admit to bearing such a terrible burden for any shinobi._

_However, Itachi carried on with clarifying as to the reason for his dilemma. "The illness was once, in the old days, known to my clan as 'the Fading Soul Plague'.. They called it this because they believed a curse upon our lineage actually caused the souls of individuals to fragment and erode over time.. This caused an imbalance between physical and spiritual energy, which offset the ability to produce chakra... I'm not exactly sure if that is really the cause, since it is an extremely outdated theory, but regardless of whether it is the truth or not... I'm still burdened by this problem."_

_Confusion was still abound in the older male's mind, even after hearing Itachi's reasoning. He understood what the boy was telling him, yet he still had reason to deny this, because.. It was his experience that most shinobi techniques required chakra._

_The ex-Mist nin just blinked, unsure of whether he should question his partner, due to the delicate nature of the situation, but he didn't want to be left in misunderstanding. "..But, Itachi-san.. I've seen you use some very high-level jutsu. You can't expect me to believe you can pull those things off without any chakra."_

_With a soft nod of his head, Itachi agreed with his partner's confusion, showing that the older man was perfectly rational in questioning the possibility of Itachi's fighting capabilities without the presence of chakra. "You're correct, without any chakra, I certainly couldn't use those abilities. So, at the time that I realized that I was stricken with this illness, I used a technique that basically leeches chakra from whatever or whomever.. It works similarly as your Samehada. It leeches chakra and transfers it to me, so I have a constant supply flowing within me. ..But I'm limited in the number of times I can use this technique, so when I decide upon a host, it must be very carefully thought out and I must be able to trust that the supply will not run out at the wrong time. Also, I've only used it once before, and lately the supply is hardly enough.."_

_Then, just like that, Kisame both understood, and felt he knew exactly what favor would be asked of him. He nodded to the young boy, not daunted by this request at all. "..I think I see where you are going with this, Itachi-san..You want me as your next host?"_

_Looking back up, the teen blinked, seeming thoughtful, even with a distant expression. It was in the way his eyes narrowed just slightly. "You would be a very good candidate, but since we are partners, and we tend to fight at the same time, it wouldn't be as effective for us both to fight using just your chakra.. Instead, I think your Samehada would be a more wise choice.. It works to draw chakra from outside sources and it consumes reserves of your own chakra. It is basically a well of chakra, and it could help me considerably.."_

_Once he finished speaking, the Uchiha at last looked his partner in the eye again, that pretty face silently, expressionlessly, politely, bidding the older man's assistance. Itachi both asked for it, but did not plead, giving Kisame the option, still, to reject him._

_And Kisame took a moment to answer, as if it were a necessity. It was only for the sake of seeming like he really gave the request thought and consideration one way or the other, when realistically.. It truly didn't seem like that big of a deal. In his mind, letting Itachi run out of strength at an inconvenient time was a bigger deal, especially when Kisame's reserves were practically boundless._

_He didn't -really- have to think about his answer. So, after a moment, he nodded his head and verbally affirmed the meaning of this action. "...if this will help you, I am willing to allow it."_

_Once those words fell off the ex-Mist shinobi's lips, and had time to settle in the teen's mind, the muscular male witnessed something he -never- had before, not in a year's worth of time knowing his partner. Itachi's lips curved upward just barely enough to be seen, but.. Kisame saw it._

_And in its rarity, Kisame suddenly was unsure of whether it meant Itachi was happy or pleased or grateful, though he knew very well that was what it SHOULD have meant. But he couldn't tell for sure, and for the moment that tiny weasel-smile graced Itachi's face.. Kisame felt the boy more threatening than he could ever be, even with glaring ruby eyes, and covered in blood.._

_::_

/ ..Just about to break. Let me see the way. I'm shattered into pieces on the floor.. /

_::_

To describe this feeling by calling it _painful_ would be one hell of an understatement.

Overall, it was like being in Itachi's Tsukuyomi all over again; the teen's eyes could see all around him, but he recognized nothing. The world was a blurry, unfamiliar place that spun and twirled as if Uchiha Sasuke's mind had lost any sense of coordination or balance and his equilibrium was in a perfect rut.

This caused the teenage Uchiha bouts of nauseousness and his head pounded constantly as if a ton of pressure rested against his skull, just barely refraining from crushing the bone. This weight could be felt pulling upon his neck, even down into his back. It was stiff and aching, and that wasn't all- Every muscle within the boy burned as if they were being pulled apart, one tiny fibre at a time. The only parts of Sasuke that didn't hurt were his fingers and toes but that was only because they still felt rather numb.

Tossing and turning weakly in bed, the Uchiha could not truly sleep restfully, though he could also barely remain conscious. His body, fighting to compensate for his massive blood loss, and the lack of any medical treatment, could not rest, but instead could only attempt to repair and maintain itself at every moment. The teen was feverish, and his heart raced without a second's rest, in attempts to supply each part of the body with oxygen on a limited supply of blood to carry it.

Sasuke's struggle to get enough air into himself was also a constant- In his sleep, he panted, only trying unconsciously to survive the damage he had caused himself. His friends had moved him into another room where his bed could rest near a window that was kept open, just to grant him fresh air, if only to help him just a bit.

Each member of Taka was confused as to anything they could do to help- While they could heal his wounds, they couldn't replace the blood their leader had lost.

(It was probably the only time anybody ever actually _wished _Kabuto were here.)

During times of wakefulness for the avenger, though he was extremely weak and barely even realized what was going on, Karin would offer food and drink to help. She forced protein-heavy ration pills on her leader more than once, though it was all in the hopes that his body could use them to finally fix itself. And, as pitiful as it was, his struggles were easy enough to deal with as long as Suigetsu or Juugo offered to restrain the teen Uchiha.

All three of Sasuke's selected teammates did whatever they could to help their leader, though as the days pressed by, and Sasuke remained too weak to even speak, the trio felt themselves growing ever more awkward about the situation, not even wanting to discuss it with each other.

(None of them knew what to make of it- Sasuke had actually tried to.. _kill himself_.)

None of 'Taka' could do anything, or decide anything until the time that Sasuke woke up fully, and explained his actions and his..intent.

But, on the third day after Sasuke had been found floating in his own blood, some time before noon, still during the earlier hours of the day, before the sun had grown to full intensity, the sound of chirping birds met Sasuke's ears. No, this was not the kind of chirping that came from a chidori; It was soft and calm and very pleasant.

It was just one or two little birds somewhere nearby, chirping happily in the golden light of a beautiful spring morning. It had been raining, storming, for the past few days, the sky a raging tempest pouring a bout of depression upon the world without any regard, but today the clouds had dissipated, and the birds were chirping merrily... And Sasuke could hear it so clearly.

He heard the chirping and tiny wings fluttering every now and again. He moved his hands, feeling soft sheets between his fingers, and he stretched himself, his muscles sore, but finally letting go of a throbbing pain that had seemed everlasting. He took a deep breath, his head pressing back against a fluffy, soft surface, and his neck felt relaxed and at ease. Then finally, he slowly opened his eyes, seeing the same blurs at first, but as his mind came around, he was actually able to observe where he was laying.

The ceiling was gray, a stone texture. The room was plain- Nothing in it, really, but a bed. There were no shelves or closets or tables. There was a window, no, two windows above the bed. They were open, and a light poured into the room, though the sun wasn't high enough in the sky for that light to beam onto the bed yet. It was cool, and shaded, but the air was nice.

After Sasuke spent a few minutes just looking around and listening, he finally found himself actually thinking, his mind awake at last, as if he had slept for years. Where was he again? Right, he had followed that creepy old masked man here. That man had taken Sasuke in after Sasuke fought.. Itachi.

That's right. Itachi was dead, and the truth of everything slowly poured back into Sasuke's mind. That was why Sasuke had.. (tried to kill himself)

The teenage Uchiha slowly lifted his arm up in front of him. His memory had served him correctly, because around his wrist were crisp white bandages, though he didn't feel any soreness from a wound. His skin was a bit itchy, if anything, which was a sure sign that a wound had been there, and it was healing. Sasuke let his arm flop down beside him, and he began to wonder what had happened.

He remembered most of it with decent clarity. He ran a tub of water. He climbed into it. He cut his wrists wide open, and he laid there, just waiting. His body quickly began to ache and grow heavy, and his eyes felt so blurry. Even the sound of silence as he attempted his own exsanguination became harsh and rang in his ears. But then.. Then, he saw Itachi. Itachi was with him, looking down at him with sad eyes, and he spoke to him, but Sasuke didn't remember what he was saying.. Because everything went black.

All he could assume now was that one of his troublesome teammates had found him, and made it a point to preserve a life that clearly was meant to end. .._Goddamn it._

His body still felt very weak, but with a deep breath the teen pushed himself up on arms whose muscles still felt to be sleeping from days of disuse on top of having been deprived of proper blood flow.

And the very first thing that Sasuke laid eyes on as he sat himself up was a small creature sitting directly in the middle of the bed. This creature appeared to be a young child; He sat far enough back from the window that those pale, morning sun rays beamed gently on him, warming him. The light reflected almost vibrantly off of this child's light-colored skin, and shimmered upon his obsidian hair. Then, as the little male looked up to acknowledge Sasuke being awake, dark eyes were revealed from beneath long, curling, black lashes. And those eyes were absolutely piercing against the contrasting glow of his light skin.

The Avenger said nothing, and he didn't even move from his half-sitting-up position as he met eye-to-eye with the mysterious young boy that both baffled him and left him almost certain of something he -knew- could not be possible.

At the same time, the young boy said nothing, either. He didn't even move. He just stared at Sasuke, those wide, dark eyes peering into Sasuke's own.

For one single, silent second, as Sasuke stared at the quiet younger boy (who appeared to have been busying his hands with a looped piece of yarn, which he was playing Cat's Cradle with all alone.) and that boy stared back, the teenage Uchiha felt himself to be completely in awe; It was as if this perfect little boy were some divine, otherworldly creature that was just here watching over Sasuke..

But before either of the pair had a chance to utter a single syllable, another person came wandering unwarily into the room, carrying a tray of food with this and that. However, it took only a second for this person to make a sudden realization, and she halted awkwardly after only a few steps into the open space.

The young avenger's cold, black eyes snapped over to the woman standing in his midst, scrutinizing every detail of her perplexed expression, and resentfully, the Uchiha delved right into the framed, pinkish-red eyes he was met with, drinking in the girl's obvious feelings of difficulty with the delicate nature of the situation, the thorny, perilous nature of the situation.

Clearly, she caught every shard of hatred that reflected in the glare she was given, and with a nervous gulp, she continued to her leader's bedside.

"Sasuke..." Karin spoke very softly, nervously, perhaps even frightened. It seemed so uncharacteristic, yet it was completely unfeigned; She had to deal with the fear of her leader (and crush) seeking his own death and the possibility that he may hate her now for her contribution in saving him. And certainly there was confusion to follow and the inability to help, or, to even know how to attempt a helpful approach without further hurting Sasuke..

"..You're awake..." The kunoichi maintained her awkward uncertainty, braving it all just in the hopes of reaching out to her leader. She was just trying to help. "..How are you..feeling? ...Are you feeling...better?

The discomforting silence only made her more tense as it continued on, and those brutal eyes maintained a stare, but Sasuke spoke not a single word. It reminded Karin of the prison and the few inmates that had been driven into an eternal silence-strike. The utter silence of their voices were backed by stubbornness and the torment of psychological wounding, and even through torture, they could hold their tongues... Like they really had forgotten how to speak altogether. But they never forgot how to glare at her as if they would like nothing more than to cut her throat.

At those times, she just glared back. But against Sasuke.. She felt powerless.

She cleared her throat, her tight nerves and muscles feeling as though they would choke her, though she still found her own ability to speak through the tension. "..I brought food for you."

With a slight gesture to the tray she carried, she sat it upon the bed within Sasuke's reach, not even sure if he would eat anything on his own. (It really was much easier to just feed him while he was partially awake but partially out-of-it. He could still function without completely realizing what was happening)

After laying the tray down, she glanced over at the little boy who was perched on the bed. He was still looking at Sasuke, but when the kunoichi turned her attention to him, he did just the same. With a flicker of her eyes, she glanced between the young boy and Sasuke, then back to the boy, quietly, nervously addressing the child who she had still been somewhat looking after.

(Though, she had been paying the most attention to her injured leader, so finding the child's home was pushed to the side. Luckily, he seemed extremely content looking after Sasuke as well.)

"Oh.. I brought you food, too, but.. Maybe you should come with me and give Sasuke some time alone.."

The little boy, though seemingly being told what he should do, looked up at the girl who was addressing him, and as politely as possible for a child to deny what he is being told, he gave a soft, concerned shake of his head.

Of course, who really listens to the demands of a child? Karin was apt to give the boy his way, but she was just as concerned for the boy's welfare while also wanting to do whatever was best for Sasuke in his delicate state of mind. It was very difficult to balance the situation and avoid a clash- But, she looked from the child to Sasuke, silently bidding the Uchiha to give her an answer as to whether he wanted the boy there or not.

However, the answer was not granted to the woman, and she figured that, surely, Sasuke would say if he wanted the kid gone. So she decided to let the child be as he was, and she continued to brave the fact that she, herself, was walking on eggshells concerning her leader. If she didn't care so much, she certainly wouldn't be so persistent or even as sincere, so she hoped that her efforts wouldn't be simply wasted in the end.

Once more she spoke up, trying to get some kind of response out of Sasuke. Her concern rang clear as she looked at him from behind glassed frames, her eyes brimming with a longing to help the young avenger however she could, yet just the same, she seemed completely terrified, terrified that there was absolutely nothing she really _could_ do.

(And that was always what it came down to. Helplessness.)

"Sasuke.. Is there..anything you need?"

Finally, the kunoichi was granted a single answer. She was granted the privilege of hearing Sasuke's voice again, speaking to her again. Unfortunately, the glares he had been giving echoed just the same in his tone. Coldly, sharply, he spoke, commanding the girl with agitation more than apparent. "Get out, Karin.."

She flinched at his words, but was still worried enough to try and reason. With a soft, 'but-', she tried to insist on something, anything but leaving, however, the Uchiha would not have it, and was rather riled, instead, by the girl's attempts. "Get out!"

As Sasuke raised his voice slightly, Karin backed off without further question. If her leader refused to let her help, there was nothing she could do, and she knew it was best to keep herself from causing him any further stress. She sighed, and walked toward the door, pausing only long enough to promise she would still be lurking nearby, if Sasuke did decide he needed anything. After that, she disappeared out the door.

When the girl was no longer about for the wakeful avenger to focus upon, and after he took a deep breath and turned his eyes back to his mysterious company, he at last decided to address the strange child without a single change in his tone, his voice as cold and sharp as it had been when aimed at that bothersome Karin. "...And just.. Who the hell are you?"

The child was completely unfazed by the teen's harshness. The avenger was probably a bit irked by his apparent lack of effect on a child, if his suddenly wrinkled brow was any indication, but even as Sasuke's expression changed to show the fullness of his emotion, the much younger boy just stared with big, dark eyes. These eyes looked as if they could consume all they were set upon- They were innocent, yet so full of inquisitive wisdom, taking everything in all at once into fathomless, black depths.

These eyes also gave clear, full attention to Sasuke after the teen demanded an answer to identity, and with polite recognition of what was being asked of him, the child no longer hesitated. The boy's small hands dropped the string that had served as a distraction during Sasuke's unconsciousness, and pink lips parted to let words at last be granted. "It's funny that you should ask me that... You knew my name the first time you looked at me.. You even whisper my name when you're sleeping.."

And as this answer served to baffle the teen, it sent a silent shudder through him just the same. While it was like hearing the perplexing, mysterious words of a ghost, it had to be nothing more than musings in a child's continuous whimsey. Still, the words froze Sasuke, mind and body; It felt as if his mind could conjure no response and his mouth dared not speak without thought.

Words just failed him. That was all there was to it.

This was alright, however, because the young boy was able to move past his own statement to further conversation, in the carefree, wandering way that a child often does. Beyond the mysteriously coy first impression that the Uchiha was given though, he was granted a hint of concern from the kid.

His head was tilted just barely, ebony bangs moving a bit to the side against his forehead, and his brows came together slightly as those innocent eyes scanned Sasuke from top to bottom, devouring any information that was available from simply the avenger's appearance.

Then, the tiny child crawled closer to the teen, reaching out, little fingers coming to curiously touch the bandages around one of the teenage Uchiha's wrists. Sasuke watched intently, his eyes moving with every motion of the child's hand, and once the dainty appendage was laid upon him, he practically studied the boy's fingers.

(Perhaps his first impression was wrong. This child seemed so soft, and so innocent, so delicate, yet so foolishly trusting. Those little fingers, those tiny hands, those thin arms.. His entire frame. Sasuke could destroy every inch of this being that he was faced with, but the little boy had no regard for this fact. He must have been just what he appeared- A dumb kid.)

Sasuke's mind was made to focus anew on the boy's face, and the boy's words as the little one spoke up once more in a sweet, worried tone. "...Do your wrists hurt, Sasuke..?"

It wasn't the boy that cooled the anger present within the avenger, but simply being dragged back to the reality of what had happened to him again. He was disappointed. Disappointed with life. Saddened by everything that had occurred up until this point. He just sighed, disregarding the annoyance of having some weird kid in his presence (and trying to ignore certain facts concerning the child's appearance) and pulled his wrist away from the boy's touch.

"...no."

The answer was granted out of perhaps the last shred of kindness and patience Sasuke had within him, yet it did not extinguish that worried look the tiny boy was giving the teen. (Not that Sasuke was paying attention.. Well, he was trying not to.)

"Are you going to be alright?"

These words, even in the purest, bell-like tone, even spoken in the greatest innocence and concern, they still served to break past the avenger's thin threshold for irritation. It just so happened that the situation was troublesome for him and he hadn't even decided what his next plan of action would be. He groaned to himself, placing one hand over his eyes as if to block the world out, and leave it behind. He still answered the question, however.

"I would have been.. I would be perfectly alright at this very moment if certain annoying interferences hadn't happened.."

Sasuke was, of course, referring to the fact that his right to end himself had been interfered with. But, the boy did not quite catch on to this.

"..hm? What do you mean?"

The hand upon Sasuke's face was dropped away, and a truly fed-up expression was allowed to be seen. He had almost had enough of this adventure into babysitting, and could feel that he was right on the edge of his temperment's limit. But one look at the boy's face, the subtlety of emotion in that -familiar- face, it forced the avenger into utter impatient desperation for denial of who this face belonged to.

"I asked you..Who the HELL are you, and why the HELL are you here, kid?"

The child was still unaffected by the teen's sharp tone, and it surely caused the teen to harden his glare. But with a curious blink as if he had been asked a stupid question, the young boy consented to finally answering it anyway.

"...I'm Itachi. And I'm here looking after you."

And just like that, Sasuke's hope for denial ultimately slipped away. His face went blank at those sweet, simple words. The ease of deciphering the emotions and thoughts behind his deep, dark eyes faded into nothingness, as if any thought within the teen's mind vanished into thin air, and his mind simply could not start itself up or process any further information.

(..Itachi.. No, that just couldn't be, because.. Itachi wasn't a little kid. Itachi wasn't even -anything- anymore. Itachi was gone.)

So the avenger, in his delicate state, did what was easiest for him at that very moment. He just said 'no'. He denied the abnormal possibility that was staring him in the face, hardly even having the strength to take it, let alone try to figure it out.

"...you aren't Itachi." His voice was a dangerous, thoughtless whisper, his tone bitter as he turned his head away, closing his eyes, wanting everything to disappear, including himself.

..But nothing disappeared at all, especially the determined child, and even as Sasuke attempted to lock him out, that innocent, but tonelessly insistent voice still piped up. "Yes.. I am. That's my name-"

"I SAID you're NOT Itachi!" The avengers voice raised itself; It was in anger, frustration, fear, sadness, confusion. It was the teen's attempts to push away what overwhelmed him. "Itachi is dead, and you're just a stupid kid!"

The younger male paused, confused slightly by the older male's reaction, though he remained undaunted, and certainly would not allow himself to be convinced of lies when he knew the truth. And he spoke as much.

"I am Itachi."

This child, his words; How damnably resolute they were. And because of this, whatever it was that held Sasuke back was shattered into tiny fragments, throwing him into the bitterness of his aggressive, emotional side. He simply could not take what this stupid child was saying. He didn't want to become prey to this ridiculous prank while somebody pointed, laughing from the shadows.

The Uchiha's head snapped forward, and crazed, glaring eyes revealed themselves, focusing on the boy that sat so calmly, so innocently nearby. Sasuke sought to rid himself of that child quickly, so he didn't have to look at him anymore; And so the avenger did the very first thing that came to mind. He sharply jolted his leg toward the boy, a bared foot connecting with that delicate little frame, easily pushing the kid into motion, and sending the boy tumbling off the side of the bed to hit the harsh, stone floor with a thump and a restrained little grunt.

It seemed that this entire situation had plummeted downhill, and couldn't get any more complicated or any worse; But that was until Karin decided to come rushing into the room, catching the exact moment that the child she had discovered hit the ground, and Sasuke simply let his leg fall back to the surface of the bed, guiltless.

Karin didn't really understand the more complicated underlying reasons for the assault, though she assumed it was merely Sasuke becoming too annoyed on top of having already been in a touchy state-of-mind, and a depressed state-of-being. And she may have been foolishly dedicated to her infatuation/leader, but that was not to imply that she would just stand by as Sasuke kicked little kids around.

(How much worse can somebody get than kicking little kids? It was like kicking a puppy or a kitten.)

She didn't hesitate for a single second, she simply rushed to her young charge, who was just pulling himself off the ground. She threw her arms around the little boy, looking at him momentarily to make sure he was alright, then with confused eyes, she turned her stare to Sasuke.

"Sasuke.. How could you just hit him like that? ..He's just a kid. And he doesn't even know you, but he has been more concerned for you than any of us. He's been sitting here with you for days, just to make sure you're okay.. Why did you hit him?"

"He's been here..." Sasuke repeated Karin's words to himself in a distant tone; It was strange knowing how long he had been out of commission, and even more strange imagining that kid sitting here day after day. "...for days?"

"Yes." The red-headed kunoichi answered Sasuke in a strangely hardened tone. It was more akin to how she spoke to Suigetsu, typically, but she barely even realized what tone she had taken in the surprise of this moment. She was simply set on defending the helpless boy from her leader who appeared to be falling apart. "He was the one who found you in the-..."

Thinking she would try to make her leader feel more grateful to the kid he had kicked, she realized only after she had spoken up that she had made a rather awkward mistake. She knew almost instantly, because a maddened glare was focused immediately upon her.

"...in the, what, exactly?"

As sharp, resentful, hatefully bitter words came at her in a blind rage, the girl flinched visibly. Her leader's (The one she absolutely adored) spiteful tone, that hate and anger that threatened to take over his entire being, and the memory of him near death in a tub of blood- It was overwhelming to even a hardened kunoichi's front.

She just wanted to help. Her arms tightened around the young boy in her grasp; He just wanted to help, too. They didn't want to see Sasuke lose all hope, but even while they tried to help, the dark avenger grew only more bitter, shoving everybody's efforts away. Still, she tried to talk sense into her leader, no ..Her friend.

Karin's voice was merely a whisper as she focused on the ground, feeling defeated. "..This boy saved your life.."

"I didn't WANT to be saved!"

The teenage Uchiha's voice was a dangerous growl, the sharpness of it cutting into anybody who stood against him, even those with the best intentions. But the child in Karin's grasp somehow knew better than to even listen to words from such an angered source. The boy, despite what he had been through, was still calm, just mostly ignoring Sasuke as he spoke gently to the girl holding him. "..It's okay, Karin-san.. This doesn't hurt.."

Luckily enough, Sasuke was not irritated enough to continue any further with his assault. In fact, he was actually quite weakened from just his own display of frustration, and it left him panting softly, his body still not replenished enough from the blood loss. Finished with this entire situation, he rolled over on the bed, turning his back to the others in the room.

"..just take him, and get him out of my sight.. I don't even want to look at him."

The teen's voice had softened, and that was, at least, somewhat satisfactory. It was comforting, slightly, just knowing he had calmed down. So, in response, the kunoichi just complied with her leader's request. "Alright, Sasuke.."

The child, however, was not so apt to do as Sasuke commanded. He still seemed to think it was best that he look after the teen.

"But.. I want to stay."

Karin came to her feet, the young boy's hand clasped in her own, and she turned toward the door, gently trying to reassure the child while she denied his wish. "...You can't.. Come on."

Sasuke heard Karin and the boy walking toward the door, leaving just as he requested, yet some shred of curiosity still lingering in his mind forced him to look over his shoulder, in their direction. He did this almost without thought, truly unsure of the real reason, but as his eyes looked over, he only hoped he didn't have to see that child's face.

But as if through a telepathic connection, the child, too, looked over his shoulder, casting a sorrowful stare back at Sasuke, connecting eyes with him for just a moment before he was pulled from the room and disappeared into the hall.

The teen might have shivered at that last moment, that last glance he received, but he found himself suddenly distracted by some random pain. A hand came to rest against his shoulder as it throbbed for some unknown reason. It was just another aggravation.

So the avenger laid down, trying to lock the world out, hoping he might indeed disappear if he thought about it hard enough.

[But no matter how hard he tried to clear his mind, the thought of that boy's face kept haunting him, and refused to leave him alone.]

::

/..tbc../


	3. Chapter 3

::

_It was almost noon, the sun high in the sky as two lone brothers found themselves lonesomely walking a dusty trade path. One walked slightly ahead of the other, his hand reaching back a bit to grasp onto his brother's, and he tugged his sibling steadily along. Both boy's were panting from exhaustion and the heat as they finally reached the top of a hill that climbed far above the village they departed that very morning. _

_They had left earlier during the day, setting off along a path that led to a place they did not know. They had nowhere to go, nowhere they knew, no real destination, but they could not stay any longer in the village that had been their home for the last year. The path they walked along led up a hill that seemed to climb forever, so much so that they began to wonder why anybody called it a hill. It must have been because the hill looked small until you started to climb it._

_It was such a huge hill that it took them until midday to reach the top; But once they finally made it, one brother flung himself into the grass, falling down, feeling like he had never worked as hard as he had worked to climb the monstrous hill that seemed more like a mountain. The young boy shrugged a pack from his back, and pushed it aside before he rolled over onto his back, just resting in the long, soft grass, feeling a slight breeze flutter the whispy grasses and overgrown wildflowers against his face._

_The other boy, perhaps only seven or eight years old, just looked down at his twin as the other boy laid in the grass. He looked down with fierce, yellow eyes, observing how very flushed his brother's pale cheeks were, and he sighed to himself before sitting down at his sibling's side._

_The boy on the ground looked up at his brother, hoping that his sibling may console him, yet his twin just sat there, looking disappointed. The upright male looked like a lily among the other flowers as locks of his soft, white hair danced in the breeze- Except he was much more angry than any flower. The boy on the ground started to wonder if it was his fault, or if his brother was still just upset._

_After taking a long, deep breath, the child sprawled in the grass [Whose name happened to be Hidetsu] finally sat up and scooted very close to his twin's side, laying his head on the other's shoulder. Gentle, but anxious, yellow eyes peered back toward the place from where the boys had traveled, looking out over the hill that dropped deep down into a valley. The hill, and fields that spanned along beneath it seemed to go on forever until they reached a small village's borders, and the fences that enclosed them. It was hard for the kid to believe he and his brother had walked so far._

_While he rested, he observed all the colors of the flowers growing along the grassy hill and meadows, and how they danced so merrily in the wind, happily drinking in the strong, golden sunlight that warmed the hillside. He smiled to himself, letting the pretty scenery take him away from reality for just a moment._

_This moment was interrupted when his brother decided to get back to his feet, and continue along, leaving the accursed village behind. Hidetsu watched his brother stand, and stretch, and he scurried to his feet as well, lifting his bag of luggage to sling over his shoulder._

_The young twins hadn't talked all day, the reality of being banished from their village a strain on their young minds, and so they had turned inward. Yet, now, Hidetsu was tired of just considering things inwardly, and he spoke up to address his sibling. "I don't get it.. We moved into that village with the last members of our family. That village was so poor, and their soil was so wrecked that they were all starving.. They were almost ready to eat each other. Then our family moved in, and we helped them. It was because of us that their gardens started to grow again. It was because of us that the village became prosperous again..."_

_The other male grumbled as he walked ahead of his brother, his pace a bit quicker. He didn't care- He wanted to leave that village and the stupid people there all in the past, and he didn't really want to talk about it, either, not even with Hidetsu. "Just shut up, Hidetsu.. Our family is gone and that village just wants us gone, too. They hate us."_

"_But.." The boy trailing behind took a few long steps to reach his sibling, and he grasped for his hand, taking it and holding on tightly as his tiny voice whined pitifully. "..why?"_

_The boy walking in front just shrugged his shoulders without slowing his pace, though he clutched his sibling's hand firmly as it was offered, knowing deep inside that he would be lost without Hidetsu. He couldn't lose the last person he had left. What had happened to their family was bad enough._

_But though the boy who was dragging his brother along thought he was stronger, the truth of how helpless he really was had already been shoved into his face. All he could do was hide as the rest of his family was slaughtered.. And all because they possessed a kekkegenkai. It wasn't fair. With a sigh he finally gave his sibling's arm a tug so that they walked side-by-side, shoulder-to-shoulder, pressed closely to one another, as if they were indeed one, just like how they were when they came into existence. "Maybe they are afraid that those shinobi that invaded will come back if they find out any members of our clan survived the attack. Those shinobi only killed our family and people who got in their way.."_

_To this explanation, Hidetsu shook his head, clinging to his brother's arm tightly. "That's not what they told us.."_

_The other boy pouted, his mood only further souring as he simmered in the constant reminders of what had happened, and the resent of it all. He just spoke up in an annoyed tone to his brother, though he did not push Hidetsu away. "Then why are you asking me?"_

_Tiny fingers grasped the other boy's arm nervously as Hidetsu rested his head on his brother's shoulder again, his panted breaths beating against the other boy's neck, the closeness making both boys feel warmer, though they still remained glued to each other. "Did they really banish us.. Just because I love you, brother?"_

_Neither boy really understood this; It was the reason they had been banished, yet they weren't aware of how it made them wrong. So, because of that, they couldn't rationalize anything, but... Even so, Hidetsu had asked, so his brother answered anyway. _

"_That too, I guess.. they think we shouldn't love each other as much as we should.. They don't understand what it is like to lose their entire family and only have one person left in the world.. They don't understand and they don't care... But that's okay..."_

_The young male paused in his words, and in his walking, and he turned around to look back at the village in the distance, a vengeful gleam in his yellow eyes as he looked down, thinking of all those stupid people. All those people had turned their backs on his brother and him. The cowards._

_Hidetsu watched as his twin took a long, deep breath, glaring back at the village they had left earlier that morning, then without any further warning, the other boy raised his voice as high as it would go, and he shouted in the direction of the village._

"_One day I'll come back to this village after I've learned how to fight.. And if any of you even survive without us, I'll make sure you ALL die!"_

_As one boy yelled, the other watched with wide, gleaming optics, his mouth falling open in surprise, and nervousness at his sibling's words. However, after a moment his eyes started to glitter with excitement at the aspect of making all those mean people pay, and he raised his arms to the heavens, and let out a cheer, his voice just as loud as his brother's._

_Feeling empowered by Hidetsu's cheering, the other young boy continued to scream with all of his might. As he did so, Hidetsu let out a peel of wicked laughter, his young, bell-like voice suddenly bone-chilling as he cackled, and skipped circles around his brother._

"_That's right! You'll all DIE! I'm coming back and I'm going to kill all of you!" _

_Hidetsu joined into the fray, his voice raising alongside his sibling's and he yelled threats down upon the village in the distance, cursing them all. "Yeah! Brother will kill you all!"_

_As a flock of blackbirds took to the sky from the fields below, startled by all the noise, the twins laughed triumphantly, hand-in-hand, two pairs of yellow eyes glaring down and imagining the village alight in golden flames that reached right up into the heavens._

_And the inferno would burn so wild and unstoppable that it would incinerate even the villagers' souls as they ascended._

::

Where had she gone wrong? She really thought she could make Sasuke happy, but after the Avenger fought his brother, and finally had the vengeance he had longed for, he was more dispirited than ever. Now he was so sad that he honestly longed for death- Even worse, it was confirmed. Sasuke actually admitted in undeniable fury that he wanted to die, and he hated his friends for simply caring enough to stop him.

Feeling shunned, and discarded, Karin didn't think she even wanted to look at Sasuke again for the rest of the day. She had tucked herself quietly into Suigetsu's room just long enough to inform him that Sasuke was awake, and she had asked the white-haired nin if he could look after their leader, or else see if Juugo would do it..

It must have been so unusual to see her acting as if Sasuke had fallen from her favor, but she hadn't felt so close to being broken in such a long time. She hadn't been so depressed since her village was destroyed, and she was left as the sole survivor. She couldn't hide from that feeling of dread approaching her again- This feeling like everything that had been so perfectly interlaced was now coming undone.

She now hid herself in the soft candlelight of her own selected room, resting upright on her bed with her legs drawn in, and her head poised against her knees. She hid within herself as she contemplated these silly relationships that she had come to hold so close, these silly relationships she had developed that hinged directly upon Sasuke's selection of people he wanted by his side.

It all depended on Sasuke's presence, and it seemed that if he disappeared, then the group called 'Taka' would disappear with him. Yeah, hanging around all these boys was frustrating and demoralizing at times, but in a weird way, the kunoichi noted that the foursome had become so perfectly natural with one another. They were like a mismatched, dysfunctional family, but.. That was how a family was meant to be, right?

Dealing with Suigetsu and Juugo (especially Suigetsu) got troublesome and annoying, but at the end of the day Karin could calmly speak to them, and be around them without feeling terribly out of place. They were just like the annoying brothers she didn't have.

And Sasuke gave them all purpose. But.. If he died, then would 'Taka' just shatter like glass knocked from the frame that kept it in place?

Karin knew one thing, she didn't want to be alone again. She didn't want to feel that emptiness all over again. She didn't want to find herself hidden away, driven mad by the sound of silence, and the undeniable truth that she was the only one left in the world, no, no, she didn't want to go back to that place.

Just _considering_ a future that melded into a mirror image of the past was terrifying, and the girl shivered at such a notion, that lonely feeling chilling her skin, and driving her into a sort of shock that overwhelmed her. God, she DID NOT want that back, ever! She didn't want to go back to that!

"Hey, are you going to be alright?"

The sound of a soft, sweet voice shook the red-headed kunoichi very suddenly from her tense, hellish daydream. (Actually, it was more like a waking nightmare.) She lifted her head from her knees, and adjusted her glasses since they had gotten pushed up. Once she could see properly, she stared just ahead of herself at the young boy who was perched upon the mattress with her.

The tiny child was sitting in the exact same position as Karin so that it appeared as if he were copying the kunoichi in the fiendish but innocently playful way children tended to- But, then again, the woman was sure she had seen the little boy sitting like this on Sasuke's bed, looking after the sleeping avenger with concerned, watchful eyes. Those all-consuming, black eyes felt so warm to see, especially when they peered unblinkingly upon Sasuke. It was almost like the child intended to slowly heal the Avenger with just a warm, innocent gaze.

His eyes even looked up at Karin in the same way right now; His soft, round face held no expression, appearing more detached and distant than any child should, but at the same time, his pretty, obsidian eyes shimmered with a certain, concerned sort of warmth. Karin had learned to read into it, or she thought she had. She might have just been making silly assumptions.

The kunoichi gave her head a nod in response to the boy's sudden words, forcing her lips into a tiny smile, feeling that she shouldn't be letting herself look so sad around a kid, lest she cause the young boy distress. "..I'm sorry... I was just thinking... I almost forgot you were here... I got so used to you staying with Sasuk-.."

The tiniest gesture from the small boy caused the young woman to halt her words, her concern shifting suddenly to the child's physical state, rather than his emotional wellness. Every little thing the boy did was so subtle, but Karin had learned to pay close attention, and she couldn't help but notice as the child lifted a hand to rub against his shoulder.

There was no indication of pain on the young male's face, yet tiny fingers delicately caressed his shoulder in a fashion that must have been unconscious, though it looked like an attempt to soothe some sort of ache away. The kunoichi felt a bit guilty, having just taken the boy up on his word when he said he wasn't hurt after being kicked from Sasuke's bed- She didn't know if she should believe the claims of a child, but she asked about it again, just to see what his answer would be. "You aren't hurt are you?"

With a flutter of long, dark lashes, the young child blinked, and glanced back up at the woman who sat before him in the dim candlelight of the dismal bedroom. For a passing second, he actually didn't know why she was asking, because he, indeed, had been trying to soothe his ache unconsciously, not paying it any mind otherwise.

When he realized that he was silently indicating that he felt pain, he dropped his tiny hand back to his side as he spoke up. "Hm..? ..Oh, I don't think so."

As always, the little boy spoke with a sort of unquestionable certainty in the neutrality of his tone. He didn't snicker or smirk as a fibbing child would do, and he didn't whine or cry or complain about any pain he could be feeling. The boy's detached attitude constantly had the kunoichi questioning what his life had been like previous to this. Had he been secluded and was unaware of how he should act in a social setting?

Still, Karin smiled warmly to the child, and inched herself closer to inspect for injury. It wasn't as if she was a medical shinobi, but how difficult was it to just look over a child who had fallen? It wasn't terribly complicated to ascertain whether he had been injured or not. All mothers looked after their children like this, right? Karin had been playing an intense game of 'house' with the cute little boy in her care, so it was just becoming natural to pretend to be a 'mommy'.

[Though, the concept of actually being a mommy, rather than pretending, still felt really weird.]

"Here, let me look at your shoulder.." Lifting her hands to the boy's shoulder very gently, she tugged his shirt to the side, the loose material sliding easily off the child's thin frame. The boy just remained still as his pale skin was revealed, and the kunoichi's fingers traced over a bruise that had began to grow at the joint, where the end of the clavicle neared the tip of the humerus. This bruise was almost perfectly rounded, the skin tainted a brownish pink along the edges, which deepened to a grayish purple toward the center, where the greatest pressure of impact occurred.

The woman continued to smile softly, sure that the bruise was the worst of the boy's injuries, or else he would be a bit more upset. After fixing the shirt back so that it covered the child correctly, Karin spoke up in a sweet tone, hoping that she might offer her young charge a bit of cheer. "It looks alright.. You can move your arm around, right?"

A gentle nod was offered in response from the child, and he demonstrated the truth of his gesture by reaching his arm up, and stretching it out, before he tugged it inward and rotated it in the joint a bit without an issue. "Yes, I can still move it."

The arm in question was allowed to lay back at the boy's side, and he spoke up again to reassure his female company, not wanting her to worry about him unnecessarily. He made it a point to let others know he wasn't as delicate as he looked. "Don't worry. It doesn't hurt very much, it's just a sore bruise."

The young woman just nodded to the boy, not pestering him anymore about the little bruise."Okay.."

But something else was still bothering her about him. Reddish-pink eyes watched from behind glass frames as the child's abyssal eyes flickered off to the side, not really focusing on anything, his gaze wandering as he lost himself within the mysterious confines of his own young mind, his unspoken territory, unknown to anybody else.

Karin wondered what the boy thought about as he withdrew himself into silence. What was he thinking as he wore that sweet but impassive mask, and those dark eyes ventured to such a lonely, distant emotion? Was he sad or depressed somehow? Did he miss his home or his parents and family? Was he worried that he might never get back to where he came from?

While appearing so sad, the boy still never spoke of his life, or of anything about himself, and he never demanded that Karin take him home. He had said he came from Konoha, but aside from indicating this fact verbally, he never mentioned it again. Had he found something to content himself in his mind, or was he just resigned to the way life liked to capture the most helpless people in a tide of chaos?

Looking at this unusually withdrawn and quiet boy, it made Karin feel suddenly so stupid and selfish. She sighed to herself, and hung her head slightly, though she didn't look away from the sweet child in front of her. "I'm sorry, you know.."

The boy turned his eyes back to the kunoichi as she spoke, the charcoal-black depths twinkling with an intelligent, attentive light as he blinked. This was how he let Karin know he was listening, and he continued to do so without interruption.

The woman reached a thin hand out, her fingers lacing in the child's black hair as she brushed it back away from his face, and caressed his cheek affectionately. "I'm being so selfish, busily worrying about myself, when you're really the one who has a reason to be upset..I'm sorry."

Karin supposed she just couldn't help herself- Everything, for a lack of better words, was getting so utterly fucked up. Things were falling apart before her eyes. Her days of happiness and of being content were winding down to their eventual, unavoidable end. Soon, she and this child would be two kindred spirits. They were two helpless people, lost in a lonely world that was unwilling to let things stay in perfect order, and unwilling to just let people live their lives joyfully.

The kunoichi reached out, her hands coming to rest upon the young boy's back, and she pulled him in closer, holding him gently against herself, as if to comfort him, when really she wanted to be comforted as well. But her need for affection easily translated into an expression of affection, and she held the child, wanting that sad face to fade away, and for him to be suddenly happy here with her, just her. Because nobody else around here cared enough to make sure the boy's world was put back together, and Karin knew better than to think she could hold her own in place, so.. She settled for this.

Still, she couldn't help but quietly weep as the doll-like boy rested silently tangled in her embrace, not moving or complaining or responding, just simply being there, as if he were truly meant to be, or he were letting it be.

"..I'm sorry.."

:: ::

_/..Real love, I'll give it. So we're bound to linger on. We drink the fatal drop. Then love until we bleed. Then fall apart in parts../_

/

It was true- Most human beings did the same thing when given a certain stimulus to react to. They pushed away things they couldn't understand or did not want to accept. They ignored things in life that they couldn't wrap their minds around, and some people even turned to violence to stop something they didn't consider 'normal' from happening.

Human beings were despicable creatures, and this is what occasionally made the phrase 'only human' a way of passing off intolerable behavior as acceptable.

Sasuke simply could not accept that his attempt at causing his own death had been conveniently interrupted by a small child, who he woke up to see watching over him, like some heavenly creature who descended from the light into darkness to protect the avenger. And it just so happened that this young boy, who was an ethereal creature to behold as he sat peacefully in the light of the sun, looked exactly like a copy of somebody very important, in child form. Sasuke could not accept this- He was _only human_, after all.

If Sasuke laid very still in his bed, and closed his eyes long enough so that darkness consumed his vision, he could take his mind far enough back to a time when he was very, very young. It was a time when all he did was busy himself on the floor with colorful objects and his imagination, and he quietly played all by himself for a few long hours, until that time during the day that he heard soft patters of footsteps nearing the front door. Then, he would look up, his heart racing happily in apprehension, feeling like it may explode at the soft clicking of the door just before it slid open.

And when that door slid open, the sun would beam into the room with overwhelming strength, taking the young version of Sasuke's eyesight completely away momentarily. But, slowly, a silhouette would become visible in the doorway. It was dark at first, but easily identifiable. A short, (though he seemed so big to Sasuke then) young boy, with obsidian tresses that just barely touched his shoulders, and jagged bangs that laid softly against his forehead. He had dark, doe-like eyes that always looked right at Sasuke with a fond, innocent warmth. And those eyes were always so attentive and wise, without staring in boredom or tiredness, despite the beginnings of tear troughs in the inner corners of his eyes that tinged his pale skin a bit grayish. It never made him any less beautiful.

And Sasuke would always drop whatever important object had captured his attention all day, forgetting all material and worldly things as the one he worshiped appeared in the doorway, as if that boy stood there just for Sasuke and Sasuke could not react with anything less than throwing himself at this other boy, longing for nothing but his gentle touches and his kind words. This other boy was Sasuke's older brother, his Aniki.

Sasuke remembered him exactly. He could remember the way Itachi used to look when he and his brother were children. He remembered, but just the same, it hurt to remember.

It hurt and that was why Sasuke wanted to push away these strange occurrences. There was no way that kid could possibly be his brother. And even if he were.. For what reason? Was this the avenger's punishment?

The teenage Uchiha opened his eyes to stare up at the ceiling, feeling his stomach beginning to grumble with an enraged kind of ferocity. He had thought it would be fun to let his so-called 'friends' watch him shrivel as he dedicated himself to a hunger-strike. It sounded rather fitting to lay in bed and suffer until his weakened bodily organs finally failed as he starved himself. This way he could punish the ones who had interrupted his suicide, and he could force himself to face just a bit of Itachi's suffering.

Alas, he was not so strong-willed while his stomach cramped and complained and his muscles weakly refused any mobility without some nourishment. The fact that a plate still waited atop his blankets with some tempting morsels served to break Sasuke's resolute.

So, he lifted himself slowly (because it was all he could manage) up from the mattress, and he let his eyes immediately be set upon the snack that had been provided. It was only some simple onigiri, but easy enough to indulge in. But just as Sasuke's fingertips brushed the sticky surface of the food at arm's length, his attention was captured by the tiniest movement in his doorway.

It was like the flinch of some tiny kitten, so minuscule and silent; but even that was enough to make an anxious shinobi's instincts flicker to life. The avenger's cold stare snapped up to the direction of this minute movement, and there in the doorway he caught sight of a small, helpless-looking creature, so perfectly innocent and inspiring of adoration, like a grounded dove with a torn wing; So completely vulnerable.

[And he stood in the doorway, just as Sasuke remembered him, every detail of his appearance exact and undeniable.]

That kid again; Sasuke stared for a moment, his mind captured in a time when he was much younger, and he almost expected to see the boy shrug a messenger bag from his shoulder and beckon Sasuke with the paw of a tiny hand.

But that was an illusion of a time that was long past and never returning, and the avenger simply let his eyes remain stony as he stared at the nuisance in his doorway. A stare alone was not enough to drive away the bravely standing child and his withdrawn expression, however, so Sasuke spoke up hesitantly, not really wanting to address the problem, lest he welcome it.

His voice was as stern and uninviting as his words. "What do you want? Didn't I tell you to leave?"

Surprisingly, the young boy nodded his head, agreeing with Sasuke that he had indeed been banished from the avenger's sight. Then he went on to explain exactly why he was willfully disobeying the lesson that had been harshly brought upon him earlier. "..You did. But I started to feel hungry, and the food Karin-san left in here was for you and I, to share.."

Sasuke wanted to tell the determined and aggravating child that he could just tell Karin to come fetch the food for him, but the teen didn't really want to have to deal with her either. Honestly, he wanted to just tell the kid to go away, and remain guiltless as to whether the boy starved or not.

"..Fine."

The Uchiha was unsure where his answer had come from as his mind rebelled against his tongue, but it was too late to take it back. (Even though the tiny boy was unsure if he should, indeed, proceed into Sasuke's room as beckoned; This was clear in how he stood, hesitating, in the doorway.) He sighed, trying to look away from the boy as he focused on the balls of rice sitting directly before himself, and he picked one up, at last. "Don't just stand there. Come and eat what you want. The sooner you finish, the sooner you can leave me the hell alone."

Now came a time of difficulty for Sasuke- continuing to ignore what seemed like an anomaly; A painful and unexplainable presence that Sasuke wanted to deny, yet he wanted to understand just the same. It was near impossibility for any person to turn their attention away from something that made them so curious.

It was this weakness that allowed the smallest shred of doubt to sneak its way into the avenger's stream of consciousness. _What if_ this boy _was_ Itachi? But.. How? And for what reason? Why the hell would Itachi suddenly reappear as a kid, and what could make such a thing occur?

These thoughts surged through Sasuke's mind as he held the onigiri in his hand, and he ate with a steady appetite, the food and his questions a welcome distraction from the disturbing presence that had quietly made its way into the room, and crawled back onto the bed to sit in front of the overwhelmed teenager.

At first Sasuke was completely grateful that the child held his tongue, and just ate quietly and politely. Sasuke kept his head turned to the side and ignored the boy easily enough, not having to deal with pestering chatter. But the young avenger was actually the one who could not hold his own tongue, and his charcoal eyes eventually wandered to the side to glance at the other boy as he nibbled at the rice. From there, Sasuke could not resist his questioning mind prodding at him any longer.

"...Where did you come from?" The avenger questioned the boy between bites, his eyes now watching the kid skeptically, the same way somebody might eye an obviously lain trap, disapproval apparent.

The boy seemed to have not expected the question, his head having been hung slightly low, and his eyes hidden beneath lowered lashes. But he looked up at the older male as Sasuke spoke, and a tiny unbusied hand lifted to tuck stray raven locks behind his ear nervously, yet he did not waver. "..I come from Konoha."

A pause fell between the pair, Sasuke trying to remain calm so that he could think rationally. He knew that if he could lock onto any tiny mistake, then he would know that this was just some sort of trick. (Probably that masked man's doing, really. He seemed shifty.) He finished chewing the bite in his mouth, and swallowed before he spoke up again, his voice even. "..Why are you here?"

The boy handled answering these questions just as mannerly, sure to swallow his food before speaking up. "..I don't know."

This rhythm of questions and answers quickly became a pattern, Sasuke watching every little move the young boy made as he verbally examined him, the inquiries coming in a slow but steady sort of pace. "..How did you get here?

The boy shrugged, his head shaking softly as if to say he was frustrated by his own lack of knowledge as he regretfully gave the same answer a second time. "..I don't know."

Sasuke decided to try something a bit easier- If this boy was just a child who happened to look like Itachi, it was possible that he was indeed very confused himself. Maybe Madara brought him here as some torturous form of amusement? "..When did you get here?"

"A few days ago."

How frustrating this was- The boy, even when he knew the answer to a question, seemed very nonspecific. It was almost like he didn't want to give any information that wasn't directly asked for. It wasn't just frustrating, though. Sasuke found it to be very suspicious.

So the teen decided he would attempt to dig into what the child did know, if only to see what the boy said in response, if only to have something he could grasp more firmly. "...Do you not have any other memories?"

Here, the child nodded, surely thinking this question silly, unless he was aware that people could actually forget everything that ever happened in their lives. The neutrality of his expression was of no indication to anything, nor the lack of emotion in his soft voice as he spoke. "..I have memories of my life. Just not of who brought me here or why."

Sasuke reached for another rice ball, his appetite not yet appeased. He continued to question the boy as he did so. "...What do you remember before being here?"

This question seemed to strike the child as more complicated, which instantly captured Sasuke's attention. The young boy's eyes sank down to stare at the blankets, flickering distantly in thought as the child sought a way to explain what was in his head. At first, the avenger assumed he had finally cornered the child, and the little boy had no lie to offer, but when the younger male spoke up, Sasuke was the one to be puzzled.

"..A lot of things. In a strange way, it doesn't feel like I just went to sleep one night and woke up here, but more like I went to sleep and dreamt for a very long time, so long that it is hard to remember what happened to me last, before I got here.."

As the child finished off his last bite, he laid his hands in his lap, and patiently waited for the teenager to pose yet another question.

Sasuke had taken a thoughtful pause, however; It was just a moment to consider the last answer he was granted. In a way the avenger thought the kid's explanation sounded like complete bullshit, but Itachi's words, to Sasuke, had always sounded like bullshit. He could not deny that the answer, itself, was characteristic of his elder sibling. Still, it made little sense.

Now the teen decided he would try to get a straight answer out of the kid. Something plain, and easy to decipher. "..Just tell me something you do remember before you got here."

First, the little boy looked up attentively, taking in the question he was being asked, those wide, dark eyes as perceptive as they were apathetic; Then, his line of sight wandered as he thought about things he could remember that still felt recent. "..I remember following after Tousan on important missions, and learning how to hold shuriken and kunai. And I remember Kaasan seeming very happy, and always wandering around the house humming lullabies she sang to me when I was younger.."

The answer that the child offered aided in bringing yet another question to mind. Sasuke quirked a single brow in intrigue, yet the question, as it echoed loudly in his mind, begging to be asked, it filled him with dread, just the same. It may have been so obvious, and it may have been easy information to come by, but Sasuke couldn't help but let a feeling of intimidation silently slip up on him.

His voice was nothing greater than a soft and wary utterance as he spoke the question in mind, and narrowed his eyes at the child sitting calmly in front of him, not wanting to trust anything about the boy. "...Who are your parents?"

This question, regretfully for Sasuke, was an extremely easy one to answer for the boy, and his calm, sweet voice spoke smoothly and innocently, not a single shade of malevolence tainting his words or making him seem as though he could possibly be lying. "Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto."

Just the simple mention of those names, the ease in which the child spoke them, without even a second's hesitation, left Sasuke suddenly feeling a chill upon his skin, his flesh prickling as he gazed down into those big, dark eyes, watching them stare emotionlessly up at him, peering into his very soul. It was like this was no longer a wicked game or a trick, but divine punishment. It was the same as a vengeful haunting from a child-like spook that giggled softly and scurried about your room at night, constantly jarring you to wake with quiet pattered footsteps.

But this spook housed himself in perfectly solid flesh, and stared up at Sasuke with eyes that held no trace of anger or disappointment or a lonely, confused depression that silently blamed the teen for an undeserved death.

That was why Sasuke still felt himself able to continue with the examination of any information he could squeeze out of this child. His voice was still low, and wary, however. "...How old are you?"

Again, this question was easy to answer. "I'm five years old."

Another moment of silence fell upon the two perched atop the bed. The teen had withdrawn into his thoughts for a moment, quietly muttering to himself, but not yet further questioning the little boy who simply waited. "...Five."

After Sasuke's second of consideration passed, he narrowed his eyes at the child again, this time with a skeptical glimmer becoming present within his cold, black eyes. " ..Did Karin tell you my name?"

A simple shake of the head was given in response, the boy silently seeming to note that the teen's demeanor had shifted suddenly.

The cause behind Sasuke's sudden change of attitude was made clear in his next question. Just as he had planned from the very beginning, Sasuke had found something to latch onto, and he would now try to drive the truth out of his little 'friend' (Or fiend, as it so seemed.) "..Then how do you know who I am? How do you call me by name if nobody told you what it was? "

Clearly, the subject that the young avenger had come upon was a delicate one in the child's mind, his own thoughts not even completely clear concerning the subject, and this showed in the way that his gaze dropped down to the sheets again, his lashes fluttering near his cheeks as the boy sank into a defeated-looking slump. His hands came together in his lap, his fingers lacing between one another, and he gave his head a confused shake.

The teen spoke up sharply, his voice cold and harsh. "Answer!"

Without a flinch, the child remained still and unwavering, even as Sasuke questioned him in disbelief, as if this entire ordeal were some sort of information-witch hunt. A whisper was all that was granted in response, the tiny boy's voice low and uncertain. "..I don't know."

Now Sasuke's voice raised itself slightly, though he smirked cruelly, his eyes flashing with a wrathful glow. "...You're lying about everything. I know you're lying, because Itachi, at five years old, wouldn't know who the hell I am, because I wouldn't have been born yet. But you somehow, miraculously just know my name anyway, and you sit here beside me like you care, when you don't know me at all."

The avenger chuckled to himself cynically as he mocked the child, feeling completely victorious. Still, even for all the amusement of it, he was getting tired now. He was tired of this charade, and of this entire game, and he was tired of that haunting face looking up at him with sad eyes, pleading with him to just believe.

Sasuke would not believe.

The young boy just continued to shake his head, those round, doe-eyes peering at Sasuke with a pitiful stare, his brows knitting together just barely while his hands came to lay upon his knees and his fingers curled to form little fists. "..I don't understand what you're talking about."

"You're fake." This was stated as a fact, the avenger's voice now detached, and speaking in finality. He felt as if he had finally won.

However, those words only served to confuse the young male further. He still gave his head a fierce shake, his shiny, raven hair moving softly to beat against his cheeks, and he spoke calm words that he felt were equally factual. "No, I'm not, I'm right here in front of you."

As he was now exhausted with the situation, the teenage Uchiha could only grow angry as the child refused to admit defeat when cornered. Sasuke had wanted to keep calm so to not weaken himself any further, but the persistent boy pressed him on and on, and Sasuke couldn't even understand why. What reason did this kid have to torture him? The avenger's eyes bled into a crimson glare to highlight his own frustration as his voice practically growled threateningly at the child. "Tell me how you know me, then, explain it!"

"I don't know!"

Sasuke blinked in surprise as the child exclaimed right back at him; It was not in the way that a child typically did, however. The boy did not scream or squeal or cry, but he raised his voice the tiniest bit, while his tone remained perfectly serious. Then, the tiny boy sighed of his own mounting frustration with not being believed or understood.

Balled fists relaxed, and the boy's hands shook from the force he had exerted, though now his hands were placed before him as he crawled forward to close the distance between himself and the older male he had watched after for days. He came to rest upon his knees in front of Sasuke, just enough to get on the teen's level, and he leaned near, his hands laying against Sasuke's covered leg for support. The tiny boy's face was close enough so that those perceptive, dark eyes could look into Sasuke's own strong, stubborn rubies.

[It felt like the weight of the young boy's stare pressed deeply enough that he could practically crawl inside of Sasuke.]

Then, once he felt he had Sasuke's complete attention, the impassive young boy spoke up to explain himself. "I know I've never met you before.. but I knew when you were in pain; I felt it.. I knew when I looked at you what your name was.. and even though I was sure I've never met you, I felt like, for some reason, you were important to me.. I felt like you needed to be protected.. so that is what I did."

He paused, blinking, though his eyes did not diverge from his direct stare into the avenger's fiery sharingan. He merely took a breath before he continued. "..You have the same red eyes as the rest of my family.. So I know that if I let you look into my eyes, you can see that I'm telling you the truth.."

And stare into those eyes, and that face, Sasuke did, though he had wanted to escape it all this time. Now, though, he couldn't hide as this miniature version of Itachi pressed himself undeniably near so that the teen had no choice but to look at what was most certainly a perfect replica of a young Itachi. The teen could not do anything but stare as this mystifying child pleaded with him to analyze the utter honesty in his eyes, and truly, his eyes did seem entirely honest. Sasuke felt he could, indeed, see deep inside, into the desperation that hid itself within those otherwise unreadable depths, like the thinnest pane of glass that could shatter with the tiniest tap, and it shined so transparent, yet so very delicate- How could any child fake such a struggle? How could any child put such effort into pretense?

For only the smallest fraction of a moment, it was like Sasuke could see deep into the boy's mind, past everything else, into the child's very soul, into everything the boy had seen in this life, and in a past life. And in its own mysterious way, it was like an indication of events past, of people left behind, of everything connected through interlaced strands of fate. And it felt like everything here had its own explanation, but the answers rested inside unawakened memories within the soul of one stray child.

But the avenger could never realize the true meaning alone, and even if this boy held no shade of gray within his heart, and was entirely incapable of lying, Sasuke knew still that he could not believe. Attempting to find a reason to believe meant tearing into his own battered heart, and reconsidering all those most painful thoughts in his mind, those memories of Itachi's last moments, and trying to find a hint at what was going on now and how it could negate what happened then.

No matter what, there was no possible way, as far as Sasuke was aware, that a man who died could suddenly rise from the dead like a phoenix, and be reborn again, young again, all over again. It was not possible.

Even as Sasuke was forced to face this strange reality before him, this child so like Itachi, who was here claiming that all he wanted was to protect him, (As if Itachi hadn't protected Sasuke long enough.) he simply still refused to accept this as plain truth.

In the end, all the avenger could really do was sigh, and turn away from the boy, hiding his eyes beneath pale lids as he deactivated his sharingan, and spoke now, gently, allowing his depressed, downtrodden inward feelings to show for only a moment.

"You just can't understand. You can't understand anything if I try to explain.." The teen took a shaking breath, his brows coming together and wrinkling his pale skin as the horrible, empty feeling of knowing his brother was gone forever came over him. It sat heavily in his chest, sinking down into the pit of his stomach, completely sickening, yet inescapable, and it was all he could do to even speak. "..Itachi is gone forever. He's dead now, and he isn't coming back.."

Sasuke opened his eyes, revealing woeful ebony optics that now shifted just barely to watch the motionless young boy, even as the avenger kept his head turned to the side, his black bangs falling messily in his face. The teen kept watching the child, the seconds passing in silence, causing him to slowly face the boy who just sat quietly, confused, but no longer so insistent.

One thing was clear to see, though- The thoughts passing to and fro within the child's mind, as if he were trying to analyze the older Uchiha's words and feelings, but still coming to no plausible conclusion. The young boy remained perfectly neutral, even as he was unaware of whether this verbal battle was truly won or lost. But somewhere deep within that innocent, honest gaze, which remained willingly open for Sasuke to delve into, the avenger could almost be certain he momentarily found a shred of pity.

Eventually, the boy just backed off, and plopped down onto his bottom, remaining silent. And for some unknown reason, the older male felt suddenly very awkward, as if he had done something wrong and should feel ashamed of himself. He did not show this, of course, but he did feel obligated to say something to the child now, and he only hesitated long enough to consider what needed to be said.

"..Are you finished eating?"

With a nod, the younger male spoke up matter-of-factly, his tone steady and disconnected. "Yes..I'm full now."

It didn't take very long before the child's sweet voice made itself heard again, and he looked up at Sasuke with a warm twinkle in his eyes and a glow of untarnished innocence, despite the his impassive expression. "Don't worry, I'll go now, Sasuke.. I don't want to bother you.."

The avenger said nothing, having not one single word that felt right as the boy excused himself. All Sasuke could do was nod to acknowledge what was said, and watch as the tiny creature slid from the bed, and disappeared from sight.

That was what he had wanted after all, to be left alone. Yet once he found himself again with nobody but himself, the smallest shard of confusion cut itself free from the back of the avenger's mind and flowed into the teen's consciousness to make itself known.

It made Sasuke remember why he had tried to end himself in the first place- Because he _was_ alone. Yet now he wanted nothing else.

_..Right?_

:: ::

"...Itachi-san... That's your name right..?"

The nervous girl's voice quietly spoke out into the dark emptiness of the room, shaking slightly as she addressed any potential spirit that could be still lingering alongside her while she inhabited the bedroom of the deceased in question. She had kneeled upon the soft, but thin cushion placed in front of a religious shrine-of-sorts; It was left behind from the last inhabitant.

Uchiha Itachi.

The fact that these things belonged to him, and that he had since passed away, still caused the current occupant of the room some anxiety, and this is why she now respectfully kneeled and bowed her head, hoping to not anger the fallen man, in the case that he happened to still be anywhere nearby.

"I've been staying in your room for a few days now. I'm a friend of your younger brother. I was.. just hoping that it would be okay with you if I used some of the candles you have over here... The room is really dark, and it is hard to see anything with just the light from the one lantern."

Lifting her head, she glanced from her right to her left, her small frame quivering uneasily, her ears practically straining to listen for the tiniest creaks or sudden, unexplainable noises. It was her hope that she would not hear any strange noises, because even though she was talking to a dead person, she would be extremely happy with not getting any answer in return.

With nothing but the sound of silence as a response, Karin took this as a sign that her borrowing of Itachi Uchiha's possessions would be okay, and she wouldn't be haunted over a few candles. A deep breath filtered into her lungs, her chest rising softly before she exhaled, and reached a tiny hand out to collect a few unused candles from the table immediately in front of her.

These items were, in turn, carried over to the table that stood next to the bed, being dropped messily about the surface with a clatter that echoed in the open space of the near-empty dwelling. The tiny, wax objects were all turned upright carefully and arranged in a likeable manner, Karin tediously placing the taller ones toward the back of the collection, and the smaller ones up front. Next she lifted a match from the table and struck it in a flash of tiny embers and grayish smoke, using the short-lived flame to light every candle she had in her possession.

The match was set aside as it died off, and Karin smiled to herself in satisfaction; The room was not very nice, but it was much more comfortable without the thick, inky darkness obscuring everything. How was a girl supposed to tend to herself if she couldn't even look at herself? It caused the kunoichi's cheeks to flush in embarrassment. Who knows how many times over the past few days she had walked out of this room looking like hell. It really made her question the obsession that everybody had with these ridiculously dark, underground layers. Didn't they know that mankind had evolved beyond living in caves for a reason?

The girl just shook her head in aggravation as she took her hairbrush from the table and side-stepped over to the mirror. Inwardly, she thanked Sasuke's brother yet again- It was SO much easier to see her own reflection with the help of those candles, and she busied herself with stroking the brush along her pinkish-red locks, obsessively combing out any tangles, though she never successfully tamed down the one rebellious side of her hair.

The brush was eventually set aside, but Karin still fiddled with her hair, unsure whether she liked her bangs swooped, or parted in the middle, or just combed neatly together so they laid naturally against her forehead. She hoped to ascertain which look had the most charming appearance, and to add in the seduction of her look, she reached up to zip her top down, showing off the skin of her chest. While she wanted this to make her seem more attractive, she found herself with a dejected expression as she opened her shirt further to examine the extensive collection of slight imprints lingering on her skin from her healing-bite technique. (Plus, she REALLY wished she had bigger boobs.)

But something else came to the woman's attention, and she tugged her shirt down almost aggressively in order to get a better look. She had one bite printed a few inches below her collarbone that did not look anything like the others, and at first she thought the flickering glow of the candles fighting the shadows in the room had just forced an illusion onto her skin.

So, Karin reached over to grab one of the stronger-burning lights, and she brought it in close enough to cast an undeniable glow on her flesh. And, indeed, even with the vibrant flame held near to her skin, the mark did not vanish, but instead, it became all that much more clear. There were two jagged crescents that arched in opposite directions from one another, a perfect indication of top and bottom teeth having been pressed into Karin's skin; But this bitemark was the only one that was cast in a dark grayish, almost black, hue, and spanning out from it were little winding trails of gray. It looked like somebody had bitten Karin and, subsequently, the flesh around the imprint had begun to die. It was quite a worrisome little eyesore, and worst of all...

The woman had not the slightest idea where it had come from.

"What are you doing?"

A male voice very suddenly echoed into the dismal space of the bedroom, the surprise of it practically making the kunoichi's hair stand on end as she jolted, startled. Her head whipped to the side quickly, in order to discover the identity of the person who had snuck up on her. (As difficult as it was to do; Hey, she had been distracted.) A racing heart thumped in her chest, the tense environment of this cave-like labyrinth, and sleeping in the room of a dead guy wearing on her nerves.

Luckily, Karin was relieved to see it was just Sasuke standing right inside the doorway of the open space, and she let out a sigh as she relaxed herself, and addressed her leader. "..Oh, Sasuke-kun.. It's just you."

The Uchiha had one eyebrow lifted a very slight degree, seeming a tad bit unimpressed by the girl's jumpy reaction, and by one other thing- This other thing was the first subject he mentioned. "Are those.. Itachi's candles?"

The glasses that rested on the bridge of the woman's nose were pushed up nervously while her murky pinkish eyes trailed slowly to the candle that was in her hand, then over to the mass of candles sitting on the table that stood nearby. She sat the object in her hand down on the table with the rest of the collection while a sheepish smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "..Don't worry, I asked permission before using them."

Karin, with her hands now free, zipped her shirt back up; Normally she would flaunt such a thing, if Sasuke walked in on her when she was less-than-decent, but she didn't want her crush seeing that nasty mark on her chest. Sasuke paid Karin's actions little mind, instead just staring at the girl with a still subtly unimpressed expression.

Taking a few more steps into the room, the avenger glanced around as he questioned the kunoichi's last statement, his normally neutral tone ringing with slight curiosity. "...You don't mean that you asked that kid, do you?"

The woman's head tilted, and she blinked in confusion at her leader's words. "Huh?"

Seeing Karin's baffled face, Sasuke knew immediately that he didn't want to bother starting their conversation out in this way. He shook his head to the kunoichi, dropping the subject. "Never mind.."

A voice that was soft, and still laced with confusion as Karin dragged out her syllables, saying nothing but, "Okay," was the last thing that hung between both shinobi for an extended moment, silence causing a feeling of awkwardness to grow, especially for the woman while she simply stood staring at the male staring back at her.

She had remembered suddenly what happened earlier, and glanced off to the side as her fingers reached up to fiddle with the ends of her hair. It also served to remind her that the avenger was not quite mentally stable lately, having attempted suicide... Where the hell was Suigetsu? He was supposed to be looking after Sasuke.

The silence was completely unbearable, though, and Karin wasn't the sort to stand around being a shy-girl. No, she had dealt with too many idiot men in her lifetime to let one get her all flustered. She turned her framed eyes to look back at the Uchiha, and took a breath, quickly mentioning the first thing that came to mind. "...Umm... Are you feeling well enough to be walking around?"

The answer to the woman's question was not an answer when it came, however. Clearly, Sasuke did not really want to discuss his health, and instead, skipped right to what was on his mind. (Karin was used to him doing that anyway. She just wished he would say what he wanted rather than making her speak up first, if he wasn't going to answer her in the first place.) "...I came to ask you about that kid."

But this came as a slight surprise, and the woman blinked. She really didn't expect Sasuke to be asking her about that child, and even more so, coming to her room to ask. She didn't really think much of it, though. It was just strange, in a way. "...What about him?"

A reserved and direct voice came in response, Sasuke's question being easily posed. "Can you tell me where he came from? Are you the one who found him?"

Again, Karin maintained a straight face, a bit baffled by Sasuke's questions, but it was easily enough answered. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, and glanced off to the side, thinking back. "..Well, it was more like he found me.. I woke up to him sitting on my bed completely naked, and starving.. I thought he might have been a prisoner of some sort, but I'm not really sure, to be honest.. He doesn't talk about himself very much, and even when he does, it isn't very specific... I had planned to try and return him to his home, if he still has one, but it got sort of pushed aside because.. Well.. You know.."

Karin's voice trailed off as she hesitated in mentioning Sasuke's attempted suicide, and the condition he had been in over the last few days. Thankfully, the Uchiha did not appear to be offended by the slip-up that almost occurred, his mind still focused on finding information concerning the child.

Standing as still, and unexpressive as usual, Sasuke just narrowed his dark eyes slightly in curiosity as his smooth voice questioned the kunoichi further. "...Did he tell you his name, by any chance?"

The reaction to_ this_ question was a bit more severe. The kunoichi remained still for a moment, not seeming to react at first, though her eyes flickered about in what was clearly thought, as if she were trying to recall the answer. Then, suddenly, her eyes widened a bit, and a hand lifted to lay against the side of her head, her fingers tangling in her hair. "...Oh, I'm such an idiot! ..I never even asked him his name! All this time, and I don't even know his na-..."

Indeed, the woman felt very stupid, and rude, not bothering to ask the kid what his name was after days of him being here. It was quite a blunder. But then she switched to concerning herself with why Sasuke wanted to know if the kid told Karin his name. Why not just ask the boy what his name was? And since when did Sasuke even care? "Wait, um.. Sasuke-kun, why do care all of a sudden about the boy? I was under the impression that you didn't like him.."

Sasuke spoke up as he wandered over nearer to Karin, though he past by her slightly, picking up a candle from the table next to her bed. His answer was one he hesitated to give out for a moment; His teammates probably already thought he was crazy, and this only made it worse. "...He told me quite insistently that his name is.. Itachi."

Once he had the item in hand, he started over to the table that sat near to the floor, where his older brother had created a sort of religious collection. Karin followed slowly behind him, her steps tiny, and nervous. "..You mean... Like your.. Brother, Itachi?"

The avenger nodded, but didn't turn his attention to his teammate otherwise, as he spoke up. "..Yes. Uchiha Itachi."

Watching the teen as he kneeled before the 'shrine', Karin came to stand nervously behind Sasuke, possibly a bit too close, though she almost couldn't help it. The previous statement sent a surge of chills down her spin, causing her skin to prickle, and she shivered suddenly, not terribly fond of this ghostly mess. So, she uttered her next words in a careful, quiet voice, not wanting to anger the dead or the living, for that matter. "But... Isn't your brother...?"

The kunoichi might have trailed off, but Sasuke easily knew what she was asking. With his wounds still feeling bitterly fresh, a more normal reaction to being spoken to of his (dead) sibling would be anger. He made an exception at this very moment, however, because he was confiding in his kunoichi teammate, if only for the sake of information.

So he gave his head a soft nod, and replied in a shushed tone. "...yeah."

All but quivering behind the kneeled Uchiha stood Karin, her knees pressed against Sasuke's back now as she inched her way ever closer to him. (For once it wasn't because she wanted to seduce him.) She still tried to maintain a brave appearance, even if her trembling betrayed her, and as any good shinobi would do, she attempted to rationalize this situation into something less.. paranormal. "Do you think he is making it up? ..I'm not sure how he would know your brother's name, but obviously he isn't your brother. He's just a kid."

A single, black optic was cast back to glance at Karin, a serious look contained within what little expression was visible. "...but he looks exactly like my brother... When Itachi was younger."

After he spoke, Sasuke turned back to face the collection that once belonged to Itachi. Meanwhile, the red-headed woman standing practically on top of him shuddered visibly, (That is, if anybody had been watching.) her fearless act squarely tossed out the window at what Sasuke had suggested, and she lifted her fingertips to her lips, and nibbled on them nervously, her eyes darting here and there, expecting to see some pale, naked child come crawling from any dark crevasse, covered in blood, and seeking revenge for his untimely death.

"Sasuke... I'm getting kind of freaked out. You aren't just lying, are you?"

The plight of the terrified woman was going completely unnoticed, or else overlooked. The young avenger's attention had been captured by something seemingly more important than ghosts, and he mused audibly as he examined this fascinating item. "...This is.. That scroll you opened before, isn't it?"

The candle in Sasuke's hand was carefully placed close to the open scroll that had been left messily laying on top of the table, the thick parchment unfurled to reveal what was printed on the white surface. Delicate fingertips trailed along the edges of the heavy paper as dark eyes curiously flickered about the item. The avenger's questioning had also been enough, apparently, to jar Karin from her panic, and she placed one hand on each of Sasuke's shoulders as she leaned over him gently, holding her head low enough that her framed eyes could look upon the scroll that sat abandoned on the table.

The woman did not immediately notice anything amiss with the scroll, other than it being left out, which was probably her fault. "..Oh, yeah.. I never put it back."

It took Sasuke a moment of consideration, since he hadn't looked at the scroll quite as carefully as Karin had originally, but he knew that something seemed different about the lone piece of thick paper. Dark eyes continued to study the symbols, and traced the drawn lines, then finally it clicked in his mind what had changed. "..The seal that was on it is gone now.."

This did not seem terribly strange to Karin- She had accidentally broken some sort of tiny container of a mysterious fluid when she opened the scroll. She just assumed it had been old, so the properties of the chemical meant to erase the text had a slower effect than what was intended. "...Maybe the liquid that spilled onto it erased the lettering?"

Sasuke remained silent, not saying anything back to his teammate's suggestion. He felt entranced by the thoughts and emotions winding themselves into an intricate tapestry within his mind, and he strived to capture the meaning of it all, reaching for even just the tiniest flicker of understanding. He knew something beyond his control was happening, but he hadn't a slight clue as to what, as just the same as when he was a child, he found himself a helpless little butterfly, caught in a spider's web.

He began to close up the scroll, examining every inch of the durable paper as his fingers slid along its rigid surface. Those soft, sensitive fingertips brushed over a more rough area of the paper as the scroll was nearly shut, and the avenger turned it in his hand to allow the surface further illumination from the candlelight- Any change of hue or imperfection was more difficult to make out on the red-colored backside of the paper, but with attentive, focused sharingan, Sasuke was able to locate the dullest brownish tinge; A few smeared droplets, and a stray fingerprint pressed upon the red side of the paper. They were a shade darker, with a dry, crusty texture. It seemed like it could only be one thing- Blood.

The teenage Uchiha closed the scroll completely, and put it away upon a shelf within arms reach, so it sat stacked atop a small collection.

A lusting thirst for information only deepened itself within the Uchiha as he was led along a path that provided him with no answers, and more questions. Quietly, he spoke up, his voice impassive and his form unmoving from his kneeled position. "...Karin."

The sudden sound ringing out to break the silence seemed to shake the kunoichi, but she responded promptly regardless, backing away to give her leader some space as he came to his feet. "Y-yes, Sasuke-kun?"

Eyes that were cold, but questioning, turned to face the red-headed woman, the soft glow of sharingan fading into deactivation filtering into a passionate, dull illumination as the young avenger's voice spoke up, his question ringing more critical than Karin would have expected. "...Has that boy told you anything about himself?"

Because Sasuke seemed so desperate for information, or as desperate as he would allow himself to seem outwardly, Karin quietly considered the question, and whether she had anything satisfying that might make a decent answer. She thought back, feeling completely idiotic over the fact that she had spent so little time actually trying to find important things out from the child, not even asking what his name was; The only thing that came to mind was one of the very first bits of information the boy mentioned upon their first meeting, so the kunoichi spoke up regarding this, informing Sasuke. "..He mentioned being from Konoha."

Karin was left to feel completely useless as Sasuke shook his head, dissatisfied with this answer, prompting the woman for anything else she could offer. "...Is that all?"

The woman sighed, and gave her own head a shake as she shrugged, lifting her hands out to her sides to signify that she didn't know anything more. "...Yes. Like I said.. He is really quiet, usually..."

Lowering her head, Karin let her eyes stare down at the floor as she muttered words softly to herself, unsure of whether Sasuke would hear her or not.

"_...I'm sorry.."_

::

Meanwhile, a confused child wandered back into the dismal layer, after spending a short period of time outside, just warming himself in the sun, and admiring the green fields that spanned a short distance to a rocky shoreline. He basked in the unhindered glow of the sun as she hovered above in a cloudless sky, and he let himself rest in the soft grasp of the grassy earth, feeling lulled as a cool, salty breeze rushed up from the sea, sprinkling the young boy every now and again with minuscule droplets of water.

It had felt so peaceful there, as if the boy were the only person in the entire world. Yet he simply could not escape the forlorn emotions that had steadily began to grow within him throughout the day, no matter where he ran to.

The boy, now, tread deftly into the hidden opening that dipped down into the underground catacombs, an instant chill caressing his soft, pale flesh as his tiny feet pattered soundlessly down the dank, dismal hallways. With a tiny sigh, he navigated flawlessly through what had been his home over the past few days, so familiar with the areas he had explored that he could keep his eyes plastered to the stony floor without losing his way.

This wasn't something he liked to do, per se, but he had begun to feel so hollow, and unfocused, that he just let his head loll forward while any and every thought faded from behind his eyes, making him seem like a shell.

He halted suddenly, his eyes brought back to life by something curious. There was a large blackness sprawled upon the floor, blocking out the candlelight that typically created a soft ambiance through the more used areas of the layer. The edge of this elongated shadow barely touched to the little boy's sandaled feet, spanning just over tiny, pale toes. Dark, innocent optics stared down at the tip of this mysterious shadow, tracing it, following it as it stretched down the hall a short distance, and puddled beneath the feet of another figure who was standing stock-still.

Those round, curious eyes continued upward, lifting as the child's tiny head fell back slightly, raising a benevolent, youthful face to gaze up, in the direction of this person who suddenly was in his company. His vision climbed from a pair of black sandals, up two long legs covered in loose-fitting black pants, over hips and a torso hidden behind a solid covering of ebony material, to a chest, and wide shoulders, all the way up a neck that was also wrapped in black, before the young boy's eyes at last rested on a twisted mask that seemed reddish-orange in the dull light.

And from behind that mask, the child could see one glowing, blood-red eye, shining like murderous fury as that one eye glared straight down at the boy who blocked this dark, demonic man's path.

The child's breath hitched, as if stolen from his very lungs, and he stood frozen in place, feeling possessed by a rush of dread at just the sight of this person who he was certain he had never met, and yet... He couldn't help but want to take his first step back away from that creature.

But if he moved, he risked provoking this man who was bathed in a most terrifying presence, so all he could do was wait, and stare, and hope that the solidified shadow blocking his path just dissipated into the cracks and crevasses between the stone..

::

/..tbc../

::

_Author's note: Psst- If you're reading this story, and you want me to keep updating it REALLY often, you'd better go vote for it in the poll that you can find at the top of my user profile. Otherwise, another story may be selected to be updated most often, instead of this one._


	4. Chapter 4

:: ::

_It was but a few moments after the gargantuan Akatsuki agreed to aid his partner with the 'inability to create chakra' problem that Itachi went to work preparing to cast the jutsu he has spoken of; The jutsu that would borrow chakra from the reserves of the Samehada._

_Kisame watched with interest, fascinated by the intricacy and cleverness of his partner's jutsu, this apparently being something Itachi had created himself to compensate for his own physical handicap. He never had any doubt that the young Uchiha was a shinobi of utter genius, but he also had the capacity to form his own techniques from scratch to solve his own personal problems; Kisame felt himself pretty impressed with the kid._

_The large man stood, towering above his partner, who was kneeled upon the grassy earth, a scroll unfurled before him. This scroll was not blank, but appeared to have already been used once before-Surely this occurred the one other time that Itachi had mentioned using this jutsu. Now the Uchiha carefully created a new seal upon the paper, marked in his own blood, and when he finished, he activated the jutsu. _

_This instant was very curious, and almost surreal as the older shinobi paid witness. The blood seal sizzled, and bubbled, as if it were a boiling pool of blood, rather than lines on paper, and it began to rise up from the scroll, turning from a deep crimson to a shadowy obsidian. It was a small rise at first, which grew into a blacked sort of blob, that when it finally reached its intended size, morphed and took on a final shape, and a feathered texture; a body, feet, wings, eyes, and a long, black beak became evident before the small creature let out a harsh cawing sound, its call gravelly and hoarse. It flapped its wings in the joy of just coming into existence, and lifted completely free of the paper, just to land on the ground, and hop around as any normal bird might, looking inquisitively about at its surroundings._

_Kisame raised a brow as he smirked a sharp-toothed sort of smirk, his eyes watching the black bird with interest. It was quite a trick. He looked, next, at his partner, who was staring up at him with an impassive but patient face, as if to say, 'Are you ready now?'_

_The ex-Mist ninja did not wish to keep his partner waiting, so he laid his great sword upon the ground, and began to unwrap the very tip of the Samehada. The living sword seemed to yawn as if it had been awakened from a pleasant dream, but Kisame just chuckled, thinking of it as one might an adorable pet._

"_Alright. So, that bird is the leech? ..It is pretty attractive for a leech, I suppose." The muscular shinobi spoke up in regard of the raven who represented Itachi's jutsu in some strangely poetic sense- A leech, or a scavenger, it was all relevant._

_These words brought the slightest of twisted smirks to the Uchiha's lips, and he watched his creation with fond but devilish sharingan eyes. "Yes, but despite the apparent tameable nature of a single crow, a murder of crows can be a devastating force, or more than one might expect from birds. During war times, crows were infamous for their fondness of plucking eyes from the sockets of wounded, vulnerable shinobi who could do nothing to struggle as they laid upon a field of bodies. But I'm sure you know that. You've lived long enough to experience war."_

_The older shinobi, again, chuckled to himself at his partners words, speaking a quick, "Morbid as usual." He noted Itachi to be a rather strange soul, whereas Kisame had once thought all shinobi from the Leaf to be pansies who believed shinobi are meant to do good, and that mercy is always spared, and that teammates never die. Itachi was different; He clearly didn't buy into that bullshit, and wasn't nearly as brainwashed as his fellow Leaf shinobi. Yet another reason for Kisame to find his partner likable. _

_But both fell silent as they watched the two creatures on the ground. Samehada squirmed about, and hissed at the noisily cawing and flapping bird, though the sword still seemed curious as to whether this feathered creature may be edible. The sword struck forward, and snapped its razor-toothed jaws at the small bird, which sent the feathered creature fluttering off into the sky. The bird merely circled, however, before it finally drew its wings inward, and dropped its head to make a dive toward the odd creature crawling in the long, wild grass. In a strangely curious sort of way, the sword lifted its 'head' as if to watch the bird, and, intent on making the ebony creature into a meal, the sword opened a gaping mouth wide, and lunged upward with a snap to swallow the bird as it swopped down._

_At first, the Samehada did not give any visible reaction, other than lying back down in a completely satisfied sort of manner. But a few seconds passed by, and the seal on the scroll began to glow, and burn itself permanently into the paper, not to ever be erased. Once that light faded away, the Samehada suddenly began to wriggle and writhe with a screech, hoping it may rid itself of whatever it had just swallowed, but this did not occur, and would not, because the jutsu had taken effect, and could not be removed. When it could not regain its former comfort, the sword crawled up, onto the back of its master, uttering soft, pitiful whimpers of, 'gigigi..'_

_Strangely, this strong reaction seemed to surprise the Mist shinobi, and he lifted a hand to pat against the soft area around his swords mouth, trying to calm it down._

"_He didn't seem to like that very much.."_

_Itachi shook his head to his partner's words, stating his own reply very simply. "No. No leech really enjoys being leeched from."_

:: ::

The two stood stock-still as they faced off in the dark, stale air of the enclosed hallway. Both quietly contemplated the other, each studying the one before him, but with completely different thoughts and emotions. The tiny, young boy of five years watched with endless black eyes, no emotion visible, aside from perhaps a tad of nervous apprehension and wonder that somehow teetered toward dread. In his mind, he wondered if this thing before him was a man, or a demonic shadow, or maybe just a ghost? He knew he had no idea, yet he felt himself threatened by whoever or, whatever it was, the man's terrible aura reaching out, and grasping the innocent boy in a tight, merciless hold, leaking into his skin, its touch as cold as ice.

But the man himself felt a far greater array of things at the sight of this child who stood so ignorantly in front of him, looking up at him with eyes that feigned innocence. At first, he was gripped in surprise, the devilish trickery beneath the surface of this moment stunning him. The unexpected actions that he now realized had taken place in the past, right under his nose, and he hadn't noticed- How foolish he had been to trust that wicked child, Uchiha Itachi. How foolish he had been to secretly admire that brilliant boy, and trust him despite his foolishly unbreakable determination, and selfishness. How foolish he had been, and now he saw that. He saw it, and he would not admit, but deep in the back of his mind, it frightened him.

None of that was of any consequence. The masked Uchiha who stood in the hall like a solidified shadow knew better than to hesitate in the grasp of dread and a feeling of stupidity. No, he would fix his past mistakes here and now, and make sure that this thing went no further.

He felt ease in making this decision, because once the surprise dulled away, he felt his muscles tighten, and his one visible eye flaring a livid blood-red as he balled enraged fists, seething in his own spiteful fury. He would destroy Uchiha Itachi right here and now where that incompetent Sasuke had failed, utterly.

There was not even the slightest sign of movement as Madara came forward in a shadowy flash, his gloved hand grasping the despicable child by the neck, and squeezing the thin pillar of flesh in a crushing grip. It came as a surprise that the delicate bones didn't snap that very instant, but the masked Uchiha had no particular care if the neck was broken, or if the boy suffocated, or if he died by the eventual draining that had already begun.

"You little wretch. I put my trust foolishly in you, and you stole from me, right under my nose. You won't be allowed to use the information you acquired, because I'm going to destroy you now before you even have the chance to remember what you took, or regain your strength." The masked man's voice poured out in a deep, vicious tone, but he spoke little more as his head fell back slightly, and he sighed in a pleased sort of way. It was Itachi's very essence that caused this effect, the divine, delicious delicacy that was his very -being- as Madara began to take it into himself. Words could not define the quality of Itachi, body and soul, and how it felt to consume him. As he indulged himself in this, Madara was almost glad that things had happened this way.

One crimson eye watched in ecstacy and complete elation as grayish-black marks began to trail along the young boy's skin, starting from just beneath each finger that was wrapped around the child's neck, and spanning outward in random patterns somewhat resembling the crawling of veins and arteries.

The boy himself struggled minutely, immediately finding his worst terrors realized when he was grabbed up. He kicked, and clawed at the man's gloved hand as it lifted him into the air, but even though he couldn't breathe, and it felt as if his head may just pop right off from the pressure, he wondered vacantly if it really mattered what happened to him. His skin began to feel like it was being torn away, or burned, but as his body began to weaken, he gave up in struggling, not caring enough to do so.

He thought of everything he had in life; His mother, who had distanced herself from him without an understandable reason or explanation, His father who was cold to him, and cared little about the boy's personal feelings, This world, and all of its cruel, frightening darkness. And then the one person that the boy felt somehow connected to- That person hated him and wanted the boy to disappear forever. So the boy thought, maybe, he should do exactly that. He fell completely still, submitting himself to his fate, his cheeks flushing as his watery, black eyes closed, and he faded away.

Those long, dark lashes had lowered completely before a cold, demanding, angry voice echoed out into the hallway, its tone as venomous as it was unignorable. "Let him go, right now."

This voice rang out loud and clearly, meeting the ears of the masked man only seconds before he turned his head to glance over his shoulder, and catch sight of a flash of gleaming silver coming directly toward him from behind. The sharp steel cut through the fetid air of the underground layer, letting out a crisp, clear ring, speaking audibly of its own ability to slice Madara down, should he not avoid the strike. With no other choice, the shadowy, masked man let his body be lost to solidity the very second the sword should have struck him, and the blade passed directly through, and went on to slice the air beneath where the child's feet hung.

The one who had shown up to rescue the helpless boy, the avenger, Uchiha Sasuke, did not stop, but instead, passed directly through the masked man, grabbing up the unconscious child as he slipped free of Madara's clutches. He cradled the boy in one arm, while he held his sword tightly in his other hand, continuing forward to gain a slight distance from the masked phantom, then he turned his head to glare back with a murderous red stare.

"And just the hell do you think you're doing?" Sasuke's tone was as vicious as his glare, his words devoid of anything but anger, and the hatred that burned eternally within him.

Not feeling particularly threatened by the teenage Uchiha, Madara paid his threatening tone and glares no mind. That boy did not frighten him in the slightest, because Sasuke was not nearly as devious or unpredictable as the child who rested in his arms. Likewise, Sasuke was ignorant as to what was going on, and as expected, the masked man could see instantly that the teen Uchiha was clinging to this hollow shell that deceived him, mimicking the appearance of Uchiha Itachi. The teenage boy was lost in a confusing, chaotic sea of emotion, and would likely take anything, any substitution for the brother that was gone forever.

The shadowy man sighed, his old voice seeming constantly tired, but wise in some sort of twisted way, and he pointed one condemning finger in the direction of Sasuke and the child he was protectively clutching. "I know what you might think.. You think Itachi has somehow come back to you, or that you've regained at least some tiny shred of his presence.. But mark my words, that thing is not your brother, but a soulless little imp that will drain you of your very life, and riddle your existence with endless misfortune.."

With only enough patience to let the elder man finish, Sasuke snapped back instantly with words of his own, sheathing his sword as he spoke. "I'll decide if that is the truth on my own.."

Fearlessly, and with actions that clearly stated his unwillingness to discuss this any further, Sasuke shifted the boy in his arms as he held him now with both, and sauntered by the masked man without a single care. He glared with cold eyes, and an impassive face as he walked by, then disappeared down the hall to his own bedroom.

::

Watching with concern from the doorway of her own bedroom, the red-haired kunoichi's framed eyes glanced nervously down the hall after Sasuke rushed off, and she heard his voice speaking in that sharp tone down the hallway. She had no idea what had roused Sasuke's aggression, but she waited on pins and needles to find out.

Her answer came as soon as she spotted her adored leader returning from the shroud of darkness down the corridor, the crisp white of his top vibrant, even among the shadows. She still was unaware as to what exactly happened, but she realized easily that it involved the young boy the very moment she saw him cradled lifelessly in the avenger's arms. She felt the child's chakra levels as he was carried near, the terribly drained, shuddering lack of lifeforce within the boy, a weak, tiny light on the verge of flickering out.

Her pinkish eyes widened in shock, not only clueless about what had happened to the child she, herself, had sworn to protect (and failed), but why? Who could hurt such an innocent creature, aside from perhaps Orochimaru?

"Sasuke.." Eyes coated in a worried, glassy sheen watched Sasuke as he came near enough to speak to. Karin was desperate to know what had happened, and why this child's lifeforce, which should have been bursting with unhindered, untamed strength, seemed now just a shallow, stagnant puddle, soon to dry up. "What the hell happened? Who did this to him? His chakra is at an almost fatally low level!"

The avenger remained stoic, and unreadable, though a trace of bitterness lingered in the darkness of his eyes, and he spared his female teammate only a slight glance as he gestured for her to accompany him to his bedroom, answering her question in the simplest of words. "It was that masked bastard."

Everything about this matter was a shock, and difficult to fully understand- Karin followed along, remaining attuned to the child's delicate chakra while she attempted to sort everything out in her mind. She never knew where the child had appeared from, and maybe she never would, at this point. She didn't know why that man, Madara, would decide to kill a helpless kid, and Karin was endlessly uncertain of what Sasuke was feeling about this situation.

The two shinobi walked into Sasuke's bedroom, the door being slid shut behind Karin for privacy as the avenger approached his bed, and gently let the young boy slide from his arms down to the mattress. He looked down at the child, the mirror image of Itachi from years ago, and Sasuke clenched his jaw in disgust at what Madara had done.

Laying limply upon the bed like a broken doll, the tiny Itachi's lashes rested against his cheeks, which were sapped of their youthful rosiness, along with the rest of his skin. His lips even seemed paler as they remained parted, and the child took shallow breaths, barely clinging to life. Every bit of the boy had lost its young, healthy luster, and Sasuke cursed beneath his breath at having failed to protect the boy, despite not accepting or believing him.

Sasuke hadn't believed the child's words, or claims, and even resented the boy for having saved him. He was wary, perhaps even fearful of what this boy's existence even was or what it meant, but... Sasuke didn't want him to die.

"..Sasuke?" Karin's voice spoke up gently to the Uchiha as she laid a hand upon his shoulder, and looked down at both Sasuke and the child with concern.

Then, the teenage Uchiha weakly whispered a response. A soft, but somehow hesitant plea. "...help him."

"What, Sasuke?" Just barely being able to make out the quiet words of her leader while he sat with his head hung, peering down at the child that was dancing so close to death, Karin was almost certain that she had misunderstood.

"..Karin.." Lifting his head, Sasuke turned to look up at the woman who was standing behind him, dark eyes modestly admitting to defeat, to helplessness, and quietly begging the kunoichi to do something, anything, as long as she could save the child. "..Help him.."

It was perplexing, paralyzing, to see Sasuke, proud Sasuke, looking so desperate. It left the female shinobi in a stunned, breathless silence for a passing second, but she did not linger on in this way for very long, knowing she would do as Sasuke asked, and she would at least try to help the boy laying quietly on the mattress. Yes, she would do anything asked of her by her adored leader, even if he only requested her aid in the detached, cold tone that he typically spoke in. But in those cases, she made caring pretenses, taking orders only for her own selfish reasons.

This time was completely different, however, and Karin had plenty of reasons to do as she was so kindly asked. She had plenty of reasons that she honestly _wanted_ to fulfill this wish. She had seen the truth now, about Sasuke, about his feelings. He had shunned and denied the child who was so enamored with him, at first, but now the Avenger's willingness to care for the boy was shining through in this desperate moment; Karin could see it plainly. She could see the truth of this miracle that had played out to tie the group back together just as it had begun to come apart at the seams; This boy, he had appeared, like some tiny angel, to give Sasuke back his reason for living, and Karin would not willingly let her leader's new purpose slip through her fingers without a struggle. She knew better than to think, anymore, that she could be the one Sasuke needed most, but in this way, she could contribute to giving Sasuke what he really -did- need, and she was happy to do so.

Aside from that, she couldn't help but admit that the boy, himself, had stolen her heart away with his quiet, but innocent charm. He didn't deserved to die like this.

With careful movements, the red-haired kunoichi slid herself down onto the bed, resting atop the sheets with the small boy just within her reach. A thin hand reached up to clasp the zipper of her purple top, and she lowered it slowly to expose the upper half of her chest, taking a deep breath as every eyesore was put on display. She did not bother looking over at her leader, instead focusing on the boy as his chakra flickered dimly, and his breathing persisted slowly, and softly, but with only enough determination to continue maybe one last hour without some help. On her knees, Karin bent over the young boy, taking his frail, light-weight body into her arms, and she lifted him so that his head lay against the warm skin of her chest. It was tricky to accomplish, since his frame was completely limp and weak, but she managed to support him, cradling him in one arm while she pressed his head so that his mouth rested against her, his lips a bit lower than her collarbone.

She was unsure if she could even get the boy to bite down on her skin in his unconscious state, but with quiet coaxing and unfailing persistence, she did indeed manage to open his mouth in order to press tiny teeth against her, but barely. And, of course, the child knew nothing of how to manipulate the chakra connection, or how to pull the woman's chakra into himself, even if he had been awake, so Karin was forced to concentrate even harder than usual, forcing her chakra to exit, and slowly filter into the child's tiny frame. She was careful, and precise in her actions, not wanting to overwhelm the young boy's system, or flood him with chakra too quickly- These actions would only make the situation worse, so she quietly remained in this position with the helpless boy for a long while, taking her time, and handling the transfusion of chakra gingerly.

While quietly looking down at the boy resting in her arms, pinkish-red eyes could not help but come to observe the horrid marks that had been left upon the child's neck. These marks were terrible enough to cringe at, a deep, deathly black in the most obvious shape of fingers, which appeared to have been wrapped around the boy's neck. And out from the darkest areas spanned gray, vein-like marks, marring the child's skin like vines of death, clinching him in a stranglehold.

But, though the kunoichi was confused and even disturbed by these markings, one thing bothered her beyond all others; They looked exactly like the mysterious, black mark on her chest.

During the expanse of silence, passing slowly, tensely by, the teenage Uchiha watched with solemn, but hopeful eyes. He didn't know if he was truly being foolish as Madara had said, clinging to this child without logical thought, while suddenly forcing himself to trust his emotional response. He didn't know if it was wise to save the boy who resembled Itachi so keenly, but Sasuke also had no idea what the masked man meant in referring to this child with those select words that had been used.

A soulless imp that would drain his life and riddle his existence with misfortune? True, Sasuke could not grasp onto any reasonable explanation as to where the boy had come from, and because of the very words Madara spoke, along with the mysterious circumstances, Sasuke did not trust this child. He didn't know what to think. He was utterly confused, but as things were, he refused to let Madara be the one to explain anything, because he had an equal amount of distrust in that twisted, mysterious man.

He had only himself to believe in and rely upon, and he could only trust himself to unveil the truth of what was going on, once and for all. He just hoped that the truth wouldn't be the very thing that led him into horror, and trapped him forever within.

At last, Karin finished restoring the boy's chakra, and she gently laid him down to rest before zipping her shirt, and looking over at Sasuke with an apologetic face. With a hesitant, weak little shrug, and a shake of her head in defeat, Karin spoke up softly. "His chakra is at a normal level now, but he is still very weak, and doesn't seem to have improved at all.. There is nothing else I can do for him."

Sasuke nodded, disheartened by his teammate's words, but grateful to her, nonetheless. "Then.. all we can really do is wait."

:: ::

Karin noted this event as abnormal in her mind, for two reasons. The first reason was that she was, technically, sharing a bed with Sasuke. It was only because she was staying with him to watch after the ill child that laid between them, while attempting to provide some sort of support. The second reason was that she couldn't recall Sasuke having ever spent so much time in her company. She truly and honestly wished that she could be happy for those two reasons, but the doleful gloom of the mood that had fallen between the two teammates kept any semblance of joy from surfacing in either Karin or the Uchiha.

Both watched with a hopeless feeling gripping them as the little boy between them struggled just to cling to life. A few hours had passed since Karin had restored the child's chakra, but he only continued downhill, his skin cool, and pale, his forehead damp, and his entire body trembling. Then, finally, the tiny boy's shallow breathing began to cease, and he would lay still, not breathing for a few seconds, before at last taking in a deep gasp of air and releasing it.

It was undeniable- He was shutting down, and there was nothing to be done about it. He was going to die.

The kunoichi looked up at Sasuke, at Sasuke's worried eyes that betrayed his impassive expression, and Karin tried to be just like that. She wanted to look down at the dying child without a shred of expression, except maybe the slightest 'how terrible' sort of look in her eyes, but for all the shit she had seen in her lifetime, she could not do that. Upon recognizing the most obvious signs of oncoming death, she removed her glasses and set them aside, then she hung her head down, and buried her face in her palms, quietly crying to herself.

When this was no longer enough, the woman decided to get up and leave the room.

The young avenger just watched as his female teammate left him alone with the boy, but he paid her no mind. It didn't really matter where she was running off to, and obviously she needed to be alone. Inwardly, Sasuke supposed that he, also, needed a moment alone, so in some tiny way, he was glad that Karin had gone elsewhere.

Now the avenger was left to wonder, as his sorrowful, black eyes watched the young copy of his brother, was this how the child felt when he was watching after the teen in critical condition? Sasuke felt an emptiness inside him, one that had already been there, now beginning to grow. The sensation was indescribable, but it was like having something vital ripped from your chest, but torturously slow.

But this hollow space was the perfect container for all the 'what if's' that Sasuke had come up with. What if this boy was Itachi? What if he wasn't? What would happen if he lived? What if this child gave Sasuke a new reason to continue his own life? What would happen if this boy died?

Sasuke would never know. Sasuke would never know the answer to these questions, and he simmered in his own ignorance, desperate for any way, any miracle that could help him answer these questions; Anything that could keep this boy alive.

It was beyond pathetic, but the teenage Uchiha was not at all the tough shinobi he made himself out to be. At this very moment, he was nothing more than his little, eight-year-old self, curled in a ball, alone in his bed, sobbing and sniffling, just wanting Itachi to come back. If he could regain nothing else, and even if it was all a lie, he didn't care, he was happy just with plastic pretenses- He wanted Itachi back.

With a sigh, he reached a thin hand out to touch the shivering, dying child, pale digits gently lacing among the boy's raven locks. Sasuke slid his hand beneath the tiny head, and held it there, feeling the lightness of it, feeling how small and vulnerable this boy really was. The avenger pulled the boy's small frame into his lap to lay against him, and Sasuke held the child close, guilt consuming him at how he failed a second time to save his brother's life.

Then, the teenage Uchiha's lips parted just slightly, as if to allow words to quietly come out, yet he knew nothing to say. He waited, his mind trying to find the right words as his eyes flickered woefully over the boy's tiny, shuddering frame.

"..I know I didn't believe you.. I still don't know if I can trust you.. But that doesn't mean that I'm not willing to try to understand. It doesn't mean I want you to die... So please.. Don't go.. Don't go.."

Trembling, Sasuke's hands felt the weight of the boy rested in them. He felt the solidity of his body as it laid there, unmoving. He balled the fabric of the boy's clothes between his fingers, and he lifted the boy up against his chest, before he lowered his head to rest in the crook between the child's neck and shoulder. The tiny male's black hair tickled against Sasuke's cheek, and as the avenger spoke up one last time, the warmth of his breath heated the child's skin for one single moment. "Please.. Itachi.. Don't leave me.. I need you."

For a while, Sasuke did not move from this position. Eventually, however, he let his arms lower the boy back to the bed. His words were of no use, gaining no response and not changing the child's condition in the slightest. It truly was useless, and as much as Sasuke did not want to face this again... This boy was going to die.

Itachi was going to die, again.

The defeated avenger laid down, his body tired from worry and exertion, still not completely healed. He rested close to the boy, holding the younger version of Itachi against himself, wishing he could bring the warmth back to his flesh, and calm his tremors. If only Sasuke could put his breath into the boy, and make it easier for him to go on living. The teen Uchiha closed his tired eyes, and breathed slowly in and out the lovely, sweet scent of the child beside him, soothing him, and reminding him of a better time.. So many years ago.

/

/_..No, I can't forget tomorrow, When I think of all my sorrows, When I had you there but then I let you go.._/

::

It was not dark, but it was certainly quiet. Dull candlelight remained to illuminate the mostly-empty room, and the only sound that could be heard was the relaxed breathing of the exhausted teenage Uchiha, the breathing of the accompanying child completely inaudible as it softened to nearly nothing. The pair rested, one tucked in the arms of the other, calm and serene as they ignored death, who would soon come to tear them apart once more.

Yellow optics watched from the shadows, glowing slightly, but not nearly enough to draw attention. These eyes had waited, and these eyes had been watching, and now that everything seemed calm, and quiet, the creature who owned those watchful optics now slowly revealed himself from his hiding place.

Yes, he had been waiting for his one second of opportunity, one slim, secret second was all it would take for him to finish what he had been waiting to do all this time. His head peeked out from the safe, shady spot, his body crawling out from the wall, slowly melding from it, and detaching, quietly. It was like a predator after his prey, or even some ghost, but no matter the names that were possible to give him, nobody would ever know he was here. In the dim, yellowish-orange glow of the candle that had nearly burned to its end, this creature was a black shadow with touches of green and red, and he meshed into the darkness without flaw.

He was silent, soundless, as he slid forward on his feet, creeping while the toothy leaves that enclosed his body slowly unfurled, and he stared down at the dying child rested in Uchiha Sasuke's embrace. Yellow eyes beamed as their opportunistic owner stood just at the bedside as the two Uchiha slept, unknowingly.

Then, taking advantage of the stealthy success that this entire scene was built upon, the creature called Zetsu lifted one arm, a powdery, white hand peeking out from the coverage of black sleeves, pale fingers wrapped tightly around the handle of a sharpened kunai. That blade was lifted slowly, until it was high above the creature's head, and glinted reflectively in the candlelight. The Akatsuki's shadow danced across the ceiling as his hand lowered the tip of the blade into flesh, slicing through easily, puncturing one of the creature's own greenish leaves.

That blade waited momentarily, patiently, before it was gently slid out from the leathery leaf it had cut into, carefully so to allow the murky, green juices that stained the blade to remain upon the silvery surface of the object. That object was next brought in the most unhurried, and careful fashion, down to touch against the neck of the young child, directly upon the mark that had been left marring his soft, pale flesh. One tiny, minuscule droplet of the green substance dripped with syrupy slowness to land upon the boy's skin.

And as that one drop rested upon his skin, the blackened markings began to recede, until it was as if they had never been there at all, and the young version of Itachi began to breathe more normally, his body instantly starting to recover from the injury.

The creature merely smiled a toothy grin to himself, and dissolved down into the floor, disappearing without a trace, without anybody even knowing he was ever there.

:: ::

...tbc...

::

_If you read this far, please review.  
Psst- If you're reading this story, and you want me to keep updating it REALLY often, you'd better go vote for it in the poll that you can find at the top of my user profile. Otherwise, another story may be selected to be updated most often, instead of this one._


	5. Chapter 5

/..Tell me nothing ever counts, lashing out or breaking down. Still somebody loses, cause' there's no way to turn around../

:: ::

_The trail was winding, never ending. The forest was dense, and boundless. The two boys were possibly lost, but neither said as much, because they had no place to go- No intended destination, and no place to return to. They just kept walking, putting one foot eternally in front of the other, unsure of where they might end up, just knowing that they had to keep moving._

_Hidetsu watched his twin sibling continue up ahead of him, beyond arm's reach. He concentrated on his brother's back, which was covered by a dirtied tunic. His gaze drifted upward, falling upon his brother's white hair which hung in tendrils about his shoulders. Hidetsu's yellow eyes tried to focus on the other boy, who kept moving forward without so much as a flinch, and Hidetsu wondered how his sibling had become so strong and persistent. He wondered if it was the promise of vengeance against the village from which they had been banished that kept driving the other boy onward._

_But as Hidetsu tried to keep up with his twin brother, his footsteps faltered, his face feeling flushed and damp as his breath poured out in soft pants from behind parted, rosy lips. His vision, his last means of distraction, grew distorted, the light and color of the world becoming evanescent, slipping from his grasp before he even realized he had lost it. The boy tried with all of his might to continue, but as he pressed on, he only succeeded in exhausting himself. He toppled down to his knees, hardly aware of it as it happened, the action and the physical pain all just vanishing into the darkness. It had been more than a week since they had been forcefully pushed out of their home. Neither boy had any food left stashed in their bags, and Hidetsu felt hollowed, and too weak to keep moving. His thin body trembled, and he squeezed his eyes shut, his lashes being wet with warm, fresh tears as he quietly, weakly wept._

_Puffs of breath came out slowly but deeply, each exhale feeling as if it tightened the boy's skin so tautly around his ribs that he may tear open down the middle. The fallen child, barely able to even remain upright on his knees, folded forward, bowing upon the ground, his face only separated from the dirt by his hands. _

_The only thing Hidetsu could do was think; He could only contemplate the feelings building up inside his aching heart, the unfairness solidified directly before his eyes in the shape of his battered, dirty hands. These hands had done no wrong in this world, yet his yellow eyes could see so plainly how cut up his tiny fingers were, the scrapes upon his knuckles, and the wretched stain of filth that could not be removed, because Hidetsu was not allowed to cleanse himself any longer. No, he was nothing now but a filthy orphan, and as unfair as it was to be punished for nothing, he would face a death sentence, lost in the forest, and nobody would ever even know he had existed. _

_The stronger of the twins, upon seeing his brother collapse, turned around and scurried back to help poor Hidetsu, knowing how hungry and tired he was. He fell at Hidetsu's side, down on his own knees as he wrapped his arms around his brother, and pulled him up, letting Hidetsu recline back against him. Those two thin arms remained tightly, protectively wound around Hidetsu, the stronger of the pair of brothers hoping Hidetsu might recover enough to move around after a moment of rest, and reassurance. The one tough twin let his brother's head fall back upon his shoulder, and he softly, affectionately kissed Hidetsu's cheek, while stroking his tangled, white hair, trying with all his might to console his precious sibling, and give him just a bit of his strength, to push him._

_The fragile child's voice meekly uttered whispers of defeat, admitting to his own weakness, though not accepting it, choosing instead to tremble in fear. It was all every creature in the world was assured, and it was the very last thing any person had to lose; One single life. It was delicate, and in Hidetsu's case, it was very short, and untainted, but in the unforgiving world that the boy lived in, his one life was almost entirely meaningless. This did not stop him from the shroud of fear that came with the possibility that his life could end, the reality of his life flickering out like some tiny flame. "..Brother.. We have no more food.. We've been walking for so long.. I feel like I just can't move anymore.. You won't let me die here, will you? You won't let me die, right?"_

_To the world, Hidetsu's life meant so little, but as the stronger of the twins held his sibling, feeling that Hidetsu may crumple like a thin sheet of paper, he knew that the opinion of the world meant just as little to him, because his brother's life meant more to him than the world._

_The stronger child cared little for the unfairness he and his brother had been dealt. He still felt the sting of witnessing the genocide of his clan. He seethed in the betrayal of being banished by the cowardly people of the village his clan had saved. But despite all of that, he let it all wash from his system, and for now, he put it behind him, knowing that he and his brother would survive. They would both survive, even if they had to learn to feed on the very emptiness life had handed them, and from that they would grow, and be reborn just as it seemed they were to collide with peril._

"_No, Hidetsu.. I won't let you die. Neither of us is going to die.." The persistent boy spoke in a firm tone, his normally sweet, child-like voice dropping into a dark, low tone as he responded to his brother's fearful, yet borderline-delirious words. The young male stood, lifting his weaker sibling up with the strength he pulled from sheer willpower, letting Hidetsu lean upon him, using him like a crutch. "..We are going to live, just like the very first members of our clan, the very first that learned how to use a brand new kekkegenkai. We are going to survive, even if we have to live like a flytrap."_

_Hidetsu blinked, letting his adored brother's voice ring clearly into his mind, and he took in each word, carefully listening, using this to remain conscious and aware. Still, he didn't quite grasp his twin's meaning, and so a cracking little voice spoke almost inaudibly in question. "A..Flytrap?"_

"_That's right." While holding onto Hidetsu, carrying him, the stronger twin kept speaking, knowing his brother was listening with intent focus. At the same time, his watchful eyes flickered about in an animalistic sort of way, his desperation pushing him down into the beast-like grip of pure, raw instinct. "We will live like a flytrap, the very first flytrap. It was a plant that lived in a dark, disgusting land where the soil was soggy, and couldn't feed it enough, and it never saw the sun because bigger, stronger plants blocked it. So, just as it was about to starve, in desperation, it forced its leaves to move, and it clutched a fly that had landed on it, and it didn't let go. Then, as if it had known how to do this all along, it began to digest the fly, and that gave it enough strength to stay alive. So, after that, it started to live off the flies and other insects, eventually growing teeth to ensnare them more securely, and producing a liquid to attract them.."_

_Amidst his explanation, the boy shifted Hidetsu in his grasp, his fingers tightening into the material of the weaker twin's clothes as both boys ventured off the path, between the trees, and into the brush, thorns nicking at their ankles. The stronger of the two struggled, fighting to take each step, his brow wrinkled in focus, and his tangled white locks falling messily into his face as he dragged his twin along. He would not give up, and he refused to leave his brother behind- Hidetsu was all he had in this world. In fact, Hidetsu was his other half, his completion, the very one who made him whole. Without Hidetsu, the persisting twin would simply be a fragment._

_They would not wither and die. They would survive, even on their last breath, they could find a way to go on, if they just fought hard enough, if they just concentrated deeply enough, and found a way._

"_We've already changed from the way normal people are. Our clan found a way to become stronger a long time ago, and we will live the same way they did. With our kekkegenkai, our special power." The boy spoke up in determination, lifting his voice over the crunch of thorns beneath his sandaled feet. He stamped the briars down with fury, if only to dominate the dried plant, and keep it from tearing his pale skin apart. Even the forest wished to fight him, but he would not admit defeat._

_Then the child supporting the other halted, standing as still as a statue, the predator inside taking over, freezing every muscle in his body as he laid his fiery yellow eyes upon a furry brown mass, just quaintly sitting beneath a tree, unmoving. He watched, not spying even a twitch from the small animal in his sights, but he did not react, wondering if perhaps the creature had spotted him, and was petrified in fear. He waited, his breath stilled, and hardly coming out as he dared not make a single sound. The boy's heart raced, however, pumping inside him in excitement, yet fear that if this creature was still alive, it could bolt off, and then they would have lost a potential source of food._

_After a few minutes, the boy's curiosity overtook his apprehension, and he made a cautious move toward the tiny heap of fur. The leaves and thorns crunched underfoot, crying out so loudly that it heightened the boy's jittery tremors, along with the adrenaline rush of the moment; But even as he continued, the creature didn't move an inch._

_The boy closed the gap, coming to stand before the tiny creature he could now identify; The stretched ball of fur, a wild rabbit, laid helplessly on the forest floor, its life having waned probably a day or two ago. Its paws stretched out in front of it, and its back legs spanned out behind, highlighting the way its middle had sunken inward. Its one visible eye socket was an emptied hole in its brown fur, and ants move dutifully in and out of the creature's gaping mouth, walking in a trail over the rodent's protruding white buckteeth- It was a truly disgusting sight, though, at the same time, it brought the concept of death into grim and horrifying perspective for the boys._

_Hidetsu opened his eyes just at that moment to see the rotting little mammal, to his complete abhorrence, and he practically crawled in his brother's grasp, his thin frame shuddering. He turned his eyes away from the dead animal to look at his twin's face, finding a completely opposing expression, which beyond the initial wave of revulsion, was still one of interest. This provoked a verbal rejection of any idea that the other male may have. "Brother, we can't eat that thing, it's disgusting."_

"_..I know we can't eat it.. But we can still use it. We have our kekkegenkai." With a voice that spoke his resolute, the stronger of the two boys set his brother down as he also lowered down to his knees directly in front of the lifeless little animal._

_Hidetsu shook his head, his white hair messily whipping against his cheeks as he watched his brother with a confused expression. "But we never learned how to use it.."_

_To the normally cheery Hidetsu and his pessimistic words, the stronger twin let a grin spread over his pale lips, and a twinkle came alight deep in the depths of his eyes, as if to express that he knew some sort of secret, and was more than ecstatic to reveal this to his sibling in order to lift his heavy spirits. "..I know Okaasan and Otousan never taught us precisely how to handle our kekkegenkai, but.. Whenever I'm near you, and our chakra is calm, and unified, I can harness my power somewhat."_

_Feeling his sibling pressed close to him, as if Hidetsu were fused to him, part of him, the more able twin let his hand slowly move outward, his tiny fingers splaying in air as his hand hovered over the dead creature. He could feel his brother's chakra practically seeping into him, their calm hearts beating in unison, and he breathed slowly, focusing on the energy within himself. The boy concentrated, his tiny frame straining to redirect his wild, young chakra, the flare of energy uncooperative. _

_Somewhat intrigued by his brother's spirited attempts, Hidetsu smiled serenely, his own cool, calm chakra fluttering inside as he reached out and laid his hand over his twin's, meshing their two chakras together, the dual energies complimenting and completing each other. _

_With his brother's strength focusing and calming his own, the determined twin collected the chakra in his palm, though it was still raw and bit unrestrained, tending to flow over or shrink away, refusing to mold the way the boy wished, but he forced it out until his pale skin glowed, his chakra networks faintly luminous beneath the thin, alabaster flesh._

_Slowly, the energy converted into the proper form, sinking into the rotting flesh and matted fur of the unmoving mammal, melting its withering body away as if the chakra itself were acid. In truth, 'melting' was only how the process could be described upon observance with the naked eye; There was actually a much more complicated explanation that neither boy fully understood or was aware of. As the chakra flowed into the animal's body (Which was essentially a tiny chunk of raw energy.), its flesh was rapidly converted to a chakra-infused nutrient solution, every last bit of skin and bone turning to a syrupy green liquid which, in turn, was absorbed into the ground, and the roots of the tree deep beneath the dirt._

_Hidetsu's yellow eyes watched in awe, having never seen his brother harness the power of their clan's kekkegenkai. The boy had seen his mother and father use it in the past, brandishing that lovely green aura from their fingertips as naturally and easily as they walked and talked. It was part of them, a strength inherited from birth, but Hidetsu hadn't seen it since their clan was murdered, and now it seemed so completely miraculous._

_That small animal's body was given back into the ground, morphed into a serum of raw, natural energy, then fed into the tree directly before the two brothers. From that energy, one single, rounded, crimson sphere began growing steadily at the end of a leafy stem; The fruit grew full, and fat, composed of the energy that was speedily converted into a new form._

_Carefully, the stronger of the pair allowed his arm to slide out from around his brother's frail form, and he made sure that Hidetsu was able to keep himself upright. Then, the young boy set to climbing the tree, shoving his small feet into nooks between the rough-barked branches, pulling himself up until he was able to inch along the branch just enough to reach a tiny hand out to pull the fruit from the stem it was attached to._

_With a victorious grin spread from one dirt-smudged cheek to the other, the more capable sibling carefully made his way down from the tree, finding it a bit more difficult with only one hand usable. As he was almost down, with his movements growing a bit anxious, the boy mis-stepped, his foot skidding from the crevice it was meant to slide into, and the young male toppled from the tree._

"_Brother!" Hidetsu cried out in worry as his twin hit the leafy, vine-covered ground with a crunch. But before he could muster the energy to crawl over to his brother, the other boy shuffled up from the ground with the fruit in hand, still looking completely proud of his accomplishment as he offered the obtained means of sustenance to Hidetsu._

:: ::

It was the same feeling as always; Cold, empty, darkness. Loneliness. The feeling of not having anybody in this world; No family, nobody to look up to, or turn to in difficult times. Nothing.

That may have been the feelings inside the slumbering avenger's heart, but it was only mirrored by his physical surroundings. The sheets felt cool, and had been shuffled about so that they only half covered the teenage Uchiha, leaving his skin revealed to the cold, stale air of the underground layer. The bed itself, aside from his resting form, felt empty, as if no other living being laid nearby, and as Sasuke came closer to consciousness, the dread of finding himself, indeed, the only one alive, beat heavily in the back of his mind.

Fear and the apprehension of grief drew Sasuke from slumber, as if shaking him from a nightmare, when truly, it was reality that was much more dreadful than fantasy.

Slowly, his mind became alert, and aware of the dismal surroundings, but his eyes refused to open, not wanting to face the pain that came with waking. Sasuke could already feel a lack of any other bodily warmth settled near him, and if anything, the teen's skin was prickled with an icy chill. No, he could not open his eyes, he did not wish to awaken, because today, waking up meant falling back into the true nightmare.

He thought, perhaps, he could just fall asleep, and sleep forever. He cursed inwardly, again, that his own death was prevented, wishing now more than ever that he had been allowed, then, to breathe his last breath. It would be so much easier than seeing Itachi perish once more. He had let his brother die, and it was only so much worse, because this time Itachi had needed Sasuke's protection. Itachi, who lived and died protecting Sasuke, and Sasuke couldn't even repay him in kind. He couldn't even do that much.

The Avenger listened, waiting tensely, hoping that he might hear the faint sound of a small, vulnerable child's breath steadily moving in and out. He waited, patiently, hopefully. He waited, but time continued to pass, with no sweet, subtle sound to offer solace. He waited.. And waited.. And waited..

And when the young teen could wait no longer, he still refused to open his eyes, not wanting to see what would greet him when he finally admitted that he wasn't dreaming. Instead, a shy hand ventured out from where it had been tucked, just beneath the teen's pillow. It strayed out, along the wrinkled sheets, fingertips feeling the soft material pass beneath them. For a moment or two, those nervous fingers hesitated, not wanting to reach any further, reflecting the Uchiha's fear at what he would find. But when he finally pushed himself to continue, and his arm stretched as far as it could reach, Sasuke was surprised to find an emptiness that was not at all metaphorical.

Sasuke's dark eyes opened in a flash, and he lifted his head to peer about in confusion. Those black, mournful optics flickered about the bed, searching, lost to their own sadness as vision granted no explanation as to what had finally happened.

The child who had been dying in the teen Uchiha's arms during the night had vanished without a single trace, and for one instant, Sasuke was left to wonder if it was all some vivid dream.

But the Uchiha was not one to leave questions unanswered, and he utterly despised being left in mystery. (This was likely because of Itachi, ironically enough.) This particular mystery, too, was one that troubled Sasuke at a horribly bothersome, emotional level. He hated being left in mystery, but he hated even more having his emotions toyed with by riddles of his imagination. And somehow, though he still couldn't admit without conceivable proof that the child he had encountered was, for certain, Itachi, his Itachi- He didn't want to think that it had been _completely_ false.

With hurried, frantic movements, Sasuke kicked the sheets off of himself, and lifted up from the bed, turning to place his feet upon the floor, and stand. In an anxious rush, his heart suddenly pounding painfully against his breastbone, he raced over to the bedroom door, tearing it open, just to bolt out into the hall and realize that he hadn't a clue where to search for the missing child.

Where had he gone to? Where _would_ he go?

The teen barely spared himself time to consider his options, logical thought blocked by the state of alarm the Uchiha was in, yet his gut feeling urged him to find Karin, sure that she would know something, if anybody knew anything at all.

::

It was strange, but it wasn't unheard of. No, this wasn't the first time Karin had woken up with a mysterious, lovely melody in her head that left her perplexed as to how or why it got there. She didn't know, nor did she care.

Actually, it was a comforting, joyous sort of sound, and she hummed it softly to herself as she brushed her hair in the mirror that hung so conveniently on her bedroom wall. This song in her head- It was without words, just as she hummed it, yet somehow it reminded her of her childhood. It reminded her of those sweet days of innocence, before she had grown to submerge herself in menial things, and when she still had other girl friends to chatter and giggle endlessly with.

She continued to hum to herself as she laid her brush down and brought her thin hands to her shirt to zip the top down slightly. She, like any other woman, continuously thought on her flaws, and scrutinized her own appearance harshly, as if her disliking of herself might make these minor imperfections vanish. While it had never actually worked so easily, or even at all in the past, as she gazed at the marred complexion of her chest, looking to observe that awful bruise, and fret over the unattractive nature of it, she found that it indeed looked much improved from the day before.

This was surprising, of course, but she had absolutely no complaints, and while it seemed like something of a miracle, she thought little of it. A warm smile of relief came over her pinkish lips as she zipped her shirt up, continuing to hum her pretty little song.

"Karin."

Upon hearing a sudden voice calling out her name, this voice intense, and insistent, the young kunoichi felt her body jump in response, though she quickly whipped around to lay her framed eyes upon Sasuke, who was standing just inside her doorway.

Without much thought, a surge of annoyance flared up in the woman, and she balled her fists at her sides and gave her foot a sharp stamp to emphasize how much she despised being snuck up on. This place gave her the creeps, yet Sasuke constantly came bolting in, without even knocking, and it wasn't as if Karin would notice him coming before his arrival, because his chakra had become something she was used to, like 'background noise' that had just faded from her attention, and...

The red-headed woman blinked, catching the hint of worry in her leader's expression, and she immediately discarded her own silly issue in place of wondering what had gotten Sasuke into such a state of panic. It wasn't as if he was in hysterics, but just seeing him actually worry at all meant that something was really concerning him; It would have to be a real emergency.

"..Sasuke, what is it?"

Karin's voice rang out so honestly, truly concerned, but completely unaware of the problem- That both irked the Uchiha, yet it had him doubting his own sanity at the same time. Again, he was left to wonder if it had all been a dream, and if the child was ever here at all. But Sasuke couldn't care less if Karin thought he was losing his mind, and, desperate to obtain the information he was seeking, he spoke his question in a most serious tone.

"..Do you know where the boy is?"

An instant, 'oh!', was the immediate reaction to Sasuke's question. It was relieving to some degree, because it suggested that Karin did know what he was talking about, which meant that the boy wasn't a figment of Sasuke's imagination. However, instead of saying anything further, Karin just stood, ogling the Uchiha, causing him to furrow his brow in annoyance.

Words weren't coming to the kunoichi yet, because she had unexpectedly ventured to her own land of imagination. It was just so funny- At first, Sasuke seemed to completely despise the child in question, but now he was so worried! Karin had no idea he could be so protective and sensitive about the welfare of a cute little kid. It was like seeing Sasuke rush in heroically to save a kitten just as it is about to fall out of a tree.

He really was sweet, he just didn't like to let people know. With a deep sigh, and a soft flush upon her cheeks, Karin reached up to lower her glasses slightly, and she looked over the frames at her gorgeous leader. In her mind, she imagined herself, Sasuke, and that adorable boy as a happy family.

The woman really wanted to allow herself a moment of flirtatiousness, but she refrained, with much difficulty. The only reason she held herself back was because she didn't want to leave her Sasuke hanging in worry. She strutted over to him, pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose, restraining herself for now. "..Oh, don't worry, Sasuke. I would have told you about him earlier, but I didn't want to disturb you. You were sleeping so well, and I know you need your rest."

Karin must not have realized how much restraint it took for the male to maintain his calm persona as they conversed, and she refused to disclose the information that Sasuke was waiting for with his last shred of patience. He really didn't care what her reasons for not waking him up were, he just wanted to know what had happened with that kid.

Impatience and those silent worries held the most influence in the Uchiha's mind, and they had almost pushed him far enough to turn his back on Karin in favor of continuing his search without the information she obviously did have but wasn't giving up quickly enough. It wasn't exactly logical, but Sasuke was the sort that let his inner emotions overflow to the point that they were his entire driving force, whereas logic would be tossed aside, in most cases. However, before he had time to take off on his on, Karin tucked a tiny hand into his, gripping it softly with thin fingers, and she pressed herself by him to turn him around, and drag him out the door.

She didn't say anything, and neither did he, giving his female teammate the same neutral reaction as he always did when she was a bit too close. He just hoped that she was leading him to where that boy was, so that he could finally know what had become of the child.

Karin coerced her leader down the hall, passed the doors which led to the selected rooms of the other members of 'Taka', then, finally, she halted in an open doorway. This doorway led into an expansive space, a room that was scarcely furnished, which only highlighted how large it was in comparison to the other bedrooms. There were many wide, open windows along the wall opposite the door, and beneath these windows were a mismatched collection of cushioned chairs, and a couch, then a few stray wooden crates that had just been stashed here.

In the center of the room was a beige rug, simplistically designed with black stems and red petaled blossoms. It seemed very old; It had been permanently stained with soot near one corner and it was a bit threadbare, having probably been walked on until it was worn beyond being proudly displayed any longer.

Atop the rug was a small, black table, which was long, rectangular, and sat low to the ground. It had become a common placement space for random items and empty cups, since this room had become a sort of 'meeting space' for the members of Taka when they decided to congregate.

Then, sitting on the soft surface of the old rug, comfortably within arms reach of the table, and steaming cups of warm tea, were two figures just innocently wasting time. They were facing one another, one sitting delicately on his knees in a polite seiza position, while the other sat cross-legged, and slumped slightly in order to even the immense height difference between them.

The pair calmly basked in the light beaming through the windows, a golden lining caressing their silhouettes as their fingers delicately touched, the tinier hands guiding the larger pair, instructing, while the larger figure paid close attention, looking completely enraptured by what he was being taught, and the one who was teaching him.

Sasuke's sudden appearance in the doorway did not immediately disrupt the scene he was taking in; The boy who seemed to be lingering in his last hours of life just the night before now was kneeled on the floor, his cheeks and lips returned to their rosy hue, his round, dark eyes twinkling with life, his skin looking peachy and warm, and the black tresses that sat just upon his shoulders shimmered in the sunlight. He was the image of fresh, youthful life, just like a tender spring bud, delicate and new before it blooms.

The child was occupied with the task of dutifully trying to teach one of Sasuke's other teammates how to do the 'cat's cradle'. His pinkish lips held the slightest, softest smile between his gentle words of instruction, and his innocent happiness even reflected through his obsidian eyes, as if they were clear glass. Those sweet, black eyes, after a moment, glanced over to acknowledge Sasuke's presence, but the child just blinked before turning his attention back to the male who sat directly before him, not giving Sasuke much more than a second's notice.

A single brow was raised in reaction to how he was swiftly ignored- Sasuke was wondering if maybe the boy was doing as Sasuke last insisted, and leaving him alone by simply pretending he wasn't there, or.. Was the boy being coy? It almost seemed that way- It was in how the boy grinned just a bit more as his eyes turned away from the teen Uchiha, and back to his company. Then again, if this child was indeed Itachi, it was possible that he was just happy to see the other Uchiha.. Sasuke couldn't be too sure.

As for the company that the little ebony-haired boy was keeping, sitting in front of him, with a long strand of yawn laced intricately about his fingers, was Juugo. He was keeping his hands held out, the appendages a bit stiff, as if fearful that they might accidentally let go of the piece of yarn, and force the tiny boy start over in his explanation. His countenance was calm, and neutral, though he was watching with interest, rather than just humoring the child; he appeared to truly care about what the boy was saying to him.

Sitting nearby was Suigetsu- He was absently nibbling on the remainder of his breakfast, and watching the pair from a chair that he had pulled over close. Upon Sasuke's arrival, not even the white-haired Mist-nin looked up; his purple eyes gazed at both the child and Juugo, watching with undeniable interest, even as he maintained an unimpressed sort of look on his face.

It seemed so abnormal, and the teenage Uchiha was uncertain as to what he thought or felt about it; This child had appeared out of thin air, claiming to be Itachi, and in a short period of time, he had charmed every member of Taka. Every member, even the ones who did not admit as much.

Still standing near Sasuke's side in the doorway, but slightly behind, Karin nestled herself ever closer, wrapping one thin arm softly around her leader's as she laid her head just barely against his shoulder, disguising her affectionate touches with the pretense of sharing a secret. Her voice quietly whispered to the Uchiha, her head turned toward him by a slight degree, though she kept her framed pinkish eyes on the scene before them both as she spoke in a soft, honest tone that reflected her sense of awe concerning the recent happenings. "It's a miracle that he's even still alive after last night.. I thought surely he wouldn't be so lucky.. Yet today he's been acting as if he was never sick at all.. I can't explain it.. But I'm glad."

The woman laughed softly to herself, but it was entirely different from her flirty little giggle- No, it sounded much more soft and sincere, and touched with relief. It made the Uchiha look over at her in a way that he typically didn't do- He was observing her, whereas normally he didn't care to pay this much attention. Barely turning his head, secretive in his own movements, he let his dark eyes fall upon Karin's face, searching her visage for the truth of her feelings, which the Uchiha thought seemed remarkably clear. Her gaze was warm and genuine, and while Sasuke was confused as to why she cared so much for the mysterious child, he couldn't find any reason to assume it was a negative occurrence.

(If anything, perhaps Karin would focus more of her time on the child, and leave Sasuke alone. Or, he hoped.)

But as the girl politely tucked her way past Sasuke, and through the narrow doorframe, going about her common ritual of finding something to complain and rant about, the Uchiha found it somehow more tolerable than usual, though he maintained his typical reaction of quiet neutrality. He didn't bother with Karin's antics as she complained about the mess that was accumulating in the room that had become the team's shared 'living room', not even as she decided to place full blame upon Suigetsu.

And as Suigetsu snapped back in indignance and rebuke, Sasuke paid no mind, even as the two began their oh-so-repetitive exchange, which ended atypically in Karin choosing not to waste her time punching the white-haired boy as she usually did, instead just grumbling to herself as she straightened up the area.

And just as always, Juugo paid his two quarrelsome teammates as little attention as Sasuke did, choosing, instead, to reassure the little boy in his company with a quiet, 'Just ignore them, they'll stop in a moment.'

This was all very normal, and hardly anything had changed about Team Taka; Every member was acting pretty close to their average selves, but at the same time, Sasuke couldn't help but feel more comfortable amidst it all, as if it were just natural. It was jarring, alarming, and he couldn't explain it, but today he felt so at home among this insane group of people, almost like he really wanted to be around them.

Yet Sasuke had no idea what had changed.

As the Avenger sauntered into the room, his footsteps quiet, and his presence perhaps a bit more mellow than usual, he came to stand directly alongside the pair who sat upon the floor. His dark eyes traced along the intricate web between their two sets of hands, over to the tinier pair of hands, and up his frail arms, then the teen rested his stare upon the soft, meek little child.

Contemplative silence consumed the Uchiha as he watched the boy, his endless eyes measuring the child's very worth as he rummaged through his faded memories of childhood, trying to recall every detail of what Itachi was like so long ago, while attempting to decide inwardly if this boy's personality and mannerisms were at all akin to Itachi's. The teen was unable to come to a clear decision, however, so he spoke up to address the child, bored of just being ignored.

"Hey, Kid.." As Sasuke spoke, his voice was completely detached, though that was his usual way of addressing others. Waiting, expecting to gain the child's attention, he began to grow cross as the little boy didn't spare even a moment to respond or look up at him; The rest of Taka noticed this, all of them coming to look at Sasuke. (They were probably still assuming he was in a 'delicate' state of mind.)

The Uchiha would not be so easily brushed off or ignored. His temperament was much too volatile for that, but he remained calm, choosing to simply raise his voice in a notably audible fashion, his tone becoming sharp and demanding. "Kid."

The second time Sasuke addressed the boy, his plan seemed to have some effect- The child indeed snapped his head up, lifting his eyes to stare into the older male's, but with a chilling lack of emotion. Those endless pools were devoid as a black abyss as they gazed up, though the avenger showed no outward response, even when his heart jumped for a mere moment as the child, unquestionably, became his older brother, and looked upon him with scorn.

Not breaking his stare, the boy spoke a soft response to the teen standing over him, his voice innocent, and bell-like. "..You do realize that it's very rude to address somebody in that manner, right?"

Was this boy honestly..scolding Sasuke? The teen merely quirked a brow at the boy, returning the impassive stare. Sasuke did have something he'd intended to say, however, and he didn't let this distract him from his original intention. "..Are you feeling well today?"

Looking away, back toward the strings his delicate little hands were laced into, the child quietly regarded Sasuke's concerns in a thoughtful way- It appeared almost dismissive, at first, though as the young replica of Itachi let his lips tug softly upward at the corners, his innermost thoughts showed through, letting him be perceived as shyly grateful when his voice timidly, but evenly spoke in response. "Better than yesterday, yes."

A nod was offered to the boy as a sign that Sasuke was pleased to hear that he had recovered, though little else was said, and the teen sauntered over to one of the windows at an unhurried pace. Dark eyes observed the early, golden sunlight that proudly shined down over the land, the gentle rays taking the avenger back to distant memories of his elder brother, and the way Itachi habitually rose with the sun each day, continuously awed by the beauty of the miracle that was the sun's rebirth in the horizon each morning.

Casting a backward glance over his shoulder, Sasuke pondered this idea- The same miracle that the sun enacted each morning was exact to the appearance of this strange child. He was just like an 'early morning' version of Itachi; Pure, and youthfully strong, but still with a soft gentleness about him. He had appeared just like the morning sun, coming to break the period of night that Sasuke had endured after his brother had been taken from him. Would the boy change with the hours, just like the sun? Would his light become dusky and faded, coming to hide mysteriously, dipping down beneath the Western horizon, before vanishing away completely?

Sasuke didn't know, but a thought did occur to him- Maybe this child was due his own day of happiness? He'd been sheltered here in the dark, surrounded by Sasuke's personal concoction of drama, and that was something that little ones likely had difficulty bearing. If this boy was destined to fade away anytime soon, the teen found it only right in his mind that he grant the child a period of joy. He deserved it.

(And.. Itachi deserved it as well. He deserved to experience happiness as he never was allowed in his delicate time of innocence. Even if this boy wasn't Itachi, this would make Sasuke feel as if.. He was giving something back to his beloved Niisan.)

"..Hey, Sasuke?" A mellow, male voice spoke up, capturing the attention of the pensive Uchiha. Sasuke looked back to see Suigetsu turned around in his chair, gazing at the dark-headed teen with vibrant amethyst optics, and a grin that was consistently impish whether he tried to be or not.

"What is it?" With calm reserve, Sasuke answered.

The young Mist-nin shrugged in nonchalance before gesturing over his shoulder at a plate resting on the nearby table. "Just thought I'd tell you.. We left you some rolled omelettes and rice, if you're hungry."

Sasuke just shook his head, declining the offer, though he was unsure if his teammate noticed; Suigetsu had become quickly entangled in another dispute with Karin, when she piped up with a, 'You left him hardly anything, you ate most of it!'

The argument played out, though hardly anybody payed attention as Suigetsu fired back with a highly offensive and uncalled for, 'Whatever, you ate just as much as me, fat whore!' which was loudly interrupted with a, 'Just because I don't run around swinging pointlessly large weapons like a block-head doesn't mean I need less than you, sexist pig!'

As the Uchiha teen turned back to face the gathered population of the room, he was somehow amused to see Juugo looking completely exasperated while he covered the little boy's ears with his hands, protecting him from the foul language. How terrible that the least socialized member of the group had the most decency concerning a kid. Sasuke just shook his head, not very impressed.

Then, he purposely interrupted the needless bickering, just speaking aloud, to himself. "I'll skip breakfast, it's already too late for that.. But I think I'll have lunch a bit early.." He paused. "..Karin, can I talk to you?"

The kunoichi in question broke a glare with Suigetsu to look up at her leader, a faint blush on her cheeks as she blinked in realization that she was being called upon by Sasuke. "Um, of course!"

With a grin, she scampered over to Sasuke, standing a bit close for comfort, and she batted her lashes at the Uchiha as she gazed at him over the edge of her glasses. The teen paid this as little mind as ever, simply posing the question he had in mind to ask. "You're the only one whose gotten out around the area, as far as I know.. Do you know any place that would be nice to take him?" Sasuke motioned toward the little boy to verify who he was speaking of.

Apparently, Karin didn't fully understand what the Uchiha meant in 'taking him somewhere', because she stood there staring at Sasuke with a blank expression, her eyes completely distant, holding no sign of thought. She probably had this horrid image in her head of Sasuke tying the boy in a bag and throwing him in a river like an unwanted litter of puppies.

Swiftly rephrasing, in order to avoid any hysterics, Sasuke spoke up again before Karin could respond. "I thought he might want to get out and run around, if he feels better. Actually, I wouldn't mind getting out of this dingy place for a while, either.."

Obsidian eyes flickered over to the child momentarily, noticing that he had looked up, and was listening closely to Sasuke's words, obviously pleased at what he was able to hear, if the soft smile that rested gently upon his pinkish lips was any indication.

The teen's attention jumped from the young boy, back over to Karin rather quickly, however. This was because, apparently, Sasuke's words had still been cause for hysterics. The fingers of the woman's two hands were laced and the appendages came together to form a single, clenched fist that rested below her chin as she grinned excitedly, an equally excited verbal reaction being spouted. "Oh, right! You said you wanted to eat lunch early, so you must want me to prepare lunch for us to take out to eat somewhere while we let the boy play!"

Sasuke found himself blinking, his expression blank, and his mind lost somewhere in the middle of Karin's suggestion as he tried to understand how she came to this epically incorrect conclusion. How in the Hell did she assume that Sasuke intended for her to come along? Was it because he had asked her about a location? Did she assume that Sasuke was incapable of making lunch for himself? (She obviously didn't know he had taken care of himself throughout most of his childhood.) ..Or was this just her way of thrusting herself into his plans?

In the meantime, while Sasuke was trying to find some logic behind his teammate's thought patterns, Karin continued her excited planning, expressing it verbally under the impression that Sasuke was just quietly, politely listening to her. "I found this really nice playground that's out in an open field, and it's so pretty, and decently close to here. It seems abandoned, and I never figured out why, but who cares, it's so convenient. I've been wanting to take him there to play, but he never wants to leave here if you're not coming, so now it's perfect! Aw, he loves Sasuke-Tousan so much!"

As Karin rambled, Juugo looked over to Suigetsu, who was sitting nearby, a confused look on his face. "..Sasuke-Tousan?"

The Mist-nin shrugged, unimpressed, but not very surprised by his female teammate's air-headed antics. "I think she's been playing a game of 'House' with Sasuke and that kid, but just in her head."

Juugo remained entirely confused. "House?"

"It's when.." Suigetsu began to explain, but paused, taking Juugo's social ignorance into consideration. "Never mind, Scales*. Just forget it."

Instead of troubling himself with Juugo, Suigetsu cut in to Karin's ceaseless babbling, shutting the grating annoyance of her breathless speaking up, if only for a moment. "Hey! Don't think you can just squeeze yourself into Sasuke's plans, and neglect us! There's isn't any way in Hell we're gonna be left here while you guys take off!"

"What?" Karin exclaimed her irritation with the idea of having to drag those other two boys (Mostly Suigetsu) along on her family's-day-out, though before she could protest, she heard a soft sigh from her adored Sasuke which proceeded him speaking his own opinion.

"If you're going, Karin, they may as well come to. You can lead us to this abandoned playground you mentioned, and we can have lunch there. Then, between you and Juugo, we'll at least be able to avoid making contact with any troublesome people."

Having dictated his unquestionable orders, the Uchiha teen turned on heel, and left the room, off to ready himself for the proposed day-trip.

:: ::

"That child should have died. I consumed enough of him to prevent him from continuing to function."

A shadow rested, reclined ever so slightly, meshed back into the very darkness of his surroundings as he both sulked and contemplated in frustrated fury, nothing even telling of his presence, save for one glowing, demonic, crimson light.

He had retired to his own loft-like quarters, a space hidden within a bedroom that had been hardly polished beyond anything more than a cave. A door, just like every other, enclosed this space, but it opened up into a black, dismal, rocky cave, which held nothing more than an old spiral staircase. It was difficult to even navigate in the lightless surroundings, and the old staircase was comprised of creaky metal, which was covered in a layer of dust.

However, this stairway ascended into a hole carved in the cave ceiling, which led into a small, rectangular room. The particular room did not seem like the dwelling of any human being, rather, it was more like a storage room. Shelves were carved into the stone walls, and these spaces were lined with trinkets of all sorts, certainly antique, but unknown in their origin.

Beneath the shelves were old, mismatched tables, which lined the perimeter of the room. These wooden pieces of furniture were of numerous varying functions, some as simple as tiny end tables, where at least one was surely, once, a dining table. They were all, however, functioning as further shelf-space for an unlimited collection of seemingly unrelated items, each kept and displayed, like a compulsion, by their owner.

The room, and the boundless collection of story-pieces to a past life, were illuminated softly by a few burning candles. Only one wall stood untouched by the flickering glow of the little flames, and this wall was where the room's occupant rested himself.

An oval, sized perfectly to an adult male's body, was carved artfully back into the wall, conforming exactly to the resting figure of a human being, then it was lined with plush cushions, making it a perfect little nest for relaxation. This was the very nook where the shadowy being had tucked himself while he fumed.

One other being had come to join the fiendish man in his storeroom-like chamber, but this being was no closer to human than the one who resided here. He peeked up from the very stone floor itself, his body encased in a leafy hull which was cracked only enough for the luminous yellow glow of his eyes to be evident.

"..He should be dead.." The resting man, who was clad in obscuring ebony, aimed a one-eyed, crimson glare in the direction of his company, while his voice carried on in a deep, gravelly, but threateningly withdrawn sort of tone. "Yet somehow he miraculously survived."

The man peeping up from the floor remained silent, no clear point having been expressed by the other male, his master, Uchiha Madara.

"Actually.. That child shouldn't even exist. The fact that he does means that Uchiha Itachi somehow came upon enough information to not only replicate my technique, but it seems he has created an even more advanced form."

After a pause, gathering that he was meant to speak within the silence that was being offered, a growling baritone was given in response, even if it was merely humoring the elder Uchiha. "..That does seem slightly annoying.. Though I don't see how it is a worry to you."

The normally masked man, momentarily unconcealed, aside from the darkness, quickly spoke up, his tone furious, though it maintained an average volume. "It's a worry because, while Sasuke is easily controlled, if kept on a short leash, Itachi is the type to rebel in secret, not letting you know he's planning your demise until the moment he strikes. He is dangerous alone, but paired with Sasuke, it's even worse. It's very likely that he will have a stronger influence on Sasuke's actions."

A lighter voice piped up, somewhat uninterested. "Why does this concern us?"

To this simple question, the vicious man hidden in the shadows chuckled darkly to himself, a dangerous toll that had his company closing up the jagged teeth of his leafy covering a bit further.

"Why? You pretend not to know why?" Madara paused, his dark, vile laughter only gaining in elevation until it died off completely. "Itachi was able to obtain information that nobody outside this room is even aware of, then, after I made certain that the child would perish, draining him beyond any member of that pathetic 'Taka's' ability to heal, he somehow bounces right back overnight.. And you don't know how or why it concerns you?"

In a jolt of movement, the Uchiha leaned forward from his resting area in a rage, causing the plant-creature to flinch, and sink down deeper into the floor. "It's quite obvious why this concerns you."

The one visible, blood-red light only gleamed that much brighter, livid and contemptuous as it glared, then a deep, venomous tone echoed loudly up from the silent darkness. "It's because... You! Helped! Him!"

Neither defiant nor foolish enough to stand his ground, Zetsu sealed himself completely within his protective leaves, only letting out a muffled hiss in his own fearful defense, while Madara cursed him. "..After everything I've done for you, you dare even think to betray me, you ungrateful abomination!"

At Madara's words, the other male sunk down into the floor, momentarily disappearing, a victim of intimidation and of mockery, and too weak to fight back for himself. While the wayward underling was gone from sight, the elder Uchiha let himself come back to recline in his makeshift resting area, leaning into his palm, so that his gloved hand felt the complete absence of pulse fluttering in his temples.

But Zetsu did not choose to remain hidden for very long, however, and slowly, he emerged up from the floor, decidedly reappearing near one of the various tables sitting near the wall. His toothy leaves separated enough for the two-toned male to reach out from them, a wet sound chorusing the way he unveiled himself. Then, one ebony-skinned hand reached out to lift an old sword up from the surface it was placed upon, looking dusty and forgotten, before suddenly being brought back into visual.

"You do remember this, don't you?" The gruff voice of Zetsu's black half echoed quietly but rebelliously out within the dark confines of Madara's chamber. That black hand held the sword up to be gazed upon before he swiftly pointed the dull blade precisely in Madara's direction.

A lighter voice spoke up in response, Zetsu's white half seemingly conversing with his other side, though they both were aiming their words in the Uchiha's direction. "Oh, I do. That's the sword that Senjuu Hashirama used to strike Madara down."

To this, the black half snickered spitefully. "That's right.. I think he should really reconsider who he refers to as 'ungrateful', and keep in mind.. No matter how strong he is, without us, he has nothing."

The white half spoke an 'I agree.' as the creature dipped back down into the floor, deciding now to take his leave, though he dropped the old metallic weapon to clatter noisily upon the ground before he did so, letting it ring out in a dull, but ominous fashion.

Madara just sighed before he spoke to himself in a frustrated but hopeful tone, already considering how best to rid himself of the tiny nuisance that resembled Uchiha Itachi. "That's alright... Soon my dear Sasuke will be forced to realize that this child in his care is not quite human.. And then, as the emotional attachment wanes.. Itachi will be left defenseless. And that is when I will make sure he is erased, once and for all."

:: ::

/..tbc../

::

___If you read this far, please review._

_*Juugo being referred to as 'Scales': Though referred to in the English dub as 'Bipolar Juugo', he is called 'Tenbin no Jūgo' in Japanese, or, 'Juugo of the Scales', due to the fact that he can tip over to his psychotic side as easily as the tip of a scale._

_Psst- If you're reading this story, and you want me to keep updating it REALLY often, you'd better go vote for it in the poll that you can find at the top of my user profile. Otherwise, another story may be selected to be updated most often, instead of this one._


	6. Chapter 6

_::  
_

_His feelings were meshed, and hard to decipher, along with whatever thoughts and voices collided violently in his mind. It was like trying to listen to a quiet voice, offering reason, while it was drowned out by blood-thirsty screams, cursing it to shut the hell up, and diverting the lapsing attention of the only who could hear the chaos. _

_His feet were sore; glass had cut into the flesh, becoming embedded as the teen ran through the dusty streets without shoes. His skin was caked in dirt and blood, but he paid it no mind, unable to consider what pained him, or anybody else's suffering for that matter._

_Bodies were strewn about, the entire village's population decimated, not even one scream or moan echoing out. These people were not injured, and dying; No, they were torn apart, their blood like warpaint all over the one living creature who stood in the street, panting._

_His lungs were burning; He was trying to replenish his breath, breathing quickly, harsh coughs going unnoticed as smoke and ash filled his lungs. Not a shred of thought was given to this, the boy too occupied with the task of listening for even the tiniest peep, enraged to the point that he may accidentally kill a mouse, if it scampered past his foot. Of course, it would have only been out of the assumption that this movement was human, killer instincts reacting without need for clear thought._

_But nobody was left, and there was no sound, save for the crackle of houses and other buildings as they burned. The entire village was dead, ripped apart for a reason that their murderer didn't even recall at this point, which was likely the only solace he could gain as he stood, staring. The fires raged around him, just the same as his mind as it burned with an uncontrollable need for death and destruction. The ground was covered in splashes of crimson, the orange light coloring the rest of the scene reddish orange, and black as the village slowly charred to nothing._

_He remained standing there among the mess, covered in blood, and torn rags that were his clothes, unable to find focus in his own mind, nor make any new movements as he had finally run out of living targets to turn his rage toward._

_This teen, like a spirit of violence, was for this single moment, part of his own surroundings. His hair, a vibrant, untamed orange, like the very fire engulfing the village. His eyes, staring at the puddles of blood that gathered at his feet, reflected the crimson with flickers of orange light. And his skin, just like this village, was twisted with char-black markings._

_Everything in the moment defined the young teenager, was a part of him, even his soul as it endured his pain, and the horror of all the people who had died in the last hour, wishing in silence that he was not part of this, crying inwardly, and wanting to disappear._

:: ::

What did _love_ feel like..?

The eldest Uchiha could remember this feeling. He could recall his reactions to it, his thoughts surrounding it at a time in which he did feel it, but the longer he went on living in the state that he was, the more this notion came to confuse him.

It was not that he was incapable of feeling, but he had come to understand that his emotions were much different than that of an average human now. If anything, he felt his own emotions more rapidly, more strongly than a normal person did, yet he could also analyze them away before they gave him reason to react. He sat inside a protective casing, staring at his emotions through the glass, deciding which were important, and which were not.

But love was something that had come to fail him after he perfected himself. Maybe it was because love was, in his mind, another term for foolishness, but that did not stop him from trying to remember what drove him to feel this, once upon a time.

After his rebirth, he could understand a certain amount of compassion. Compassion was what pressed him, in his more elevated state of mind, to try and aid the rest of the human race. He could be selfish, if he wanted. He could stay bitter, if he so chose, but he took another path.

At that time, he came to understand that love was useless, and that compassion was the wiser choice, because love was not only foolish, it was selfish. Compassion encompassed all, and was, therefore, perfect.

But though he thought he was perfect after he was reborn, a selfish sort of adoration spawned itself, anew, in his heart. It was the moment he met Uchiha Itachi.

He didn't understand it then, and he still didn't understand, but something about that boy had brought out the human side in Uchiha Madara. He blamed his own compulsive obsession with preserving his past; Itachi reminded Madara of himself, a long time ago, trying to wisely do what was right, only to be hurt time and time again.

Eventually these feelings evolved into something more than what the elder Uchiha could explain away- Itachi's vibrance, his brilliance, his silent determination, and that perfectly flawless, emotionless face, it practically seduced the elder's feelings of compassion, until he was terrified and confused, at a loss to explain what had happened in his own mind, in the heart that was no longer human, though it tried to pretend as if it were- How foolish.

The dark ancestor, looking at his feelings from behind a pane of glass, at last decided that fear was more wise than adoration. His confusion and insecurity developed into complete mistrust, and even suspicion that there was something about Itachi that he couldn't quite grasp, which explained why that child confounded him so.

And now.. He realized that his senses had not failed him. That boy had deceived him, and finally, the fear could be recognized as a correct selection of human emotion, at last putting Madara more at ease with trusting his own instincts.

But growing out of the awkward stage of attempting to understand himself, the evolution of his mind from human to something greater than that, still did not rid the man of his obsession with the past. He supposed that it was an acceptable condition, this compulsion, as it did not serve to hinder him, and realistically, his past was very important. Understanding oneself, remembering the chain of events that led one down the right path was vital, yes.

This was why Madara surrounded himself with items from his human life. His private quarters was a cave devoid of human indulgences, yet it was filled at every given inch of free space with relics from his past. These artifacts were the man's obsession, the only link he had between the person he was now, and the person he once was.

Having rested himself long enough to replenish his strength and rationalize away his nervous frustration with the situation Itachi Uchiha had brought about, he now rose from the comfortable nook he had carved out for himself. He had no particular plans as of yet, though, and thought it most comforting to remain secluded for a while. This is why he stood, only saunter in slow circles around his room, his single eye observing the collection of items.

It was astounding really; He still had articles from his childhood, things that belonged to his parents, his grandparents, even the furniture and decorations had all been from homes he used to occupy, which he collected and brought here. It was similar to a rat, constantly gathering items to be dragged into its nest, only these all had a special meaning.

Madara, after circling a few times, halted before one particular shelf, a red stare coming to rest upon one of his more favored artifacts. It was ring that had been given to a woman by a man; These people were the elder Uchiha's parents, distant memories in his mind. He did recall, though, that his mother had left the ring to him, and upon being granted this gift, he noticed that his younger brother grew silently bitter.

He removed a single glove, and reached out, his fingers carefully grasping the tarnished, silver jewelry. A lovely moonstone still shined vibrantly in the middle of the item, though the silver of the moonbeams which were woven intricately in a circle had long turned a grayish hue.

The appearance was not what this man indulged himself in, and that was why he didn't care about the state of this item. It was the moment he touched the item that gave him what he wanted- Faded pictures, in the back of his mind, sprang back before his eyes in perfect color, the sound accompanying these memories echoing in his ears, just slightly beneath perfection, which was good enough.

It was this physical contact with his past, the power to bring back those memories in an instant, along with the emotions, that drove Uchiha Madara to this strange compulsion.

He could now recall the day he received this ring as a gift, and the jealous glare his younger brother sent his way. He remembered how Izuna sighed, but kept smiling, if only to hide the fact that he was disappointed, trying to blame himself and his imperfections for his losses, when truly he thought it was because his brother was so much better, unfairly so. But Izuna's anger was a fickle thing, and it dimmed away so easily that it left the elder charmed.

Madara remembered; Love, attachment, the need to give to Izuna, and protect him, though it was often hard due to his own stubborn foolishness. Izuna was kinder, and more forgiving than the elder, and this often led Madara to guilt. He might have been the strong, older brother, but Izuna truly was a better man.

The elder, at that time, however, knew he could grant his younger sibling's wish. Madara cared less for his mother's treasure, while Izuna admired it endlessly. So, the charmed older male gave the trinket over to his younger sibling, his heart soaring at just the opportunity to make the younger male smile.

The shadow-clad man allowed the treasure to be placed back down upon the shelf, the memory fading away as it ended, the emotion fluttering in him momentarily, before flickering out. It left him sighing softly, and speaking up quietly for nobody but himself to hear.

"Oh Izuna.. Even a perfect world isn't good enough for you, because you deserve even more than that.. More than I will ever be able to give.."

:: ::

_/You talk to me, but would you kill me in my sleep? Lay still like the dead. From the razor to the rosary, we could lose ourselves and paint these walls in pitchfork red. I will avenge my ghost with every breath I take. I'm coming back from the dead; When I take you home with me, I'm taking back the life you stole./_

/

"It's over here, just around this corner!" The red haired kunoichi walked joyfully next to her beloved Sasuke, a content smile seeming like a permanent addition to her countenance; Even her eyes were smiling, the happiness visible from the very deepest pinkish-red depths.

In one hand, she carried a basket, which contained the light lunch she had prepared for the group. The other hand clutched within it, another, more tiny hand- This small, delicate appendage belonged to the young child who walked at Karin's other side.

The kunoichi looked down at her quiet, little charge. He hadn't said much since they had set off on the walk to this playground, but she didn't think he was feeling under the weather. If that were so, he must have been decent at hiding it, because his own rosy lips held a soft smile that was just barely visible. The child was likely deep in thought, or observation, as Karin noticed, those large, doe-like optics seemed to wander over the scenery, taking everything in silently, and enjoying it. He was happy, she was sure.

Suigetsu and Juugo walked along behind the 'happy family', though Juugo walked a bit ahead of Suigetsu, the Mist-nin stopping now and again for a sip from the water bottle he carried around. He would just stop casually, take a drink, place his bottle back on his belt, then catch back up- Had the walk been any longer, he'd likely be complaining about taking a break, but he seemed relaxed, and even happy to be out of that dusty, dark cave they had been living in. He folded his arms behind his head, amethyst eyes peering up at the treetops, letting the sun dapple upon the pale skin of his face.

Quiet as ever, Juugo walked, keeping pace with Sasuke, but maintaining a certain distance as well, wanting to seem invisible, unless he was needed. He acknowledged that Sasuke had mentioned bringing him for the sole purpose of helping to make sure that there were no encounters with 'troublesome people', and he did exactly what was expected him, letting all of the tiny forest birds perch upon his shoulders, and chatter into his ear about everything going on about the woods. This was the only reason he was here, the only thing he could do to make himself a necessary component.

Coming around the corner to approach the playground, Karin laughed to herself, speaking a proud, 'this is it!' before she let the small child's hand drop from her own, and she walked ahead, determined to pick out an appropriate place to lay down the blanket they had brought along, before these crazy men just all planted their careless asses wherever.

The small child turned his charcoal-black eyes to look up at Sasuke as Karin moved from between them, absently wondering what the older male was feeling, or thinking. He knew Sasuke could tell he was looking at him, but the teen tried to hide it, and the boy wasn't sure why. He still just smiled, hoping Sasuke would notice that as well.

But both of the Uchiha stopped as they walked from the narrow, forest pathway, into the pale light of the open space, a meadow, where the playground was situated. The first thing the child noticed was how the wind picked up, striking the valley with ease, instead of being blocked by the trees. A rush caressed the small boy's face, rustling his bangs, and pushing longer strands of raven hair to fall messily over his eyes.

The teen Uchiha found himself shivering at the feel of the sudden gust of wind; It was just hard enough to give him a chill, yet still gentle enough to feel like the hands of ghostly spirits pushing against him, urging him onward to some eerie destination.

Perhaps the chill was not the fault of the wind alone; A strange feeling abruptly pulsed, without explanation or reason, from deep within the darkest confines of the Avenger's chest, subtle at first, then stronger and stronger, until it felt as if tiny fingernails were clawing to escape through the teen's sternum. He breathed slowly, moving his hand to rest in the center of his chest.

This happened as Sasuke laid his eyes upon the abandoned playground; The rusted chains of a swing set; the chipped paint of a merry-go-round; the wobbly, deteriorated metal of the stairs and legs on a tall, straight slide, and a seesaw that was overgrown with vines. Sasuke realized as he listened to the wind whistle, and the abandoned swings creaked softly, that the color had faded from the scene, his eyes unable to perceive what was right in front of him. The sun beamed a washed out shade of gray until that grayish light engulfed the teen's vision, like an old film playing in his mind.

For a single second, he could see a crowd of children playing innocently in the open area, their unsuspecting laughter echoing in Sasuke's head, though their movements had slowed, the moment in time grinding to a near-halt. There was the sound of joyful, haunting giggles, and the patter of children's feet which led the teen's mind down into a deep darkness, where he found a village full of people, in flames. The faces of a hundred people rushed before Sasuke's eyes, their voices speaking despairingly the unobtained desires of their lives, all of which were cut short.

Then, it came to a crescendo of dreadful horror, and the teen saw as if through the eyes of the very murderer, a katana cutting down every man, woman and child, their blood pouring upon him like rain, soaking him in the scent of overwhelming death. This gave Sasuke the push he needed to shake himself from the nightmare, his hands reaching up to cover his eyes, tugging at his bangs violently as he shook himself from the vision, which he could not explain.

As his eyes jolted open, at last, Sasuke found himself standing, gazing out at the playground, having not moved from where he'd stopped; The creaking of the swings still echoed in the open area, the sound meeting his ears like an eerie whisper.

Sasuke was almost startled by the feeling of a hand coming to grasp his sleeve, and his eyes flickered quickly to his side, just to see the small child standing, wide-eyed and staring. The teen blinked as he gazed at the child's face, into those deep, dark eyes, those starless, empty eyes. Those eyes, as lovely, and doll-like as they were, were just as lifeless and glassy as a real doll's would be, and for just a second, it frightened the teen. He still moved his hand to gently shake the boy's shoulder, and uttered a quiet, 'Are you okay?'

It took a moment for the child to respond; He blinked, the light returning to his eyes as he appeared to awaken from his own daze, then he nodded softly to the older male. "Yes.. It's just that this place makes me feel strange, like I've been here before when I know that I haven't."

"We don't have to stay." The teen Uchiha spoke in a soft, reserved voice, to reassure the child, offering to cancel the outing altogether. The boy just shook his head, politely, in response, a tiny smile resting on his rosy lips.

"Karin-san would be very upset if we just went back.."

Sasuke didn't know what the child was feeling, or why. He understood it about as well as he understood the lapse he experienced himself. He had this intense feeling that he was in the dark, the answers to everything strange that had happened recently simply eluding him, out of his reach. But surely the young boy, for now, was confused as well, yet he summoned up the courage to continue from some unknown pool deep within his tiny body; Sasuke did the same.

The two Uchiha walked out into the meadow, following after Suigetsu, who had passed them by, noticing nothing abnormal. They all headed over to where Karin had finally settled- A soft, grassy area beneath a large, old tree with ample foliage for shade. The red-haired kunoichi had spread out the blanket, and was setting to work unpacking the basket of food for lunch when the three boys made it over to sit.

In the distance, Juugo had paused, his reddish-orange eyes, like fire, studying the empty area nervously, yet nobody noticed anything abnormal with him, either.

::

Every member of Taka had managed to make it over to the blanket, kicking their sandals from their feet politely before stepping on the surface, and together, they indulged in an early lunch.

(Karin had prepared onigiri with pickled plums, cucumber salad, and teriyaki chicken with leeks, which had cooled down pleasantly by the time they all had a portion.)

They had probably eaten together numerous times, yet, as strange as it sounded, this was the first time it felt intentional that they even were together. It was relaxing; The warmth of the sun, dimmed to a bearable measure by the shady tree, and the gentle breeze. And though each member of Taka remained vigilant during their day trip, they weren't bothered by even one person, the abandoned area serving to help them all unwind.

They had since finished with their lunch, and were now just enjoying some time off, each in their own way. Suigetsu had wandered off into the more open grassy area to swing his sword around as 'practice'. Everyone else present supposed he was preparing himself for another face-off with Hoshigaki Kisame, but they didn't pay him any attention, really.

Only the small boy cared to show any interest, and Suigetsu wouldn't admit it, but he trained even more fiercely, trying to make himself seem more 'badass', since he had an audience. This steadily evolved, until the point that child had a large stick in his hand, which was placed there by the light-haired mist nin, and Suigetsu thought to teach the boy some 'moves'.

Sasuke and Karin both watched with subtle interest and amusement (Though the kunoichi kept yelling threats in the Mist-nin's direction that concerned the manner of things she would do if Suigetsu hurt that kid) as they sipped some iced tea.

The teenage leader of the group somehow filtered his female teammate out while he watched that small replica of his brother absorbing what Suigetsu was telling him, and mirroring it perfectly within only his first few attempts. There were even a couple of times (Though, surely, Suigetsu was allowing this) that the stick in the small boy's hand managed to pass through the teenage Mist-nin, splashing loudly through the white-haired boy, just for him to reform himself a moment later.

The child seemed to get a small laugh out of it, and Suigetsu even appeared rather nostalgic over the scenario, considering that 'he learned all of this from his older brother', and was now passing on the teachings. The teenage Uchiha, who watched with dark, distant eyes, just shook his head, a quiet voice in the back of his head whispering to him, saying that 'if' this child _were_ Itachi, in only a few more years, he would be more than Suigetsu could ever wish to handle in battle.

That is, if he _were_ Itachi; And this was the ultimate question in Sasuke's mind, the question that troubled him and had him bouncing back and forth, unsure of what he should do.

The boy was strange, and the Avenger had noticed this. There was something about the child that seemed.. Less than human. At times, he was like a small, perfected image of Itachi, who simply faked a child's emotions to fool everyone around him. It was in his eyes- Sasuke could remember his brother's eyes when they were children; They were the purest black, and they sparkled with light, looking upon a younger Sasuke, emitting warmth that felt real, true. The teen recalled how he could always see his brother's thoughts, deep within his dark optics.

But now, Sasuke found nothing inside those big, innocent eyes. They were as deep and dark as the teen recalled, but something about them was hazy. The liveliness that Itachi had once had seemed to have vanished, or was now incomplete, and within the deepest fathoms of those inky pools, Sasuke found no warmth, no thought, but rather a mirror that reflected everything, instead of allowing it inside. This child just watched everything and everyone from behind that reflective, black glass.

That stare was fearfully chilling, and it left Sasuke distantly wondering if this child was some trap for his shattered heart, as it left him dreadfully foolish in all his tragedy. Was the teen already ensnared in his brother's own form of vengeance, wherein Itachi would destroy Sasuke slowly, piece by piece, before taking back the life he stole?

Sasuke didn't want to allow himself to think this way; Maybe this was some bitter revenge left for him by his brother, but if it was, it was not undeserved. And yes, this child was odd, but the teen considered that it could be because he wasn't the Sasuke that young Itachi would come to know, and so the boy was regarding him in the polite but distant way Itachi did to everybody, save for his younger brother.

Hell, even their own father spoke of Itachi being 'strange'. Sasuke could recall that much. As beautiful and admirable as young Itachi had been, nobody ever desired any more closeness than simply seeing him and acknowledging him for the prodigy that he was, because he was so very different from everybody else.

It must have been lonely.

And so it was that the teenage Uchiha circled back to his original contemplation- The fact that he wished to allow this reborn version of his brother to have the life that the original Itachi never experienced. Even if it killed him in the end, Sasuke wanted to know this child would be happy. The avenger was certain, however, that the only thing that would kill him anytime soon was himself, since he knew he could not lay down his desire to take revenge for the Itachi that died. If anything, the child had given him the will to keep going, and to live long enough to see Konoha burning, painted red with the blood of all its inhabitants. But, Sasuke also realized that he could not possibly take care of the child that had crossed his path if he died, himself.

A soft sigh was breathed lightly over the teen's pale, pink lips before he came to his feet, leaving the cup of iced tea he'd been drinking behind on the picnic blanket. He had gotten lost in his mind, so he didn't know whether Suigetsu or Itachi lost interest in their little game first, but now the small child was busy amusing himself on the old carousel, its tired frame wailing with each turn.

All alone, the small copy of Itachi would hold onto the bars of the carousel, running around it in a circle until it gained speed, then he would jump on and ride it for the short few turns it made on the momentum that one child could put into it by himself. It really was rather inefficient.

Sasuke approached the dull, faded carousel just as it slowed once again, though this time the child noticed that company had come over, and he remained sitting upon the metal surface, his small, frail hands lingering against the grip-bars. His wide, questioning eyes looked at Sasuke with little more than indifference, as surely as the teen returned the exact same sort of expression.

They silently regarded one another, quietly analyzing what they could find hidden beneath each other's apathetic masks; But the awkward stillness was broken by the older male as he lifted his hand to be placed upon one of the carousel's bars, his fingers tightly clasping the weathered surface. He was granted a soft, grateful smile, which he spotted at the last second before he spun the carousel, letting the child ride it freely, without having to turn it himself.

He stood there for a few minutes, watching as the boy astride the twirling merry-go-round perched on his knees, smiling in wonder as he was pushed in constant circles, feeling the breeze whip at his face, and flutter his ebony tresses. Sasuke, as he noticed the carousel slow down, pushed it again, keeping it spinning for the child's enjoyment.

Eventually the teen let the device slow to a stop, and he watched as the tiny boy sank from his knees onto his bottom, looking as if his head was heavy and spinning from the constant whirl of the ride.

"If you keep riding it, you're going to be sick." Sasuke spoke matter-of-factly, his tone withdrawn as he advised the child to move on to something else.

The boy, in turn, decided it best to listen to what the older male was saying, not wanting to press things any further, since his vision was already doubled strangely, and wavering, which was difficult to deal with. He scooted to the edge of the carousel, letting his legs slide over it so that his feet touched the ground, and he stood- He hadn't really expected for the world to begin turning sideways as he took his first steps away, though, and as it did, he felt that he began to lean as well, his balance completely off-centered.

"Careful." The older male noticed as the boy wobbled upon returning to his feet, tipping to one side, as sure as his equilibrium had been disturbed by the dizzying effects of the spinning merry-go-round. Quick, but delicate hands reached out to capture the child before he fell over, and the boy used the extra support to right himself within a moment, finding his own natural balance returning easily.

It must have been somehow unnatural for him to be assisted, or he didn't expect as much, because his dark eyes were lifted again to meet Sasuke's own, a question desperately seeking an answer from beneath the glassy surface.

Nothing was spoken between the two, the avenger choosing to back off as the boy stood steadily on his own feet, and the young mirror-version of Itachi scampered off in silence, leaving Sasuke to return to the picnic blanket to sit with Karin. He felt only more certain that he wasn't suited to give that child the life he, as a young Itachi, deserved. He wasn't able to understand the boy or make him happy.

"..Karin." Sasuke decidedly broke his own pensive silence, as well as taking Karin's attention from what was going on beyond their shady resting area.

The kunoichi turned her framed eyes to her leader, blinking as if she hadn't expected him to say anything. "Hm?..Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

Distant, dark eyes peered downward, Sasuke absently watching his own hands as he thought back to the last conversation he'd had with Karin about the mysterious kid that had recently come into their care. "..When we spoke last concerning that child, we weren't able to come to any decent conclusions. We have no idea about how he got here or where he came from."

To this, Karin just shrugged, not yet catching onto any point that Sasuke was making. She simply acknowledged that she remembered the discussion her adored leader was referring to. "..Yeah. We were..'interrupted', and then the conversation was more or less lost, after what happened to the boy."

Now that the conversation of the past had been reflected upon clearly enough, the avenger began to discuss things along the same lines of what he and Karin had at that time. He understood this child no more than he had then (perhaps even less than then), but that did not stop Sasuke from trying to find a decent solution to this complicated situation. "..I keep thinking that time may eventually allow us to understand how this occurred, but it is also possible that we may never know the truth.. That would be my brother's way of things, his preference.. And while I think that man in the mask, who calls himself 'Madara', may very well know something.. I don't really care for his take on things. I'd rather not know than listen to him."

It was unusual for the teen Uchiha to talk so much, not that the kunoichi minded at all- But it was surprising to see how worried he had become over the mysterious boy. At first it seemed cute, but now Karin found herself somehow concerned, yet completely unaware of what was bothering her leader. She spoke up in a questioning, but serious tone, her eyes attentive as they watched the male at her side. "..Sasuke, what are you trying to get at?"

For a moment, Sasuke's eyes flickered up to note his female teammate's serious, steady expression; It meant she was listening openly, so the Uchiha continued. "I don't know how to explain, but that child is strange, and.. Strange things have happened since he appeared. It's hard to believe, but.. Though the details are not very clear, I don't think the boy is lying about who he is.."

Karin raised a brow nervously, wary of this somehow ghastly suggestion; A man coming back from the dead as a small child. "You mean..." She swallowed, and took a shaky breath. "..He's your brother?"

The woman watched the Uchiha's face as the skin between his brows wrinkled softly, and his dark eyes narrowed in contemplation- He was conflicted, and uncertain. That much was obvious. Still, he managed an answer. "Like I said, I don't really understand _how_ it could be true, and I'm not saying for certain that I think he is the -real-, _original_ Itachi.. But, he is, at the very least, a perfect copy of him."

Hopeful and quick to make a suggestion that didn't sound like the plot to some creepy ghost story, Karin offered her own improbable, makeshift explanation. "Like a shadow clone that just won't disappear?"

Just letting it stand, if only to make the girl more comfortable, Sasuke nodded softly. He couldn't say she was wrong _entirely_, so he just agreed. "Something like that, I suppose."

This brought about a most obvious question, Karin now thinking that she was getting down to the true purpose of the entire chat. "So, if he is your brother.. What does this mean?"

A certain amount of difficulty was presented with this question, as Sasuke typically kept himself emotionally hidden from others; He knew that each member of Taka was perfectly aware of his anguish concerning Itachi, having openly allowed them near in a momentary lapse in his mask, when his despair sought an escape, those feelings being released to allow the avenger greater focus in a later state of calm. Sasuke's voice came out soft, and solemn. "Well.. As much as I'd like to have my brother back, that child can't replace the Itachi that I lost, not permanently.. But at the same time, my brother never was able to live his own childhood, and I'd like it if this child could live a peaceful, happy life.." Here, Sasuke paused, shaking his head softly before continuing.

"..It's just that I can't be the one to give him that. I can't take responsibility for the boy, and.. It seems that his memories are that of my brother when he was that age, so the parents he believes he has are actually deceased.."

Blinking, her eyes flashing an understanding that she wished she could push away, Karin let the realization wash over her; fixing the boy's situation was impossible, though she had promised she would accomplish this task for him. "That means that he has no family to go back to.."

Yet again, Karin allowed herself to ask a question that she believed had already been given an implied answer, hoping that she was just being presumptuous, and that she was incorrect. "..Then what will we do with him?"

There was no easy verbal answer to this; Sasuke only had one idea as to what could be done, but it would only occur if Karin wished it so, and that was far too much to ask any person so casually. His eyes slowly wandered up to regard his teammate, looking directly into the gaze that she had focused on him- His expression was neutral, but somewhere in his eyes, his plea was visibly apparent, and the girl understood.

Karin's eyes slipped away, unable to maintain contact with her adored leader's, and almost instantly she gave her head a soft shake, her brows knitting together, her heart in disarray as she struggled inwardly with her own convictions "Sasuke..I don't think I can do that.." There was a pause. The girl's breathing was shaky, and she trembled slightly, not wanting to disappoint the one she admired most, nor abandon the boy who had come to rely on her, but.. She knew that she wasn't dependable enough, or selfless enough to take on this mysterious child, like her own. Not for real.

All she could do was continue to shake her head softly, trying her best to further elaborate on her answer. "..I never really wanted kids, and for me to devote that much of my life to a child that I found, just because he has no parents.. That's a lot to ask of me.. But.. He is charming, and polite, and he's sweet, so.. How hard could it be to find another family for him?"

This time, Sasuke was the one to lower his gaze to hide the disappointment welling up in his dark eyes. It forced Karin to keep talking, attempting to reconcile and keep Sasuke from hating her forever for her unwillingness to help him, while at the same time, she further explained her reasons for saying no. "..And.. Sasuke.. I know it doesn't seem this way, but I realized a long time ago that my dreams of being with you were unrealistic, and that.. it would never happen. I cling to my silly hopes, but you've already made it fairly clear, whatever your reason may be, that you aren't going to be there to share in taking care of the boy, even if I did take him, and really...that's the only way I could accept this.. If you were there with me, I might be willing.."

Karin shook her head, knowing her words were likely betraying her, and in frustration she lifted thin fingers to remove her glasses, which were then set down at her side. Her other hand was brought to lay over her eyes, her thumb and forefinger resting upon her temples as she tried to hide herself, feeling tears gathering, and threatening to spill over.

Without a clear resolution met, Sasuke sighed, still obviously disappointed, and very confused as to what he should or even _could_ do. "..I don't know what will happen to me.. But I feel that the future is too uncertain for me to make any promises to anybody..."

These words; they were as good as Sasuke openly making his teammate aware that he was to die in the near future, and he knew as much. They gave Karin the final push that she had hoped to avoid, and finally caused her tears to be shed, her shoulders trembling as the wet trails made their way down her cheeks from beneath the obscuring hand, hiding her eyes from view.

As Sasuke and Karin conversed, and Suigetsu practiced his unrefined method of sword-swinging and slashing, Juugo stood off on his own, amidst the tall weed growth, his eyes staring at the empty playground, in a daze.

Those fiery reddish-orange eyes moved slowly over everything, from the swings to the seesaw, and even down to stray patches of dirt, where the grass never grew back, finding old footprints that had been left to set in the mud as it baked to a hardened state. These were signs that once this place was filled with life, once this was a place where the village children played, while proud, loving parents watched, chatting among one another.

The place was so desolate in its state of abandonment; It should have been bustling with lively children, their joyous laughter ringing out, but there was nothing but the sound of deafening, accusing silence. It was so quiet that eventually he covered his ears, not wanting to hear the sound of nothing any longer.

The sound of silence was equally the sound of guilt. It was the sound of crackling fire, consuming homes. It was the sound of an entire village worth of souls crying out, finding their mortal lives ended without warning. And more than anything else, here, it was the sound of muffled whimpers, and cries, all proceeding the crunch of a delicate child's neck between his fingers, Juugo's fingers, as he killed them all.

No. He shook his head, his heart racing in a panic, his stomach churning, sick with shame and regret at the sin he committed at a time that he could not keep himself from killing people, even when he never wanted to hurt anybody at all.

"Juugo-san? Are you alright?" A bell-like voice at last broke the silence, ringing clearly out for the older male to hear, despite having his hands over his ears. He still heard it; He wished he hadn't, but he had, and he felt his hands drop limply at his side as he turned a crazed stare to the child standing innocently at his side.

His eyes burned with growing bloodlust as he looked upon that perfectly doll-like child, though instead, he envisioned the faces of a dozen children that his hands had slaughtered, before focusing on the light in those pretty, black eyes, knowing he would see it fade away as he wept on the inside.

Not yet realizing the growing danger from one of his other teammates, Sasuke was still carrying on his conversation with Karin. He was busily trying to relieve her saddened state, not wanting her to waste her tears on somebody as stupid and selfish as himself. He supposed he had indeed been wrong in hoping that she would continue to do exactly what she had been doing, but he made the greatest attempts to end the conversation with some semblance of a resolution, even if it was a shaky, uncertain one. "Karin... Whatever you decide.. If something happens to me, you make sure that he is taken care of."

The kunoichi wiped the tears from her flushed cheeks, embarrassed that she had allowed herself to get so emotional at such a stupidly inappropriate time. She offered a nod of her head to Sasuke, assuring him that, no matter what, she would look out for the boy.

She was still rubbing her eyes against her wrist when a tremor hit her so hard that it stabbed painfully into the back of her head, which had her momentarily clutching her skull, just to hurriedly place her glasses back on. She sensed a surge of dark, malevolent chakra very near, as if it had appeared out of nowhere- It was so demonic that the feeling had her heart racing nervously, and her eyes, once given back the proper aid of her glasses, flickered about to locate the source of disturbance.

When she laid her framed optics on the originator of the violent chakra, her heart practically jumped into her throat. For a second, she couldn't move or speak, she couldn't even breathe, a paralyzing terror gripping her, though her mind yelled at her frantically to do something, anything!

It was Juugo, completely beyond teetering on the edge of insanity, which was typically where Karin caught him, and alerted the others. Now their normally quiet teammate had unwillingly opened the floodgates of his uncontrollable rage, and it was racing through him so powerfully that there was no question that he would snap at any moment.

This normally wasn't much to worry about while Sasuke or Suigetsu was nearby, but this time everyone was standing at a distance from Juugo; Everyone but the small child, who was within arms reach, innocently looking up at the older male, blissfully unaware of the danger he was in.

With fear, and dread still gripping her, making it difficult to even form a logical sentence, Karin found herself muttering 'Oh no, oh no!' in sequence, her tongue unable to pronounce anything else for a moment, until she regained a shred of control over herself, raising a hand to frantically point in the direction of Juugo and the child, speaking a broken. "Sasuke.. It's Juugo!"

Through her panic, Karin jumped to her feet, rushing in the direction of the two in the distance, certain that the child would be in pieces before she could reach them, terrified that she was bound to witness this boy, who she had come to adore, be slaughtered right before her eyes. Still, despite probably not being able to stop Juugo in her wildest dreams, her instincts told her to try.

The Uchiha had immediately understood Karin's rushed and panicked words, knowing well enough what Juugo was capable of, to be tipped off on just the mention of his name- He turned his dark eyes in the direction of his other selected team member, spying the small version of Itachi standing near as distinct black markings crawled across Juugo's skin.

An opposing reaction to Karin, the teen Uchiha was certain that his heart stopped for a moment, his blood running cold in his veins as his entire frame suddenly trembled with a surge of his own fiery chakra. He could not say he was panicking, because he remained in control of himself, but just the same, he was possessed by the rush of fear in his heart, not in a million years wanting to witness the death of his beloved brother a second time.

He had almost failed to save the child the first time, finding his life spared this very morning, to his surprise. Sasuke had almost failed to save him. This time he wouldn't allow himself hesitation, or an opportunity to screw up. He knew he wouldn't be so lucky a second time.

Moving faster than he felt he ever had in the past, he bolted toward the crazed man and the small child, sure that his physical form faded from vision as he rushed, like a flash, to defend the helpless, young version of Itachi.

"Get.. away from me.." The older male, managing to fight off his insanity only long enough to utter a soft, broken warning to the small boy near him, was then consumed by his own personal inner-demon. The black markings, caused by a surge of certain enzymes in his bloodstream, slithered over his skin, the only physical sign of his complete loss of self.

"..but.." Taking a step back, the small boy's dark eyes watched nervously as the man he thought he had gotten to know and trust, changed physically into something else. He wasn't exactly afraid, though he sensed that something bad was about to occur, not knowing to what degree, or if he could talk the man, Juugo, out of it. "..why? What's wrong with you?"

An insane smile crawled across the orange-haired man's face, his canines elongated slightly and bared as he grinned down at the helpless child, his eyes a gleaming gold, surrounded in black. At his side, his fist was balled tightly, clenched so that his fingernails cut into his palm, allowing a thin trail of blood to drip down onto his knuckles. As the first crimson droplet fell, the crazed man lifted his fist, and let it fly toward the child.

Just before Juugo's attack could connect, both Sasuke and Karin interfered; The red-haired woman jumped between the two, shielding the young boy, and grabbing him up in order to rush him away, though an enraged fist connected with her shoulder, sending her tumbling off to the side. She held tightly onto the child, landing on her back in the grass, though the boy remained securely wrapped in her arms, and unharmed.

Sasuke, just as his enraged teammate struck Karin, landed an unexpected punch on Juugo, which sent him toppling in the opposite direction. The sheer force of the blow alone could have possibly brought Juugo back to sanity, but the teenage Uchiha, feeling his own unrestrained sort of rage bubbling up, didn't stop. Instead, he moved in a flash to stand over his teammate, who had just hit the ground.

The Avenger drew his katana, and raised it, fully intending to put it through the uncontrolled male. Sasuke's eyes gleamed a blood red, quick enough in their analyzing skills to notice that Juugo's insanity had faded, and he found himself looking down into his normal eyes, his normal face, but in this moment, that hardly mattered.

The only thing that stopped Sasuke from making the final strike was a voice that raised itself loudly enough for everyone present to hear. This voice was pleading, yet that was not what halted the teen Uchiha's actions, in fact, he didn't even recognize it for a moment. He turned to find out who this voice belonged to, feeling the most subtle tinge of surprise when he realized that it was the tiny version of Itachi, calling out for Sasuke to stop, his hands clutched over his eyes in a completely phobic response to the occurrence of violence, or potential bloodshed.

At the very least, it began to put Itachi's true feelings concerning violence into perspective.

Sasuke turned his eyes back to the man on the ground before him, though just as asked, his sharingan faded, the drive to kill this person fading away. However, he still clutched his katana tightly between his fingers, so much so that his knuckles turned white.

Juugo, looking up at the one who had promised to keep control of him, knew he had seen Sasuke with full intent to kill before today, but never had he witnessed such violent hatred in the Uchiha's eyes. It didn't bother him, however.. If anything, it fed the emotions he could now feel; How much he despised his own existence, knowing that he was nothing but a thoughtless murderer.

He could have killed that boy, who he had come to know over the last few days; That boy who had kindly acknowledged him, and interacted with him without any social discrimination. He could have removed that young vibrant life from this world, and he deserved to die for not being able to keep himself from doing such monstrous things.

Could Sasuke see the remorse in his eyes as he stared down at him, now seemingly apathetic? Could he see how Juugo struggled within himself, trying to live with everything he had done in the past, trying to tell himself it was all accidental, but knowing he could never excuse himself? He -was- a monster, and deserved death, and it left him wondering why this did not occur.

So, instead of just wondering, he spoke up quietly, bidding that Sasuke let his hand slip. "...Do it."

Those two words were all that Juugo spoke, and Sasuke contemplated them for a moment, finding that he almost considered compliance, out of pity. Still, he could not discard his teammate for this slip, because Sasuke himself promised to be the one to keep his friend from committing unspeakable actions. "No.. It's my fault. Not yours."

Sheathing his sword, the avenger's eyes moved up to look upon the sky as the wind continued to grow stronger. He could feel it now, rushing through his spiked locks, and rustling his bangs about his face; If it wasn't a sure sign of the storms returning after the short reprieve, the ominous, dark clouds he spotted moving in on the horizon were.

"We should go.. There are clouds coming in to bring a storm."

/

_/This hole you put me in wasn't deep enough, and I'm crawling out right now. You're running out of places to hide from me./_

::

Taka collected the broken pieces of themselves, as always; They were all survivors, having been through more hard times in their lives than most.

It was only once they vacated the area that another occupant of the abandoned playground found himself emerging from his hiding. Among the greenery of the forest, a mass of foliage stirred. The leaves of bushes and weeds leaned aside as they were given a push, a much larger plant growing up from the ground, its massive leaves woven together like needle-sharp teeth that slowly separated with a sound of wetness and suction, the seal breaking from around the creature's body.

Shining, golden eyes looked around as a two-toned face stared out from the protective green hull surrounding his body; He made sure all was quiet before he stepped from his hiding in the woods, out into the open field, where the withering playground waited eerily in silence.

His leaves parted further, until his entire naked frame was made vulnerable to the gusting wind, a chill collecting against his damp skin. He didn't care, for now, because he would only be here long enough to reflect on things. His glimmering eyes observed the empty park, thinking back to a time when children scampered about, happily playing without a care in the world.

He could remember when two young boys sat side by side on the swings, their feet absently kicking at the dirt beneath their sandals, their swings moving in perfect unison. He knew that these two brothers stayed by one another, certain somehow that they were not part of this village, that they did not belong here, and a time would come where everyone else knew it as well.

Yet a time would come, too, when those brothers would be torn apart by the hands of the very children that skipped about merrily on this playground that day, as the children grew into adults who realized that something different from them was dangerous, and meant to be destroyed.

The memories had this creature bristling, and growing tense in his own rekindled hatred, hatred that was still present, even after his enemies had all met their end. The deep, gruff voice of Zetsu's dark half growled lowly, sounding so akin to a threatened wild animal. His anger was able to be easily replaced with another emotion, however, as the creature's left hand was pressed gently against the ride side of his chest.

"Don't be so upset.. The sight and feeling of this place, of it empty and without life, should be a relief." The white half spoke to calm his darker side, yet the black half still remained somehow cross, though he managed to calm his anger, to a degree.

"Yet, now we owe a debt because of our obsession with this grievance. We broke our own most important rule.." Reminding his other half of their commitment to self-reliance was something he never failed to do, but it left the light side chuckling softly at the dark side's seriousness.

"..I think it was worth it. I have no complaints yet.."

Still, the dark half was unconvinced, but chose to remain ever so safely tucked in the middle, neither accepting nor denying that their past choices were correct. "We weren't strong enough to avenge ourselves.. But are we strong enough to pay the toll placed upon our justice?"

Zetsu softly nodded his head, though it was an action controlled by the white half of him. "We will go as far as we can.. And we'll do it together."

Again his head nodded, this time it being the black side that made it so. "Yes.. Yes, we will."

/

_/Just you and I, your starless eyes remain./_

:: ::

..tbc..

::

Author's Note: Hello to all reading this story, how are you all? I'm just leaving a tiny note to say that I'm very curious what everyone thinks so far! Sure, this fic has the most votes in the poll, and is my main fic currently, but what is it that gives this particular fic its charm? Or, is it that some of you would actually like for me to progress a different fic and either can't vote, or have already voted, and can't change your answer? Are there any things that any of you would like to see happen in this fic? What are you all looking forward to, or hoping will occur further into the plot? Your words can be very stimulating to my imagination!

There is one notion I want to tread delicately upon; The relationship between 'tiny' Itachi and Sasuke hasn't progressed beyond the 'awkward' stage yet, but as Sasuke begins to drop his guard, would anybody be interested in some sugary lemonade between Sasuke and his small counterpart? I've yet to make any plans for such an event, but would any of you like this, or would it take away from tiny Itachi's innocent charm too quickly? Tell me what you think!

I want to say 'Sorry!' to all that reviewed and didn't get a response from me, or got one very late. I apologize! I got rather busy during the past couple of months due to cosplay, and fell behind. I'll pick up my regular pace from here, I promise! =)

I also want to thank my dear reader/reviewer, ** LadySaturnGirl**; She mentioned in her review of the previous chapter, a lovely detail I failed to acknowledge. The fact that, along with the nickname 'Scales', given to him due to his split-personality, Juugo is also a Libra, astrologically. I always love when the characters have fitting signs. It's so interesting! Thank you LSG!

And thank all of you for reading! ^w^

_Psst- If you're reading this story, and you want me to keep updating it REALLY often, you'd better go vote for it in the poll that you can find at the top of my user profile. Otherwise, another story may be selected to be updated most often, instead of this one._


	7. Chapter 7

::

:: ::

"_So.. You got hurt on one of your missions?"_

_The younger male looked up as he heard his 'sensei' speaking, his mind having been lost in some distant memory of the past, now nothing more than a daydream. He brought his attention to the man who walked slightly ahead of him, catching sight of the expectant way the masked figure had his head turned with his chin rested near his shoulder, waiting for an answer._

_Itachi preferred silence; He preferred to listen to the edges of Madara's cloak softly billowing as the wind coming down the mountain struck his upright frame. He preferred watching the man's long hair capturing that same breeze and fluttering out behind him, while cicadas hummed in the distance, rather than having to see his twisted mask, while he interrupted Itachi's daydreams with repetitive questions._

_He wasn't keen on the idea of conversation. It wasn't that Madara intimidated him, no, not at all. He had plenty of confidence in the amount of care he placed in the selection of his words, and what to share while keeping secrets locked away. _

_What troubled the younger Uchiha was the endless amount of stairs they were currently climbing. The steep, weather-beaten stairs, constructed of old stone that traced upward beyond where the wispy, windswept clouds rested on the horizon- That was far more terrifying than old Madara._

_And who actually wasted precious oxygen with small talk while ascending a mountain's worth of stairs into an area where the air was thin, anyway? The older man must have been trying to torment the younger male; This was Itachi's inward conclusion, though he still broke his own silence, granting the fellow Uchiha an answer to the posed question. _

_In a soft tone, devoid of emotion, Itachi spent as little breath on his response as possible. "I did."_

_The masked man's one, single sharingan observed and analyzed the fifteen-year-old. Itachi's eyes were distant, carefully yet absently watching for loose stones in the stairs, while he kept his thoughts turned inward, his face blank, though, in Madara's opinion, Itachi still appeared melancholy, as always. The older man smiled beneath his mask, completely aware of the boy's sorrowful boredom, the woe of his tortured heart, the same as a man filled with guilt as he waits on death-row for the day of his execution. (He pitied this child.)_

_But Madara had to remind himself that attempting to delve into the concept of his adored (and traitorous) disciple's emotional state was just a distraction. He had been meaning to examine the boy's physical health, rather than his mental health. _

_(Madara had long discerned that Itachi wasn't exactly a 'loyal' member of Akatsuki; He knew that the naive young heir was acting as a spy for Konoha. Itachi had thrust himself into an existence that he found utterly wretched, if only to keep the peace of that protective 'bubble' he called 'Konoha', so that his precious Sasuke could grow up in a more 'stable' environment. _

_What the elder Uchiha was unsure of was a request that Itachi had recently made- The younger male wished to be placed in the partnership of various other Akatsuki members, in order to study their 'immortality' techniques secretly. Itachi insisted that this was for his own sake, for him to use in the improvement of his own declining physical condition.)_

_And this was Madara, seeing for himself how sick Itachi had gotten, exactly. Yes, it was possible that Itachi was, just as he'd said, looking to copy the techniques of his fellow Akatsuki members for the sake of his own gain. But it was just as likely that the young Uchiha wouldn't think twice about giving this information over to Konoha in some roundabout way. _

_The secret leader of Akatsuki certainly didn't approve of his wayward follower living this deceitful, double-agent sort of life, but at the same time, Itachi was careful enough in trying to keep his position secret that he typically obeyed orders without question, thus making him useful, regardless of his loyalty._

_It was ironic, even funny, that Itachi consistently aided in furthering Madara's plans, all with the intent to stop him. It was utterly, foolishly cute, and just so damned amusing. But since Itachi was actually useful, Madara was also considering that it would be worth it to allow the heir to gather this secret information, even if the boy blabbed it all off to Konoha. He couldn't do very much harm._

_Madara just had to decide if he believed that Itachi had become as sick as he claimed._

_The older man faced forward, looking up to see that they had cleared hardly even a fraction of the stairs that led to the mountain temple that was their destination. Perfect; This was certain to strain the younger male to his breaking point, no matter how determined and focused Itachi was. (IF Itachi was even sick.)_

_A single, crimson optic gazed from beneath a mask, observing the old, weathered bricks of the stairs that stretched up through an overgrown forest of shrubbery and thorny vines. Wild grasses peeked up between cracks in the stone, while the earthy browns and rusty reds of the stones themselves were lined here and there with spongy, deep-green mosses. Madara's vision wandered over the abandoned, unkept state of the pathway just long enough to offer a pause; This was to highlight the minimal concern he had for his own posed conversation. (Though, it was for deception's sake.)_

"_So, because of the genetic illness that was passed to you, this injury will never fully heal?"_

_Again, Itachi looked up at the man before him, dark eyes free of any expression, though he meant to allow himself to appear somewhat confused by Madara's tedious questions. "I'm sure in your time leading the Uchiha clan, you saw this illness claim the lives of many. You've seen what the fading-soul plague is capable of.."_

_As the younger boy finished speaking, he let his pinkish lips remain parted momentarily, taking a soft, but deep breath, needing to catch up on his breathing after speaking, the thin air already hardly enough for him as he forced his legs to lift him up stair after stair. Normally this wouldn't be all that difficult for any shinobi, but for Itachi, in his current condition, it was very physically testing. The constant, endless strain slowly, steadily wore on him._

"_Yes.." The masked man spoke in a deep, velvet voice, touched with the wisdom of his age. "Many times.." (Madara indeed recalled how the Fading-Soul Plague devastated the Uchiha Clan in his time. He was also knowledgeable concerning the selective breeding among clan members to filter the deficiency out of their lines, and found its apparent reoccurrence in Itachi..suspicious.)_

_When the young Uchiha looked away from Madara's cloaked back, instinctively, the older man glanced back over his shoulder to observe Itachi. The boy's cheeks were flushed a rosy hue, and the tiniest amount of dampness clung to his forehead, though the teen had resisted the urge to brush it away, not wanting to give any sign that his body was being strained._

_The younger of the two Uchiha did lift his thin fingers to daintily shift his ebony bangs back from his face, the long strands tickling against his cheeks, and coming to obscure his vision as they were captured by the flutter of his lashes. This time, Itachi looked up to acknowledge that Madara was watching him, and the teen gave the older man a stare that spoke his abhorrence for this mission and these stairs._

_Madara just smiled beneath his mask, both amused and charmed; Itachi looked like a teenager that had been inconvenienced, and was now pouting. It brought about the softest chuckle from the older Uchiha as he turned away from Itachi._

"_Did you take me with you on this mission for any particular reason?"_

_The older man's chuckle elevated into a short-lived, but audible laugh as he faced forward; He couldn't help but find it entertaining when Itachi acted like the moody teen that he truly was. Was this Itachi's sneaky way of complaining? Madara just shook his head, and shrugged, lifting his gloved hands to add more expression to his guiltless gesture. "Maybe I just wanted company?"_

_Itachi sighed, frustrated, allowing his childish agitation to be shown, though it was an exaggeration on his part, disguising that his sigh was actually meant for him to breathe more deeply. "I'm sure you could have done this by yourself.. You wouldn't even have to take the stairs if you came alone."_

"_Come now, Itachi.." Madara spoke up, his tone mocking the way a parent might scold a child. "I'm just trying to give you a break from your usual missions. Just let your partner handle some work by himself for a while. I'm sure that if he had been watching your back, you wouldn't have been injured so terribly. It's his fault that you've become my partner for the time being."_

_When Madara turned his head once again to see his young company's reaction, he found that Itachi's silhouette was no longer upright, following him at arm's length. His one crimson eye only caught sight of empty air, the presence of the darkly cloaked teen no longer easily visible in his peripheral._

_The man halted, turning round so sharply that his black cloak billowed outward with his motion. His head moved slowly about as he shifted his limited vision, searching for the teen who had been behind him, only to find Itachi down on his knees on a moss-covered stair, one hand laid against the step just above, supporting the weight of his upper body as his other hand was placed over his mouth. He looked so tiny, and frail, so breakable._

_The teen's chest was expanding and contracting in a race of breath that seemed labored, hindered by a wounded lung that had officially become irritated and had begun to bleed. The harder Itachi tried to catch his breath, the more his wound reopened, and the more difficult it became for him. His hunched frame jolted visibly as it was wracked with an uncontrollable coughing spell that steadily spattered the young Uchiha's delicate hand with blood._

_Madara did not react as if this were any emergency- This had been his intention all along. He wanted to see Itachi on the ground, struggling to go on breathing, even as his body fought against him. The older Uchiha had seen so many of his family members die like this, both on the battlefield and as they rested, hoping to recover. He had watched as so many fought to keep living, despite having vital internal mechanisms shutting down, and failing. But no matter how many times he had attempted to keep his kinsman alive, just to lose the battle in the end, Madara simply couldn't see his Itachi dying like that, out here in the middle of nowhere, hunched over on a battered stairway, a victim to nothing but overexertion._

_He couldn't see that happening._

_Slowly, the older man descended to the stair where his young relative had collapsed. With concern that was very subtle, and somewhat withheld, Madara crouched near the younger boy, reaching out to him in order to help. He was granted, in return, the glare of Itachi's proud sharingan, the teen's silent way of threatening the elder male, should he put his hand too close._

"_Stubborn child. Don't dare look at me with those eyes, as if you have any real intent to use them." In a forceful motion, the masked man pushed Itachi into a more suitable position before lifting him into his arms, and carrying him off to the side to be placed in the shade. "You don't frighten me."_

_None too gently, but not terribly rough either, Madara plopped his young relative down in the cover of the higher foliage, where the sun couldn't beat down on him. Gloved hands came up to unsnap the stifling cloak that constricted and covered the teen, even while Itachi tried meekly to push Madara's hands away._

"_You're just like any other young, naive Uchiha, no matter how apathetic and wise you try to appear." The older man's calm, deep voice spoke, his one eye observing closely the tired creases down the teen's face, and how exhausted they made him look. "Too much pride, so much so that you'd try to persist through tasks you can't endure, while hiding your weakness right up until the moment that it kills you. You're a fool."_

_Remarkably, Itachi chuckled bitterly, his sharingan still gleaming vibrantly, hazed with contempt. "Are you speaking from experience, Ojiisan?"_

"_I am.. All the more reason you should listen to me." This response was breathed lowly, secretively, as if Madara didn't wish for his words to be heard._

_A momentary silence passed between the two Uchiha, Madara fully unbuttoning the younger male's cloak, allowing him relief from the heat, as well as making it easier to breathe. He decidedly gave Itachi time to recoup, quietly urging the teen to take only slow, steady breaths._

_Madara openly allowed Itachi to see his concern, as slight as it was. Yes, some part of the older man absolutely adored this foolish child, while another part of him hated him, and yet another part, despite his claims, was dreadfully fearful. Itachi had been at his side on and off now for a couple of years, and the man hated to acknowledge that he had given in to his human side, but he was -fond- of Itachi. He had tried to reason with the boy, philosophically, in order to turn Itachi to his side, knowing that Itachi 'secretly' was a faithless follower, but he doubted that the boy had taken any of his words to heart._

_..And this is what led to the growing distrust. The secret leader of Akatsuki had disregarded Itachi's lack of loyalty, but now the teen had come down with a disease that Madara knew couldn't possibly still be in the Uchiha line. No, there was something else here that he was missing, something that Itachi was -hiding-._

_It made Madara particularly nervous, if only because the symptoms of the old fading-soul plague resembled -something- else, something that the elder had been sure Itachi could never discover. (Not without help.)_

_The man's single sharingan delved visually into the younger Uchiha's thin frame, analyzing the structure of his chakra network, and the flow of chakra; Nothing was abnormal, where it would have been if Itachi had done what Madara was assuming he had. (Still, there were ways to normalize the damage that should have been done, and the absence of chakra. Itachi was surely smart enough to figure that out.)_

_There was one part that Itachi could not hide, however, and that was the part happening to him now; The breakdown of his physical health, the steady destruction of his internal organs, and his living body. This wasn't caused by any injury, it was caused when a foolish child attempted a technique he knew nothing about, in order to save his own wretched life, and bring Madara's to a grinding halt. (Again, it was amusingly ironic, because now, as a result, Itachi's body was failing him.)_

_He wasn't sure how, but as Madara smiled to himself beneath his mask, he found his compassionate side entertaining his mind with some idea that Itachi had merely wanted to allow Sasuke to kill him, just to come back to life, and run away. It would be just like Itachi to do his part, then put the world of shinobi behind him, like a bad dream.. And perhaps this miserable child deserved that sort of peace? (Honestly, this was the only reason Madara could find to not pull a kunai and cut Itachi's traitorous throat right here. He cursed himself for his own sense of mercy, but it couldn't be helped.) _

"_You said that a tracking nin stabbed you in the chest with his katana, correct?" _

_Itachi looked up, his eyes having been off in some distant daze, likely staring into nothing as his mind focused on trying to ignore the pain he was feeling. He now allowed his stare to meet with Madara's own one-eyed gaze. "That is what I said.."_

_Madara watched Itachi carefully, his sharingan adept at seeing if somebody was lying through the slightest change in expression or gestures. The younger male's eyes did not divert, however, the teen unwilling to relent, unwilling to expose himself._

"_He stabbed you in the chest, puncturing a lung... And now, because of this illness, that injury will never fully heal, continuously reopening and causing you trouble until the day you die, yes?"_

_For what seemed like only the slightest fraction of a moment, the soft skin between the young heir's brows wrinkled, and the crimson light in his eyes gleamed in that offended, prideful sort of way. "I've already told you all of this. Did you bring me up here just to push me to my limit, and put it in my face? Is this your way of punishing me for my mistakes?"_

_In a movement that sort of resembled the strike of a venomous snake, lightning fast and difficult to follow with regular vision, Madara had pressed himself dangerously close to the teen, a kunai in hand, poised against the heir's throat, directly beneath his chin. "Maybe I'm deciding if you're worth keeping as a follower now that you've grown weak."_

_Itachi said nothing in response, but not once did his eyes look away from the one demonic orb that was glaring down on him, not once did he back down. In the end, he called the older male's bluff._

_As the kunai was lowered, Madara tilted his head in a way that seemed utterly demented, speaking up again after having made Itachi aware that he was completely serious. "I am curious, though... Could you show me the scar from that injury?"_

_Madara didn't wait to be shown the scar, however. Instead, he lowered his empty hand to the hem of the teen's shirt, and grasped it between leather-clad digits in order to lift it up. To his great surprise, (or perhaps not..) the young heir reacted in what seemed like utter indignance at being forcefully stripped, though Madara assumed it was the unwillingness that came with potentially being caught in a lie. _

_The older man fought with the teen for a moment, easily winning out since Itachi was in a weakened state. The result of this was Itachi having his arms pinned down by one of the older man's hands, while the kunai was used to gingerly push Itachi's shirt up so that his skin was exposed._

_And Madara, against his own expectations, indeed laid his one eye on a scar that was not quite centered upon the younger male's pale chest, and clearly the remnant of a wound that would have been deep enough to have punctured the teen's lung._

:: ::

Inconvenient, as a term, could be easily defined with situations that offered examples of severe inconvenience. Not being able to beat the storm clouds was just one of those extremely annoying instances.

Sasuke wouldn't fault those with short legs and the lack of development in shinobi-class agility for the fact that all of Taka got rained on during the trip back to the base. But everybody silently knew it was the little boy's fault, they just kept it hush-hush, so not to get on Sasuke's bad side. (And it actually didn't bother them all THAT terribly.)

"I'm sorry," spoke the avenger to his teammates as they came miserably squishing and dripping down the halls of Madara's underground hideout. "I overestimated the time we had to make it back here before it started raining."

For a moment, all of Taka regarded Sasuke with confused stares. Why was he blaming himself for them getting wet? It wasn't a very important detail, however, so they just let it be. Karin couldn't be mad at little-Itachi for slowing them down, Suigetsu was perfectly happy to be rained on, and Juugo had other things on his mind.

Truthfully, Sasuke was just making it a point to take the blame in place of his micro-sized brother. The child slowed the group down, but if Sasuke had decided to carry him a bit sooner during the walk back, they could have made better time.

"The rain couldn't bother me any less right now.." Karin's voice rang out quietly, barely audible over the sound of shoes squeaking on the stone floor, and squishing wetly with every step each person present took.

The kunoichi's voice was very weak-sounding and low, laced with pain that she was trying to endure. This sign of discomfort, which seemed mostly minor, as if Karin had just been bruised badly, still convinced Sasuke to stop and turn his attention to her. He hadn't been focused on her during the 'incident' with Juugo, but he decided now to concern himself, seeing that she appeared to be in pain.

The teenage Uchiha let the quiet child in his arms be placed slowly upon the floor as he regarded his teammate in a calm tone. "Are you injured?"

Gingerly, the red-headed woman used one hand to nudge the hooded cloak off of one shoulder, with some difficulty. She was uncertain as to whether anything had been broken when she took a strike from Juugo, the adrenalin masking most of the pain at the time, and she could hardly tell anything about the condition of her shoulder, as it was awkward to examine herself.

For the others present, though, it was easy to see what was causing the woman so much pain. Her shoulder was shaped abnormally square, the ball of the bone in her upper arm having been jarred out of the joint, leaving it obviously disfigured. Sasuke, in particular, stood in silent amazement of Karin's ability to just deal with that kind of pain without saying anything. (He'd encountered this particular injury before, it being somewhat common. His experience was that it typically left weaker ninja crying out in pain, and the more stone-faced ones still sweating while stiffly setting their features, trying with difficulty to maintain a certain amount of reserve.)

"Your shoulder looks dislocated." Sasuke stated plainly, while the boy at his side looked up at Karin's shoulder with the slightest hint of pain on his own face, though he said nothing, not wanting to worsen the situation somehow. (It was his fault that this happened, in a way.)

"It's easy to set it back into place.." The Mist-nin let his own observation be heard as he closely, curiously examined the woman's arm. His inquisitive purple eyes studied the injury momentarily, then snapped up to stare at Karin, the teenage Mist-nin's expression suddenly becoming a sadistic and amused sort, as a smile crawled across his lips, revealing his pointed teeth. "It hurts like a bitch, though."

Instantly backing away, Karin gave Suigetsu a glare through her own nervousness and wariness of his wicked intentions. "Back off!"

"Hey Sasuke.." Smiling devilishly, his amusement nearing some uniquely twisted precipice, Suigetsu turned to his leader. "Can I set her arm back into place?"

The mist-nin's voice was utterly devoid of concern, and rather, it was almost entirely sing-song, as if he were some kid asking cutely, sweetly, for candy. (The Mist villagers were a breed all their own, that was for sure.)

Though Karin was busily cursing and sternly declaring, 'no, no, absolutely not, you stay away from me, you sick bastard, no, no, no.', Sasuke was taking Suigetsu's request into careful consideration, deciding that, even if it was for the sake of being a source of terrible pain for Karin, it was still necessary.

"Go ahead," answered the avenger.

Now more insistent than before, Karin continued with her chanting of, 'no, no, no, no!', but this did not deter the light-haired male as he approached her, and grabbed her up by her sore arm. The pair struggled momentarily, one noisily screaming and crying for the other to back off, while the other laughed, and insisted that Karin 'stay still or it will hurt worse.'

All was resolved when Suigetsu finally managed to bend Karin's arm at the elbow, and turn it away from her body at just the right angle before giving it an upward shove, causing the bone to visibly snap back into place. The kunoichi let out one small squeal of pain, seeming to crawl in her skin at the uncomfortably disturbing sensation, but she recovered quickly enough, the proof crystal clear in the way she instantly raised her fist to jab violently through Suigetsu with a splash, as always.

'Oww,' Karin cried, clutching her shoulder immediately after throwing a punch. She felt wholly stupid, but she also believed rebuke was necessary, regardless.

As Sasuke sighed at his team's endless drama, the child at the avenger's side had turned his curious eyes elsewhere. The boy's neck was stretched, rotated as far as it could go as he peered over his shoulder, his interest completely captured by the least vocal member of Taka.

Dark eyes glittered with concern that stained the boy's expression melancholy, and his lashes fluttered softly upon his cheeks as he blinked in confusion. His thoughts lingered on what had happened between himself and Juugo, an innocent kind of intuition placing guilt into the child's mind. He didn't know what had happened to that man at the park, or why he had gone crazy, but.. He had a feeling that it was his fault.

This was why the child was consumed with regret, feeling responsible for all the negativity that had occurred, and was now, clearly, still upsetting Juugo. Itachi watched as the tall, but quiet man skulked off on his own, leaving the group to be alone; Juugo's head was held down low, his shoulders slumped slightly, his entire frame soaked and dripping, yet he made no attempt to dry himself.

He was sad- Itachi could see that. But what could the child do to fix anything, when he had been the source of trouble? In the end, the small boy just sighed lowly to himself.

"I'm going to have a bath." Interrupting his teammates' and their ability to go on bickering endlessly, Sasuke spoke, if only to shut Karin and Suigetsu up. He didn't really feel it necessary to make them aware of his menial plans, but it was more to be taken as a 'I'm leaving' sort of notion.

Sasuke had already pulled the drenched cloak off to find that his clothes beneath were almost as saturated. He was wet with rainwater down to his skin, and felt that soaking in a warm tub would be a more perfect end to the day out, since it hadn't gone exactly as planned.

The Uchiha was just about to carry on down the hall, when he noticed Karin and Suigetsu staring at him with blank faces, an awkward feeling emanating from them and coming to engulf the entire company present in a sudden silence. Sasuke, at first, didn't understand the meaning behind the other two shinobi's bizarre behavior, and he looked back and forth between them with a neutral expression, until the mild concern in their faces gave them away. Then, as if a switch had been flipped, Sasuke was sure he knew what the both of them were worried about. (It was also none of their business.)

They must have been thinking that the avenger was seeking an end to himself all over again; They were foolish in their weak assumptions, since Sasuke would be clever enough to make sure he couldn't be interrupted, IF he intended to try a second time.

At first the Uchiha gave the Mist-nin and kunoichi a cold and somehow disdainful glare, wanting to tell them to mind their own business, still a bit sore over their interference the last time. In return, they showed no signs of backing down, determined to remain watchful of their leader. Sasuke, at last, just sighed, not wanting to trouble himself with this discussion, since he had no intention of harming himself anyway.

He turned his head, and peered down at his side, dark eyes resting upon the child who had remained quietly beside him. The young boy appeared to be off in thought, so much so that he wasn't even mindful of his own shivering. The child's clothes were just as wet as everyone else's, and his body was just as chilled from the rain and the stale, cold air of this underground lair; He looked like he could use a comforting soak in a steaming tub as well.

"The boy needs a bath, too. I'm taking him with me." Sasuke spoke as if this weren't for the sake of stifling his teammate's concerns; This had been his plan from the start. "It would help you warm up, right?" The older male questioned, still looking down at the boy, as he grasped the tiny-Itachi's hand in his own.

Doe-eyes peered upward as Itachi was spoken to; He had to snap out of his thoughts, which still lingered with Juugo, but he absorbed what was being asked, and quickly responded with a polite nod of his head.

Sasuke needed nothing more- The child had agreed easily to the teen's suggestion, and the two stray members of Taka required no further explanation of -anything- from him. So, the teen turned his back toward Karin and Suigetsu, and continued down the hall with Itachi now in tow.

"..hey." came Karin's voice, soft and nervous. Sasuke halted just long enough to glance over his shoulder and hear her out.

"Could you.. Leave the door unlocked?"

Saying nothing in return, the Uchiha faced forward, and headed off to the washroom.

::

It was a grim sight. Sasuke hadn't expected to be so emotionally affected, thinking back on his brush with death as if it were completely normal. (In some ways, it was. The Uchiha was a shinobi, after all.)

But, now, looking down into the empty basin of the tub where he had thought his life would end, it shook something deep inside of him that he couldn't explain. The abyss of depression of that time flooded his senses, his mind captured in the reminiscence of lavender salts and flower petals and the warm, calming embrace of the water as it rippled in crimson.

And, more than anything else, there was the feeling of loss, of guilt, of worthlessness. Just standing here, looking down into the tub, it felt so similar, as if nothing had changed, even though.. Sasuke was aware that a considerable change had occurred, which influenced his life, down to the faintest details.

"Are you alright?" A small, delicate voice, clear in its sound, and sure in its tone, rang out for the avenger to hear. The teen glanced to his side, finding a round, youthful face, glimmering with life, but masked with concern for the older male.

Sasuke nodded his head, reassuring the child that he was perfectly fine.

Just as he had done the last time, Sasuke reached down into the tub, which was carved with care into the grayish-marbled stone that made up the entire vicinity, and closed the drain before turning on the hot tap. He would let it run while he cleaned himself, so by the time he was finished, the tub would be full.

Directly before the tub was a small area for washing. It only consisted of a faucet, a shallow bucket for the collection of rinse-water, and a small wooden stool. One was meant to sit upon the stool, and wash before getting into the tub, so to not dirty the water and therein soak in one's own filth.

This notion was a commonly accepted one, even in the company of others. (Especially other team members of the same sex, Sasuke having shared bathing with an assortment of other people in the past.) However, despite the younger boy's open concerns for Sasuke's well-being, when the teen began to remove his clothes, and place them upon the counter, he noticed that his young company was standing awkwardly, as if he had no clue what to do. (Sasuke thought to return the 'Are _you_ alright?', but he let it be. Maybe the child was waiting because there was only one stool for washing, and he was trying to remain patient.)

The teenage Uchiha sat down upon the wooden stool, indulging in the sensation of warm water heating his skin as he wet himself from the tap. It gave him momentary relief from the chill that had sopped into his pale flesh. But though he was trying to act normal, moving onto washing himself with a fresh washcloth and unscented soap, he couldn't help but let his mind be distracted with how the boy just stood, shivering, doing nothing else.

Wouldn't he be more comfortable if he took off his wet clothes? Couldn't he tolerate kneeling on the floor to wash?

When it was bothering him to such an extent that he couldn't ignore it any longer, Sasuke turned to the child who lingered near the door, fully-clothed, and he spoke in a tone that was semi-stern. "What are you waiting for?"

Watching the boy, Sasuke observed how the child cast his gaze nervously elsewhere, clinging to his clothes, despite how they were troubling him. He hesitated to answer, but Sasuke would be patient with the boy, not wanting to be as cold and demanding as he was with his team; He turned his own attention to the bandages about his wrists, choosing to unwrap them as he waited for the younger male to speak.

"I prefer to take a bath on my own." These were the child's words when he at last spoke; In his mind, this was something of a dilemma. He detested the idea of being naked around other people- It was considered exceptionally strange, but it was one of his flaws that could not be erased. Still, he knew he was meant to stay here with Sasuke, because the older male wasn't supposed to be alone. (Itachi knew that much.)

Listening, while still looking down at the tender skin of his wrists as he uncovered them, Sasuke took in two things at once; The cuts he had adorned himself with still looked terribly reddish, the skin crinkled slightly where it was healing back together, already obvious that it would always be a disfigured scar. Sasuke also took note of what the little boy was informing him, considering it humorous in his mind while he analyzed it.

Itachi; Modest. It sounded correct enough. The teen could recall bathing with Itachi when he was younger, himself, but yes, his Niisan always sat and carried himself so modestly, covering his more private areas in whatever way he could. It actually made Sasuke smile, somewhat.

The child, however, Sasuke wouldn't baby. The avenger withheld his response only long enough to run the tap into the shallow bucket, and dump the water over himself to rinse. (He didn't want to speak over the noise of the water.) Looking over at the boy with a neutral expression, the teen just shrugged, "Then leave."

Dripping, pleasantly soaked from the lukewarm water, his skin now clean, the older Uchiha stood and padded over to the tub, sitting on the edge, and dipping his feet into the water as he turned off the tap. The rising steam twirled up, caressing his face, and further warmed him. He reached over to the jar of bath salts that rested at the corner-edge of the tub, and he dipped his thin fingers inside to gather a handful of the tiny, purple gems, tossing them in delicately.

Watching the older male, the younger boy weighed his options, trying to find the proper, balancing decision for his problem. Sasuke had instructed for him to leave in the case that he couldn't bear sharing a bath, but...

The boy's eyes trailed up to stare at Sasuke's wrists as the teen sat at the edge of the tub. Biting his lip lightly, Itachi knew he could not afford to let Sasuke be alone, and those long, reddish gashes that had only begun to heal further materialized what the consequences could be. (He had clung to this mantra, in his mind, ever since he arrived here; Don't let Sasuke feel alone.)

Since the older male's back was turned, the child felt more comfortable, if only a bit, with removing his clothes, though it was distressing, regardless. He sighed, this tiny release of air from his small lungs ringing with the woe of defeat and a touch of child-like irritation with having to do something he didn't want to do.

Slowly, the shivering boy let his arms fall from where they had been positioned, wrapped around himself for warmth, and he began to strip off his clothes. It wasn't terribly difficult, as he was dressed in makeshift, modified articles, Karin having yet to buy him many new outfits; The baggy shirt would have slipped off of him like nothing, though it stuck to him, just slightly, the wetness causing the material to cling to his frame like a second skin. It was just the same with his pants, the clothes unavoidably being peeled inside-out as they were removed.

With care, Sasuke, who was paying little attention to the boy, slid himself into the bath; He waited long enough for the salts to melt, but not so long that his skin became chilled, which would make it more difficult to adjust to the heat of the water. It was with even grace that the teen allowed his body to slowly dip down into the tub. Once he had relaxed, he turned his head to catch a secretive glance at the boy, who he saw was staring at his wrists.

The child averted his eyes quickly, while trying not to be completely obvious that he had been looking in Sasuke's direction; He was also distracted with trying to cover himself, since he thought Sasuke was looking at him.

Sasuke faced forward to give the boy his privacy, but he smiled softly to himself. This little-Itachi was indeed concerned about him, just as much as Suigetsu and Karin. He must have thought that giving Sasuke space was enough to make the teen a danger to himself. It was funny, somehow, but appropriate, Sasuke supposed.

"So, you do know why you're here, then." The teen spoke, but he remained sideways in the tub, so that his back was to the boy.

Itachi, now naked, and having placed his wet clothes aside, padded gingerly over to the stool to sit quietly down. The pale expanse of his body was trembling nonstop with chills, his black hair sopping wet, dripping as it fell in tendrils about his forehead and cheeks, tiny droplets of water coming to be captured in the boy's lashes. His cheeks and the tip of his little nose were rosy. The boy was ever-grateful to Sasuke for not watching him throughout the bathing process, because he couldn't be more anxious for the feel of warm water being splashed onto his skin from the tap.

Because he was more calm and comfortable than he _could have_ been, Itachi thought to promptly, politely answer Sasuke's question, not withholding any truth, though the child didn't find the discussion particularly delicate. (He wasn't old enough yet to completely discern what conversations were 'delicate' and should be approached with more care. As a child, he spoke semi-openly, not lying to spare the feelings of another, as adults often did.)

"I'm keeping you company so that you don't hurt yourself again," came Itachi's plain, simple answer.

Sasuke was even more impressed at how outwardly Itachi was willing to say -that-. (Whereas Karin would probably try to avoid discussion.) He laughed to himself, lowly, still a bit bitter. "How did you know I did it to myself?"

The child took a moment answering this one, seeming to think on it, finding the explanation difficult. He busied his hands with using a washcloth and the soap to wash himself while he thought. "I could tell you felt sad.."

The boy rinsed himself, thinking again, and elaborating. "..But I also heard Karin and Suigetsu discussing it after they found you, and helped you."

Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke imagined this; The child who was somehow able to sense emotions, and mysteriously discern that sadness led to suicide, and a scenario that involved Suigetsu and Karin nimbly working together, through panic, to save Sasuke's life, followed by a calm discussion between them. How fucking laughable.

Sasuke didn't laugh aloud, of course, he merely laughed at this silly notion in his head. It seemed like a fairytale, but he wasn't going to question it. He was alive, and how else could it be explained?

"You're unbelievably smart, aren't you?" This question was spoken in a tone that was half-impressed, and half-sarcastic. It was the result of Sasuke's mixed feelings toward the answer he had been given.

Hearing the boy pad over to the tub, just to kneel beside it as if hiding himself, Sasuke glanced back at the peculiar child, but shifted to sit long-ways in the water, giving the boy room to climb in. As Sasuke faced the child, able to see him from the chest-up, he shook his head at how the boy covered what he felt was exposed with his tiny hands. His gaze then wandered up to look the boy in the eye, meeting a surprisingly pensive expression. (His eyes still looked like an empty abyss.)

"What is it?" The teen questioned the boy's melancholy appearance in an emotionless tone.

"You still don't like me, do you, Sasuke?" The answer was equally impassive, which was oddly strange to hear in a child's pure, silvery, unmatured voice.

Admittedly, Sasuke didn't know precisely what to say to this right away without taking the time to think about his answer. At first, he'd hated this child; It had been as if he were haunted by some tiny phantom, a ghost of Itachi, sent to torment Sasuke with big, sad, innocent eyes. No matter what, the avenger could never, _ever_ escape the shame of having caused his beloved Itachi so much agony, of taking Itachi's young life away from him.

But now, what Sasuke felt about this child had changed, slightly. He was wary, yes, but even so, he found that this boy had given him back the will to live, the will to continue with the goals the teen had set for himself. It wasn't that he really believed that the child was, unquestionably, Itachi.. he just didn't care whether he was or not. Sasuke accepted him.

If only to bestow that wistful child with a subtle sense of cheer, without humoring him in the way adults often did to kids, Sasuke offered a secretive smile back at the boy, maintaining an affectionate sort of eye contact, a soft kind of warmth within reach, just beyond the black surface of the teen's gaze; He let his words remain mysterious, however, feeling the child was clever enough to understand the almost brotherly, playful edge beneath Sasuke's neutral claims. "Perhaps I haven't decided yet."

Indeed, Itachi understood- This much was apparent in how he smiled, pleased enough with the answer granted, though he quickly lowered his gaze with a turn of his head to face down toward the water in the tub, the wet strands of shiny, raven hair obscuring his expression as they fell in his face.

The boy then let one arm come unraveled from his naked body, and he dipped a single, dainty hand into the murky, amethyst-tinged water, softly rippling the surface. The frail appendage closely examined the temperature, swirling about in the tub as if the child just wanted to sit there splashing as entertainment. There were actually two slightly more complicated reasons for the boy's patience in waiting for the water to cool down slightly and testing it to see if it was suitable.

One of his reasons was for the sake of being able to rapidly submerge himself without having to endure the discomfort of jumping thoughtlessly into water that was too hot. The other reason, he let Sasuke find out the hard way;

In a precise movement, like the flick of a cat's tiny paw, the boy splashed the water directly into Sasuke's face, momentarily blinding the avenger as he wiped the wetness away. (Luckily, little Itachi had made sure that it wasn't so hot that it would hurt Sasuke.)

While the teen dried his eyes and shook stray droplets from wet bangs that clung to his skin, the younger male shifted his small, lithe body from sitting politely beside the tub, to gracefully lowering himself into the basin, where the water obscured his embarrassing nudity. (He also had enough time to curl his legs in such a way that they covered most of his private places.)

Aggravated, Sasuke's eyes snapped open to glare at the boy where he had last been sitting. It only took a second for the teen to shift that disapproving stare over to locate the child, realizing easily what the purpose of the splash had been from the fact that the child had moved. It didn't erase the sour expression from the older male's countenance, but his threatening appearance didn't particularly spook the boy either, the younger of the two stifling a soft laugh beneath thin fingers that lifted to be pressed against his pinkish lips.

A few stray areas of wetness were wiped clean as the teen sighed, muttering the words, "tricky brat," just loudly enough for the child to hear. Sasuke seemed as if he would simply tolerate the abuse, appearing somehow mellow, though this was not the case. Being an avenger, retaliation was a habitual act, and he let his opinion of such be communicated in the most understandable fashion for the boy- With a vengeful splash of water into the kid's face.

Lifting his hands to block some of the flung droplets, the boy found himself squeaking out a playfully disgruntled, 'hey!', before his face, imminently, was splashed with wetness. With small, nimble hands, he rubbed his eyes, swiftly regaining his vision in enough time to shoot a menacing scowl in Sasuke's direction, undoubtably imitating Sasuke's face after having been splashed, himself.

Amused, the teen smiled at the boy, laughter a bit lost to Sasuke in the spiral of negativity his life had been, though it rested quietly beneath the surface, his happiness completely genuine for this single, fragile, passing second.

Recognizing the truthfulness of the teen's peaceful, contented spirit, the way Sasuke forgot everything in this solitary moment, young Itachi smiled gently back, granting his older companion one of those uniquely mysterious smiles, just that same as Sasuke could remember from so many years past.

It was, the teen felt, some mystic moment of connection. It was warm and fluttered in his chest, honestly startling him at how completely foreign it was. It reminded him of better days, of the happiness he'd had so long ago that it felt like a dream.

It was almost too much for Sasuke to endure, though, and he brought one hand to rest against his pale chest, the pads of his fingers absently feeling the thump of his heart beneath his breastbone, holding it down to relieve the feeling that something unknown could flutter its way right out of him. He took a deep breath, and decided to lay back and relax in the bath; certainly, his body's temperature still wasn't properly regulating after the massive blood loss. It took very little for his skin to start feeling clammy, but the hot water remedied this.

Surprisingly, as Sasuke placed a warm washrag over his eyes to help him unwind, he felt the water in the tub shift and lap at his naked frame gently, signaling that the boy was changing position as well. (He must have calmed down a bit.) The small child smoothly scooted himself closer to Sasuke, taking advantage of the fact that the older male was temporarily sightless.

The teen had one arm laid along the side of the tub, his delicate wrist turned inward so that it was easy to see; That was what Itachi was observing so closely. He had drawn so near to Sasuke that the teen's legs, which stretched out beside the boy, pressed against him slightly.

Curiously, but with an intense feeling of pity for the broken teen, the boy's deep, black optics gazed at the healing wound. At the time when he had felt Sasuke's life waning, and he had rushed in with some blind assumption that he could rouse the older Uchiha from his deathly state, young Itachi didn't really acknowledge where all the blood had come from. It was difficult to imagine that so much could pour out of what seemed like such an unimportant area of the human body.

It still looked so painful and so sad, so much that it was difficult to explain. The cuts were healing, yes, but just imagining strong, proud Sasuke wishing to be the means to his own end was.. upsetting. It made the tiny boy feel sick at his stomach.

Sasuke, aware enough to know that the child had moved, able to feel the boy's soft skin against that of his leg, was already certain that this smaller version of Itachi was probably gaping at his exposed wrist. When a few, tiny droplets of water came to patter gently against his arm, the theory was confirmed- The water was dripping from the boy's hair down onto Sasuke. That was how close the child had come.

With a soft, somewhat annoyed groan, Sasuke drew his arm away, and let it fall down beneath the water to be hidden from view.

As obvious as it was that the older male didn't want to be gaped at, the younger of the two did not see it necessary to leave the subject alone yet; He was young, and had little regard for delicate matters. He was careful by nature, though, and able to decide when silence was a better option. For a moment, he maintained a still, contemplative quietude, inwardly considering his questions, seeing if he could come to his own conclusions. An inquisitive mind could not answer all of its own inquiries, however, and the child eventually spoke up, his voice soft and oddly sincere despite his age.

"Does it still hurt, Sasuke?"

To the teen, this question seemed typical to a child as something to ask. Children were always so interested in what injuries rated on a scale of pain; It was morbid, honestly, yet easy enough to answer. The cuts were not terribly painful, especially when measured against other injuries Sasuke had sustained, as well as the emotional trauma he had endured throughout his lifetime.

Sasuke shrugged as he answered, "Not in comparison to other things.."

Those words seemed to come easily for Sasuke, making the topic seem even more open for discussion; This begged further question from the child, his mind longing to absorb information, as much as the tiny Uchiha pitied the older male. He leaned to one side, his arm resting on the edge of the tub, and he tilted his head comfortably against the wet limb, using it as a cushion. "Are you..still sad?"

The sound of the faucet dripping echoed in the enclosed space, sounding louder with each passing second in the absence of any other noise. The teen was considering his answer again. It seemed like a simple question, but it took quite an amount of effort for Sasuke to analyze his own emotions, especially when it was something he had made best attempts to avoid in the past.

One thing was certain- He wasn't so broken that he wished to die anymore.

"..Perhaps not as much as I was."

-Knock! Knock! Knock!- This sound erupted loudly from behind the door. The force put behind the rapping of somebody's knuckles on the other side of the wooden surface was not so vigorous or aggressive as to suggest an emergency. Rather, it was the dominant silence of the room that gave this knocking the effect of being sharply loud.

The small, shy boy jumped somewhat at the sudden noise, it both startling him and foretelling the presence of another person to see him in his bare skin, which was clearly somewhat intolerable. While frantically backing himself into a corner, and dipping low into the water, the child tightened his limbs around himself in the greatest attempts to keep his pale flesh hidden from view.

Sasuke, on the other hand, settled for crossing one leg over the other to hide even the murky, obscured view of his submerged privates, since the person at the door was surely hoping to get an eyeful.

"What is it, Karin?", Sasuke called out.

With a soft creak, the door opened just wide enough for the person on the other side to poke her head in coyly. "Aw, you knew it was me?"

The teen Uchiha sighed in exasperation. "I'm starting to wish that I had locked the door."

The kunoichi responded to her moody crush by laughing softly at him, thinking him just a bit over-dramatic. She was used to Sasuke's aloof reactions to her frequent advances, so his temperament now seemed mild, and less than worrisome. (Especially since she was just checking up on him, for now.)

Since Sasuke and the tiny, adorable boy seemed to be doing just fine, Karin took to cheeriness as she invited herself in, her voice lively and pleasant now that her previous injury seemed to be bothering her less. (Though the one arm had been bandaged, and was resting in a makeshift sling that she had composed of some torn material that probably was once a garment.) "Aw, c'mon, Sasuke-kun!"

The kunoichi walked further inside by a few steps, the hand she still had use of carrying a tray, which she held in perfect balance, even while she stood on one foot, and nudged the door shut with the other.

"I brought spiced tea for the two of you." The woman, having since changed into a dry robe, with her hair drawn up into a towel, sauntered over to crouch beside the tub where she placed the tray down. Two teacups were positioned along the edge of the tub, before Karin's one available hand delicately grasped a teapot and lifted it to pour tea into both cups.

As she finishing with the pouring, her pinkish-red eyes flickered up to look at the little boy, then they darted over to Sasuke. The woman's lips had pulled into a crafty sort of grin, amused, observing how both boys seemed to modestly cover themselves; It was quite honestly adorable, and as far as Sasuke was concerned, it was perhaps one of the reasons Karin pursued him with such dedication, other than his entrancing good looks.

Most men weren't so reserved about showing their bodies to women, in fact, it was Karin's unfortunate experience that most males found it uncannily humorous to flaunt their genitals, by surprise, in a girl's face. She could recall one particular instance when she still worked as warden at Orochimaru's prison base; One of the more macho-types had sent a flirtatious whistle and some raunchy utterings in Karin's direction as she passed by, catching her attention just enough to make her turn around, upon which she was faced with this man's nude, muscular body, pressed to the bars of his cell with his erect manhood jutting proudly out from the cage as if it were free to roam.

The grotesquely veiny, mushroom-shaped protrusion seemed to twitch as Karin laid eyes on it, while the owner of said appendage made kissy-noises. The kunoichi really wanted to hurl in response to this inelegant and downright sickening display, but she restrained her feebleness in favor of a more violent response. (Needless to say, this never happened again.)

But, more intensely than Sasuke, the child had positioned himself in such a way that Karin could never hope to catch sight of his privates, or much of his skin at all for that matter. Because of this, she focused wholly on the boy, laughing at him as she reached out to pat his head. "I don't see what all the fuss is. I've already seen both of you naked. Especially you, Ita-chan!"

Sighing in an amused and contented fashion, the red-headed woman turned her visage back to the teenage Uchiha. Lowering her glasses down the bridge of her nose, she batted her lashes at him as she noticed him peeking from beneath the washcloth. "Oh, Sasuke-kun... Would you like for me to wash your back_ this time_?"

The older Uchiha grimaced slightly in annoyance, letting the cloth flop back down over his eyes. His voice snapped up in a soft, aggravated tone, needing not even a second to consider his answer. "No way."

"Oh, fine!" The woman 'hmph'ed' in displeasure, her efforts totally unappreciated, but it didn't keep her from smiling a moment later, glad to see Sasuke was seemingly back to normal. It eased her heart, truly.

Standing, Karin turned and headed back toward the door; having accomplished what she came for, she would now leave. She carried the tray and pot with her, speaking in the same sweet tone as she left the boys to their bathing. "You two enjoy the tea, yeah?"

Waiting, stiff, and grumpily frozen into place, the young child did not move until he heard the click of the door shutting behind Karin. Upon that comforting sound, he heaved a deep sigh, and slid down far enough into the water that his head just barely peeked up from the murky surface, his big, dark eyes still glaring in an innocently childish way, off into nothing.

Sasuke shifted the cloth from over his eyes as he sat himself up, the first thing in his line of vision being the boy, and his pouting. A smirk gently tugged at the corners of the teen's lips while his hand finally emerged from beneath the water in order to reach for the cup of tea that awaited him. The child, now more relaxed since an extra pair of eyes wasn't present to gawk at him, also sat up, the water dripping down his small frame in streams, and plastering the soaked ends of his hair to his shoulders, his neck, and his face.

Following the actions of the older male, the small boy also took the cup of tea into his small hands, holding it between them for a firmer grip. He stared down at the milky, pale surface of the steaming drink, smiling softly as he inhaled the sweet scent of cinnamon, ginger, cardamom, clove, and nutmeg; Karin had made him spiced tea once before already, so she knew exactly how he liked it best. Happily, the boy sipped at the warm beverage, dainty and careful not to burn himself.

As the older male took his first few sips from the cup of tea, he wrinkled his nose at the flavor, giving the drink an offended look. "It's too sweet."

Glancing up at the small version of Itachi, the way he drank the sugary mixture with nothing less than utter joy, Sasuke thought to himself- _'Typical'._

"...Itachi." The teen softly addressed the child, his voice somewhat unsure, though he tried to keep his tone firm.

Instantly, the child perked up, his shining, black optics coming to stare at Sasuke disbelievingly and surprised. (Sasuke had claimed before that 'He wasn't Itachi', so to hear him now verbally accepting that fact felt..strange. But not unwelcomed.)

Granted the attention he was seeking, the older male continued. "You should probably get out soon. Staying in the hot water too long might be bad for you.."

With a small, accepting smile, the boy nodded to the teen, agreeing to do as asked, and Sasuke quietly trusted that his request would be politely heeded. The older Uchiha said no more, simply reclining himself in the water again, and placing the cloth back over his eyes.

It took a few minutes for the child to finish his tea, but as he did, he carefully stood, wary of the lightheadedness that could come with getting out of the hot water too quickly. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Sasuke wasn't watching him, still shy about letting his naked body be looked at, knowing that the noisiness of the water dripping from his wet skin just begged for the other present to look up, out of instinct. Sasuke didn't even flinch, seemingly too relaxed to really care, and this offered the child the confidence he needed to crawl from the tub and begin toweling himself dry.

During the instant in which the small version of Itachi placed his towel aside before dressing himself in a clean robe, Sasuke quietly lifted the cloth from one eye, peeking out from beneath to look at the tiny boy. He watched the child's movements as he reached for his clothes, observing the pale skin of the boy's exposed backside. Sasuke couldn't help but smile to himself in triumph at snatching a glance at what the small boy had been trying so hard to conceal, the expression clinging to his lips until well after the boy padded from the room.

:: ::

It was a curse, a curse he knew now, more than ever, that he could not escape.

The guilt-stricken male sat centered upon his cot, now tucked away in the bedroom that he had selected for himself; It was funny in a way, because the underground hideout and the near-bare rooms resembled the caves and cells Juugo had spent most of his life in. It was appropriate, as much as he hated it. Confinement was such a norm in his life, yet still a torture, a deserved punishment, since death refused to claim him.

Why was it that no matter what, he was never cured of this disease that caused him to kill people? Was it because he didn't deserve such a reprieve? Did he not deserve to live normally at any time, as punishment for all those who, because of him, never got the chance to live their own lives?

An entire village; Yes, the mentally ill teenager could never be cured, and deserved only the harshest punishment after having killed off an entire village. He was a monster, a monster..

But.. Despite all that, he was a coward, and he knew it. He was too lowly and fearful to take his own life. He was too terrified to end his own wretched existence, and he selfishly went on living, causing death wherever he wandered. He was pathetic, pathetic!

He had thought for a short time that.. maybe he would, one day, overcome this miserable sickness. After leaving the prison where he had been held for years, staying loyally beside his capable teammates, and Sasuke, he had begun to feel.. Comfortable. He had begun to feel.. Confident, having not suffered one of his psychotic episodes in some time. (And even so, somebody was always there to stop him or divert his attention.) The comfort of that sort of confinement had eased away the feelings of nervousness and fear that drove him into insanity, and he was.. happy.

But the events of today only served to bring him harshly back to reality, snapping him out of this foolish daydream he had been in; It removed him from the joyful, _normal_ life he was pretending to be part of. Having almost killed that sweet, innocent, charming child, whom he was honestly fond of, Juugo was bitterly reminded that he could never, -ever- be normal or happy.

He was only meant for guilt and suffering, and he deserved every second of it... But it hurt so much.

The orange-haired man hunched, his upper body pressing painfully into his folded legs, his knees against his chest, his palms flat upon his face, with his fingers splayed about his visage, tensed like talons, wanting to tear into his flesh.

From beneath the rough skin of his hands, he tried to breathe evenly, though his body trembled, jolting in its wish to outwardly sob. His back curled further, his spine apparent beneath his flesh and clothes as his torso formed a tight, inward arc. The teen's shoulders wracked with the gasps and coughs he tried to quietly stifle as his fingers curled to form fists which pushed forcefully into his lidded eyes and forehead in desperation and utter confusion.

The turmoil of his heart, the remorse for his unforgivable transgressions, and the self-pity that came with not being able to control himself, of never being able to escape the horror of this fate that he was born into without choice, it all weighed so heavily against him, making him wish that he were dead, if only he was strong enough to remove himself from the world. (He envied Sasuke. He envied his resolve, and was probably the only member of Taka who handled that situation with reserve. The Uchiha had wished for his death, and had rightfully pursued it, enduring the pain that came with such a notion.)

As the grieving male's body tired and his muscles were forced to relax, he wished to flop down pitifully upon the mattress, but he remained upright, breathing shakily, the warm air collecting upon the skin of the man's wrists. Finally, against his own will, all of the grief materialized itself as Juugo's resolve to hold it back weakened, and a feeling of warmth rushed over the cool skin of his cheeks. It was startling, yet slow, taking its time in finding its way down, all the way to his chin, where it collected momentarily, then fell freely.

The sound of tiny droplets descending to wherever they may fall was the only noise to fill the silence of Juugo's room. Tiny areas of wetness began to collect about the teen's chest and knees, depending on whether he sobbed hard enough to allow the tears to fall from his cheeks while he kept his head down. He tried to focus on the warm sting upon his skin, and how it made the rest of his face feel dreadfully cold; He focused with all of his might, hoping that it might lull him to sleep, and end his ceaseless thinking. He concentrated with such force that he almost didn't notice the softest patters against the bedroom floor, patters that resembled the footsteps of the tiniest mouse.

(He hoped it was a mouse, anyway.)

But then, despite his wishing, a soft, concerned voice called out, "..Juugo-san?"

And he knew instantly that it was definitely not a mouse; No, it was the very child he had almost murdered just this afternoon. (It left him strangely confused, because he observed that this particular boy seemed very intelligent. So why was he now approaching a psychotic killer?)

Letting his hands fall weakly away from his face, and taking one trembling breath to steady himself, Juugo calmly addressed the child who was pattering nearer from the door at his back. His voice was gravelly from weeping, and lacking the strength or will to even be speaking, yet he managed a short warning.

"Please leave... This isn't a good time."

Those tiny, bare feet could be heard subtly, backing away just by a few paces. Still, the child maintained some semblance of courage, unwilling to scamper away so easily. "..but why?"

'Because I have unpredictable, irrepressible urges to kill people for no reason,' would have been a very stout, honest answer, however, Juugo wouldn't speak such a thing to anybody willingly, and it _was_ a child he was addressing. Actually, he didn't want to answer, he just wanted the boy to leave, for his own sake. Apparently though, the child needed more explanation than what was presented earlier today, so Juugo feebly offered what he could.

"..Because... Nobody else is here. That's why."

A pause, momentary silence, and then a sound that left the older male cringing; The sound of those soft feet carrying the boy only closer. Why was he coming closer? In a panic, not knowing what else to do, Juugo's hands shot up again to cover his face, hoping that he could just ignore the little boy that was pacing nearer, coming to stand right at the edge of the older male's bed.

"Please.. Leave.. You have to.. Leave.. Now," whispered the apprehensive older male, each word making his state of panic even more apparent. He tried, desperately, to calm himself down, despite everything, knowing that this kind of fear only heightened the likelihood of tipping the scale, and causing him to submit to insanity.

"It's alright..", whispered the boy in a sweet, but neutral voice as he stood just at the edge of the cot. "This won't take very long.."

Juugo, against his own better judgement, lifted his face from the hideaway that was his callused palms, and he looked over at the boy, noting almost instantly that the child had a tiny bottle of some sort in one hand, and fresh bandages in the other. (Must have gotten this all from Karin..)

Once the young boy made eye contact with the teen, finding nothing but gentleness (and nervousness) in the older male's gaze, the boy welcomed himself up, onto Juugo's bed. This was met with advisement against doing so from Juugo, which Itachi completely ignored, crawling upon the mattress to sit directly before the teen.

Juugo was utterly at a loss as to what to do, short of running away from the boy; in his silent confusion, while his reddish orange eyes gazed upon the determined boy before him, the child remained completely fearless and steadfast.

"Give me your hand," came the boy's voice in a stern, yet gentle tone.

Remarkably, the older male could think to do nothing else but exactly as he was asked. In its own strange way, the child's unshaken, unrelenting persona calmed the teen's nervousness, and the boy's sharp demand for Juugo's concentration pulled him away from his fears. Juugo offered the boy his hand, as asked, which the boy responded to with, 'no, the other one. Your left hand,' at which point, again, Juugo did as told.

"..I noticed today.. Your hand was hurt, see?" The small child's abyssal eyes focused on the large hand, which he held flat in his own tiny hands, before he looked warmly up at the other male, pointing to the crescent shaped cuts on Juugo's left appendage. (These were from his nails digging into his skin when he formed a fist too tightly.)

"How did.." The older of the two began, "How did you notice this?"

Still holding onto Juugo's left hand, the small boy smiled to himself as his other hand opened the bottle which sat in his lap. He quietly considered his words and explanation of how he noticed the small trail of blood on Juugo's hand earlier today. "It seems that.. Whenever I'm afraid, or something bad is about to happen, it's like.. Time slows down, and I can see in greater detail.. That's how I noticed that your hand was hurt."

The teen remained silent, thinking on the explanation that was offered to him. He didn't really find it odd, assuming that almost everybody suddenly gained a greater 'sense' of things in moments of danger; It likely was powerful reflexes that came with belonging to a shinobi family. It just came naturally.

"What's that?" As he rubbed what appeared to be some sort of ointment onto the small cuts, the young boy curiously let his fingertip trace over a the bracket-shaped mark on Juugo's palm.

Shaking his head, Juugo chose not to discuss it. "Nothing."

The older male was grateful that the boy just shrugged, accepting the answer before he quietly began to wrap a bandage over the cuts, and around the teen's hand. The child focused wholly on this task, carefully, securely tightening and tying the bandage off.

"I've done this a lot.. I always cut my hands when I'm practicing with shuriken and kunai." Reassuring the older male that he was something of a bandage-expert, the boy hoped to ease his friend. He gave the bandaged appendage a careful pat to show that he had finished, then lifted his head to smile softly up at the older male.

This is when Itachi's _true_ purpose for coming was revealed, and he spoke what was on his mind. "Juugo-san... Please don't feel upset about today."

Narrowing his eyes in something that was akin to misunderstanding, Juugo found himself assuming his company was just innocent and naive, and didn't understand. He was about to ask him to leave again, but then the boy elaborated.

"As I'm sure you noticed by now... I tend to ask questions, or do the opposite of what I'm asked, sometimes, instead of just listening, and it gets me into trouble.." The boy paused, closing the ointment container, and twirling it between his hands. "..It was my fault, so don't feel bad."

(Here, Juugo was wondering if maybe the boy did understand, just a bit?)

The child scampered down from the bed, now ready to leave, or so he thought; It seemed he still hadn't gotten out everything he wanted to say, and he turned back to Juugo, smiling politely. "..I think I'll be able to tell when your 'different', from now on... But I still won't be afraid. No, I trust you, Juugo-san.."

And with that, the boy disappeared from the room with the sound of soft foot-patters, as quiet as a mouse.

Juugo sat quietly thinking, almost dazed by what just happened. (But, yes, okay, the boy _did_ understand) He stared down at the crisp bandage that was wrapped, with care, around his hand, and he wanted to weep all over again, but instead he wiped away the remnants of his tears from before.

"..Thank you.."

:: ::

/..tbc../

::

_A/N: Hello to all of my readers. I'm sorry for the terrible lateness of this update. It would have been on time, but we had some issues with our cable provider. I won't bore you with the details, but this is also a very long chapter, so it took a lot of work. (And I didn't even manage to put in everything I wanted!) Please enjoy it, and review. =)_

_Also, the voting topic will be renewed soon, so if you would like to see this fic maintain the top position, go and vote! Or, vote for any other fic you like. =)  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_/..So young and so handsome. So easily led. They told me to wait. I said, It makes a man out of me. You take the fun out of me../_

* * *

:: ::

::

"_I apologize, sensei," the young missing-nin's voice softly cut through the silence that had fallen between himself and his teacher, "..but you did say for me to use my Mangekyou with the intent to kill."_

_Dark, slightly tired eyes peered up sincerely from beneath messy, black bangs; these eyes watched the back of the man who walked in front of the young teenager, trailing over to the gloved hand, which was clutching at an injured shoulder, now vacant of the arm that had been attached there a few hours ago._

_The man's masked face turned to glance back at Itachi from over his injured shoulder, a gleaming sharingan vibrantly apparent through the hole in the man's mask. That single crimson optic was observing the younger Uchiha's delicate, honest appearance, knowing that Itachi meant his words of apology, despite how he seemed to excuse himself._

"_Honestly," came the older man's deep, roughened voice, "I didn't expect that you'd be able to hit me at all." Madara chuckled lowly beneath his mask before turning his head to face forward once again. "I suppose I should be glad that you weren't -really- fighting with the intent to kill, at all. If you had, I doubt you'd have aimed for my arm."_

_The Uchiha heir smiled sneakily to himself, indulging in his elder's roundabout form of praise as he came to walk at Madara's side. He had always assumed that Uchiha Madara would be a bit more fiery and temperamental; these thoughts were all formed at a time when Itachi still lived in Konoha and only saw his sensei on rare occasions. Back then, there was also a great deal of distrust between them that disallowed Itachi from getting to know his infamous ancestor better._

_He found, now, that Madara was actually incredibly calm and reserved, completely unworried and utterly forgiving, even after having his arm burned beyond repair by a well-planned and precisely aimed Amaterasu during a training session. (However, Itachi was unsure how his sensei was so calm about having to amputate his own arm. He could only assume that the man had a way of fixing this distinctly terrible handicap; It made Itachi insanely curious.)_

"_You don't seem very worried, sensei.." The young shinobi mused aloud as he glanced over at the older, taller male at his side. "You are powerful, but what if we're suddenly ambushed? You're rather handicapped with only one arm."_

"_Well, I have you here.." These words were uttered beneath the older man's mask in a tone that was nothing less than completely serious; still, there was a vague sort of fondness in his voice. "..but we're near the base, now, so I wouldn't worry."_

_Itachi chose to nod in silence, staying peacefully quiet by his sensei's side as they continued toward the underground lair. But the young heir's silence drew a need for conversation, now, from the older man, and he turned his masked face to the side to regard Itachi as he spoke in questioning. "How has it been working out between your new partner and yourself?"_

_In a delicate movement, Itachi shrugged his shoulders apathetically, having not much to report concerning the 'Kisame' character he had recently been paired up with. He didn't really 'like' the man, but he didn't particularly 'like' any of the members of Akatsuki that he had met so far. Honestly, he was more comfortable with Madara; the old man seemed much more level-headed in comparison to the circus of an organization that he ran, in secret._

"_I suppose it works. I'm not meant to like him. I'm meant to work with him," the teen explained in a calm, detached voice._

"_I hope you'll have that same perspective on your next mission." The elder Uchiha stifled a sarcastic laugh, "You'll be paired with Orochimaru for this one mission; it will require the distinct strengths that the two of you possess."_

_Itachi chose to say nothing in response to what he was told, thinking it best to remain silent, rather than putting his foot in his mouth; he was meant to work with Orochimaru, not like him.. But he didn't trust that guy, so this mission would be a pain. Still, the teen's opinion was apparent from the most minute shift of his expression; just the slightest tenseness of his brow gave him away._

_The masked man, though he could only look upon his student with one eye, caught onto the slight detail, and scoffed in amusement. "Just a pouting teenager, after all, ne, Itachi-kun?"_

_It served to further the elder man's amusement when his young student turned a subtle sort of glare toward him. Madara chose to offer some comfort to the other Uchiha, rather than further pestering. "I know, Itachi, I don't trust him, either. If he tries anything, you have permission to do whatever you feel like." _

_A soft, grateful nod was offered in response to Madara's words, the younger male accepting this particular reassurance; however, even without Madara's permission, Itachi would likely waste the other ex-Konoha shinobi if he did anything to discomfort the teen._

_This bit of conversation appeared to be the last that the two Uchiha would share as they arrived at the safety of their secret, underground base. The duo went in together, still at each other's side for the simple reason that they were going in the same direction._

_It was when the older man came to meet up with a waiting figure that Itachi continued to walk where Madara halted in the near-lightless shroud of the hallway. The younger Uchiha's feet pattered softly against the stone floor, his gait slowing only enough to remain unnoticed before he chose to glance back in observation of the rendezvous between his sensei, and a mysterious, solitary minion, whose body was surrounded in a protective, green hull._

_In this one flash of time, Itachi's observant sharingan turned to witness a connection being formed between the other two shinobi; Madara's hand was placed against the green flesh of the other male, though all other details were lost in the dark secrecy of the dimly lit hallway, and how Itachi only got the very shortest glance before Madara's one unveiled optic noticed him watching, forcing Itachi to look away. But, regardless, the heir did notice one profound and curious occurrence; Madara's arm grew back._

:: ::

Upon leaving Juugo in peace, the small child, clad in a clean, white robe, found himself calmly padding down the dark hallway, toward the bedroom where Sasuke stayed; he was wondering vaguely if the older male had finished yet, on top of longing for the plush warmth of the blankets, his damp hair beginning to cause him a chill.

The fabric of the slippers he wore also left his tiny feet without much protection and the delicate appendages were becoming cold, the material surrounding them absorbing the iciness of the stone floors. With graceful steps, despite how the slippers were maybe a bit big for his feet, little Itachi shyly poked his head around the doorframe, so that he could peer into Sasuke's room. He blinked his big, dark eyes as he slipped himself into the doorway, coming into sight and noticing Sasuke standing near the bed.

The teen Uchiha must have just come from the bath; his hair was still slightly wet and the long strands of his bangs were sticking together while his messy spikes bent downward, if only a bit.

As Sasuke reached down to pull back the blankets from his bed, he caught sight of the child's silhouette in the doorway, the smallest of the boy's dainty movements drawing his attention. The teen glanced over his shoulder, taking into consideration the assumable reason why the boy was standing there; he wished to sleep here with Sasuke, surely.

As far as Sasuke knew, the boy hadn't been offered his own room, so the child likely had no place else to sleep. (Maybe with Karin, but.. No, the boy probably wouldn't want that.) It was already late, though, so Sasuke decided to save the job of placing the boy into his own room until tomorrow. Plus, it was both ironic and nostalgic, in some way, to see the role-reversal between himself and his brother; so often, Sasuke had been roused by a storm during his childhood and bolted from his hiding place under his own covers, down the hall to the warm, protective embrace of his Niisan.

Now, here stood a small version of Itachi with a shyly pleading glimmer in his eyes, waiting to hear Sasuke tell him that he was allowed to sleep here as well.

Offering a gentle nod of his head, Sasuke beckoned the child to come from the doorway, and crawl into bed as the teen climbed under the covers, himself. The boy, though secretive in his expression, smiled his gratitude, hiding the soft and innocent cheer in the way he refocused his eyes on the floor, letting his bangs fall against his face.

Tiny patters echoed softly, reverberating, trapped in by the tightly enclosed walls of stone; these faint footsteps rang out, telling audibly of the small boy's quickened gait as he rushed toward the bed, springing a bit on his toes to climb up on the mattress while letting the too-big slippers topple from his feet.

Sasuke watched as the child climbed up beside him and how, carefully, the small replica of Itachi maintained a set distance between them; the teen was not aware if this was Itachi's own preference, or if he did this in respect of Sasuke's personal space.

Remaining upright, watching the child with a kindled interest that had steadily grown, despite his attempts to douse it, Sasuke kept his dark eyes focused on the small boy as he settled in beneath the blankets. He stared, noticing the shy, polite way the boy refrained from making very much unnecessary eye contact, those dark, endless depths reserved for thoughtful stares and contemplated whimsy. Eventually, however, the young version of Itachi did lift his gaze to his older counterpart, the flutter of his lashes making the change in focus something that could not go unnoticed.

"..You.." Sasuke spoke, his own voice nearly unrecognizable to his own ears, it having been so long since he heard his deepened voice utter such a soft, gentle tone without even trying. (Maybe he had never spoken to anyone gently, at all.) "..don't have to keep so much distance between us."

(Memories drifted just at arm's reach for the teenage avenger, and he felt that his fingertips just barely grazed the surface of those stormy nights, so long ago; the warmth of Itachi's body next to his own so-very-small one, the sound of thunder rumbling beyond the enclosing walls of Konoha, the vision of Itachi's bedroom walls as light flashed through the window, and the soft, protective shroud of the blankets wrapped securely around Sasuke's frail, younger form. He wondered if this child felt now what he had felt then, if this boy would be allowed that much closeness, that much trust.)

(And Sasuke considered the flurry of emotional distortion and confusion he was feeling; his affection for Itachi is what broke his resistance to this child, but.. What ever made Itachi feel so strongly for Sasuke? What made Sasuke so special?)

"But," the child spoke, his voice gentle, though his resolve was strong and direct, "I might disturb you, otherwise.."

Sasuke sighed, but knew better than to assume he could play the role of 'patient older brother' in the same way his Itachi had done so flawlessly. With some amount of force that was administered by a somewhat careful hand, the avenger took the child by the wrist, and pulled him away from the edge of the bed, close enough that the space between them was a bit more minimal.

A muffled squeak was tugged out of the small boy, his frail appendage being made to tremble softly in the grasp of the older male. Here the boy averted his gaze again, his heart seeming now not nearly as trusting as it had been affectionate. Sasuke did not let go of the boy's arm, the older Uchiha trying to decipher the meaning of the child-like Itachi's nervousness, when it was the boy's very request to sleep here in the first place.

Unable to lay down, face away, or regain the safety of being just barely within reach, the small boy sat quietly waiting for the older male to let him go, yet Sasuke refused to do so. This, after a pause, drew a questioning glance up from the boy, his all-consuming eyes lifting once again to Sasuke's face.

"..You confuse me..," whispered the boy in a soft, but smoothly calm tone.

Sasuke thought it best to say something like, 'Finally I can confuse you, rather than it being the other way around,' but he refrained. He did smile at the notion, but chose to question the child's confusion, first. "Why?"

"..Because," the child spoke, his words expressing the depth of his difficulty understanding this situation, though he remained composed. "..just the other day, you banished me from this bed with a kick.. It bruised my shoulder.. And now you act like you want me here.."

"It's because I was the one who was confused at that time. Confused and hurt." Sasuke tried to explain away his cold actions, not feeling all that sorry for the fact that they occurred, though as his answer clearly left the young child feeling a sense of lingering doubt, the teen Uchiha whispered an apology, instead, before releasing the boy's arm, and instructing him to lay down and sleep.

Easily enough, the boy did as he was told, and Sasuke let himself lay back and rest his head against his pillow as well. He tugged the blankets up enough to cover himself and the boy at his side, trapping in the warmth that radiated from their skin, which was still heated from the bath.

Sasuke closed his eyes, aware of the boy's soft locks touching his shoulder; he wondered, as the small version of Itachi fell into slumber, might the boy come to let his head lean into where his hair had already come to rest? Would the two be together as they had been so long ago, but with Sasuke now in Itachi's place?

'Perhaps,' the teen mused. And it was those pleasant thoughts that lulled Sasuke so easily to sleep.

::

_/..And I've been consistent to the fucking dream, And I've paid my dues Just to get them all back. A simple man with simple desire. What should I have said? What should I have done? The horses are here. The damage is done../_

::

Dark, still, silent; these were the terms that marked the latest hours. The time when shinobi at peace slept, and everything around them fell motionless, grasped in a thick, abyssal sea of night.

Yet, during these same unholy hours, others surely ran missions, assassinations, and all the bloody work of the powerful entities of this world. In the night, humans died and morning brought only news of death. That was the way of things, even in times of peace.

During slumber, life could be interrupted, just the same. The two Uchiha siblings now laid in bed, the night engulfing them in the peaceful yet deadly shroud of nothing, removing sensory details such as sight and sound, so that they could rest their weary minds and bodies. The larger laid on his side, facing inward, with his arms loosely bent before him. In the crook between the elder male's upper arm, and his chest, the child had comfortably come to settle himself, instinctively creeping toward a source of warmth in his unconscious state, snuggling into it.

This comfortable positioning did not assure the pair a restful night of slumber, however, and that fact was to become known as the younger of the two whimpered softly in his sleep, this tiny peep seeming to resound more loudly than normal in the absence of any other noise. Still, it was not yet enough to rouse the older of the two.

Going slowly from breathing in a calm, resting rhythm, the tiny child's chest began to rise and fall erratically, his lungs deeply, forcefully taking in air, breathing out in soft, frightened whimpers.

And because the child was safely resting beneath one of the older male's arms, he was unable to shift his position, though he wriggled himself nearer to Sasuke, burying his head against him as his tiny fingers tensed into whatever they might have been within reach.

Finally, the subtle commotion caused Sasuke to stir, though he was barely standing on the brink of consciousness. His pale lids cracked open to look at the boy in his arms, his tired, black eyes observing the faint, troubled wrinkling in the sleeping boy's expression, though Sasuke's bleary mind hardly registered a thought, yet.

Whatever unknown terror that had been grasping the young boy at last came to some intolerable precipice that forced the child into waking; his eyes shot wide open, and even with the weight of Sasuke's arm over top of him, he flung himself into an upright position. The tiny, raven-haired head frantically turned this way and that, the child's eyes flickering wildly about in the dark, trying to see, to remember where he was as he panted so quickly that his chest seemed it may burst.

Now entirely awake, the teenage Uchiha sat up on his elbows, looking at the boy beside him in bed. He watched as the nervous child finally stopped looking around in panic. Instead, he observed, the boy had slumped forward, tightly curving his back as he shrank into himself, and hung his head down low against his knees.

"Are you alright..?" Sasuke whispered a soft question, his voice laced with sleepiness. In an effort to comfort the boy, the teen lifted his hand to the child's back, only to feel an overwhelming warmth radiating from beneath the boy's robe, his skin feeling feverish to the touch. The child was also trembling and all of this had Sasuke sitting himself upright in worry.

The hand against the boy's back shook the child from whatever terrified daze he was in, and though his trembling did not cease, his voice came softly to answer Sasuke's question. "...yes."

"..Did you have a bad dream?" Quite honestly, the avenger knew nothing about taking care of kids. He had no idea what he was supposed to do to help. "..Do you feel sick?"

"I.." The child spoke again, the tremble moving up to manifest itself in even the sound of his voice, shaking the boy's already frightened tone. "I..saw fields.."

"...fields?"

"Endless fields," whispered the child, "tucked just beyond the forests of Konoha. Endless fields, colored red, covered in blood.."

The avenger listened in confused silence, his frame falling into a stillness that came with the chill that ran through his spine as he listened to the child speaking. He found himself wondering if what Itachi was describing was merely some imaginary nightmare, or if a memory the boy had been trying to suppress had come back now to haunt him in his sleep.

"..Go on." Sasuke uttered these words lowly, pushing the child onward, assuming it best that the boy speak this terror, if only to get it out in the open, rather than keeping it all in his head.

"There were," the boy swallowed, "..so many people.. laying there, and not moving.. All dead."

There was a pause, the boy gathering his composure, then he continued. "The air was cold and foggy, and smelled foul.. The sun was rising from beyond the trees on the horizon and there was light bleeding through the trees, glowing over the sea of red that had flooded the ground, reflecting and turning the sky red, too.. And then... though everything was silent and still at first... Suddenly there came so much noise.. A mass of black came down on the red field.. Black birds and swarms of insects, all squawking and buzzing, and crawling all over the bodies.."

".._Itachi_." Sasuke whispered that familiar, and beloved name, his brother's name,_ this child's name_; it was enough to pull the boy fully from the grasp of the nightmare, of the memories playing so vividly through his mind.

Lifting his head, the boy glanced back at Sasuke, and as he did so, Sasuke could see the glassiness of the child's big, dark eyes, the terror just beneath the surface, _the trauma._ (And for a moment, it brought back that feeling he had whenever he thought about Konoha, the feeling of anger that could only be quelled when he imagined the pleasure he would receive, in turn, after he burned that place to the ground.)

Sasuke sighed; it was all he could do at the moment. "It's alright.. It was just a dream."

Apparently, this attempted reassurance was of no comfort to the boy, and he faced away from Sasuke once again, continuing to sit with his head held down low. The child's frail, tiny hands lifted, almost unconsciously, to grasp at his raven tresses and tangle into them as he formed tight fists at each side of his head. It was as if this were some attempt to still his own shaking, the boy knowing of no other way to deal with his nightmares and problems, other than enduring them all on his own. Alone.

"It's just a dream now," came the boy's muffled words. "..but it wasn't always. The first time I saw it, it _wasn't_ a dream." Finally, the child could not restrain his own emotions any longer, the smallest, muffled whimper being let out despite his attempts to disallow it. That one tiny noise broke through the cracked dam of emotion, removing the boy's ability to keep everything inside. His frame shook harder, wracked with sobs that the child wanted to hide, though the irregular sound of his breathing betrayed him as he softly cried against his knees.

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke fought off the sheer rage he felt at being able to experience, first hand, the awful things his brother went through, even this young. It was disgusting to know how deeply all those horrific, violent images had been scarred into the back of his mind. It made Sasuke sick to his stomach.

But anger wouldn't help comfort the boy, and knowing that Itachi must have accustomed himself to hiding these sorts of emotions, and dealing with his problems in secret, Sasuke was aware that if he ignored the boy, Itachi would carry on just as he was now, not asking for any help.

There was nothing Sasuke could do to make Itachi forget those terrible, disturbing images, and that was what hurt the most; knowing that the damage was done and irreversible. Still, Sasuke's own troubled heart could recall a time when he was so broken, just wishing he had somebody to soothe away his fear and loneliness; that never came for Sasuke, and he learned to harden himself, eventually. Itachi surely had done the same thing so many years ago, but this time would be different; this time Itachi wouldn't have to endure his pain, sad and alone.

Placing his hand against the boy's shoulder, Sasuke made to lift the boy from his crouched position. The response he got was the child growing even more tense than he had been, softly but determinedly uttering, 'Stop. Stop it!'

Trying to resist, the small Itachi wrapped his arms tightly around his knees, and though he was determined to not allow himself to be pitied, he wasn't strong enough to keep Sasuke from moving him. The teen, with his own stubborn determination, finally gathered the child in his arms, and he pulled the struggling child to himself.

The boy's hands pressed against the elder male's chest as he tried to free himself, all while still pleading for Sasuke to stop and let him go. This went on for a few minutes, the pushing and struggling becoming more intense and more determined, but never so outwardly violent that the boy hit or kicked at Sasuke. Then, eventually, the child tired from fighting, and was forced to relax. When this happened, Sasuke softened the force of his grip, but still held the boy tightly, pressing him close to himself, so that the child's little head rested just beneath his chin.

"Shh, Itachi.." A soft, soothing voice whispered gently to the boy, stilling his trembling, if only for a moment. "Don't worry. The images from your dreams are far behind you, now. You're safe with me."

Things quieted for a while; it must have been a few minutes. In Sasuke's arms, the boy was still and calm, though the avenger was sure he heard his name being uttered softly beneath the boy's breath. The boy said nothing else, going steadily from trembling, to tensely allowing himself to remain within the older male's grasp, then to seeming as if he was appreciative of the warm, affectionate contact, letting his head rest comfortably against the other. Finally, the boy went back to sleep, his breath coming out in a long, slow, even pattern.

With a tiny, pleased sort of smile, Sasuke slowly laid back down, keeping the child near as did so, and he, too, went back to sleep.

:: ::

"Sasuke!"

'Who in the hell is yelling at such an early hour?' This was Sasuke's only thought as he struggled to cling to slumber, rolling over in his bed with an audible groan. He must have grabbed the pillow and moved it over top of his head, as well, because soon the voice was somewhat muffled, and he couldn't even tell who it was yelling at him.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Again, the angry screams penetrated the Uchiha's exhausted mind, dragging him back to the waking world against his will, irritating him to the point of vehement grouchiness.

"What the hell is it?" The avenger growled, still not even sure who it was that he was aiming his threatening tone toward.

"It's this kid!" An offended answer to Sasuke's question came back without pause.

With a grumble, but a certain amount of curiosity at the mention of 'the kid', Sasuke rolled over so that he could look in the direction of his doorway, opening only one dark optic to accomplish this task.

What Sasuke saw finally answered the question of who it was that was yelling at him- There in the doorway stood a shirtless Suigetsu, with narrowed violet eyes and messy hair. (Obviously, he hadn't intended to be awake yet, either.) Then, thrown over the Mist-nin's shoulder, like a broken doll or unimportant luggage, was what appeared to be a kid, judging from the shortness of the legs that were in view.

As if doubting that the kid in his teammate's grasp could possibly be that small Itachi, Sasuke lifted himself up on his elbows, and looked around, searching for the boy at his side, or anywhere in the bed. When his tired eyes didn't locate the child in question, the avenger kicked the blankets back in a fury, and walked over to where Suigetsu stood, quickly taking the boy away from the mist-nin. The avenger did not fail to express his anger outwardly, either, letting his brow wrinkle into a firm scowl as he sent a glare in his teammate's direction.

"What are you even doing with him?" Sasuke demanded in a low, grumpy tone as he turned to walk back over to the bed in order to lay Itachi down.

Returning the show of displeasure and irritation, Suigetsu barked his own question back as Sasuke walked away. "My question is what was _he_ doing with _me_ when I woke up to him sitting on my chest with his mouth bared down on my neck?"

A loud patter of Sasuke's foot rang sharply out as he lost concentration on his gait, distracted by the words he had just heard Suigetsu speak; the Uchiha stopped halfway before his bed, and turned around to face the mist-nin. _"What?"_

Before any answer came, the two shinobi were interrupted by a loud, shrill, very vocal yawn. This was followed by Sasuke's eyes flickering up to notice Karin walking by outside the door. Then, as he noticed her, she also noticed the abnormal occurrence of the men being awake, and came over to investigate.

"What are the two of you doing awake?" Her tone fell somewhere between honest curiosity and unamused surprise. (Probably because she rather liked being able to spend the quiet morning hours to herself without babysitting the men.)

Karin's question begged a bitter response from Suigetsu before Sasuke could even voice something reasonable. "I didn't want to be awake," the mist nin crossed his arms as he refocused his glaring amethyst eyes on the kunoichi at his side in the doorway. "..but it was hard to stay asleep with your demon-spawn kid crawling into my bed and biting on me!"

The woman instantly scoffed in response to Suigetsu; Sasuke didn't even bother interrupting what he was sure would break out into an argument. (Those two fought like cats and dogs normally. They probably couldn't be broken up this early, while everybody was still half-asleep and grouchy.) Instead, the avenger carried Itachi over to the bed, and laid him down on top of the blankets.

"As if! I can't think of anyone who would _want_ to put their mouth near -you-!" Karin gave this even more emphasis by letting her eyes scan Suigetsu from bottom to top, and she made a disgusted face; probably even more so because he wasn't fully dressed.

"You don't believe me?" A challenging tone was directed at the red-haired woman, Suigetsu's words firm. "Look at this!"

In order to show Karin the evidence mentioned, Suigetsu shifted his hair back with his hand to reveal the skin of his neck from beneath. The normally pale flesh was marred by a surprisingly painful-looking mark; an imperfect, reddish circle in the center, obviously in the distinct shape of a tiny mouth, and if one looked closely enough, one could even make out each individual print of tiny teeth. Outward from the circle crawled winding, black twists that curved along the Mist-nin's flesh in every direction; they spanned far enough upward that they stopped just beneath the teen's jawbone, and far enough in the opposite direction that one ended just before the curved juncture between the male's neck and shoulder.

With immediately captured interest, Karin broke the space that she kept between herself and her most annoying teammate. Pushing her glasses up her nose, she took a very close look at the mark on Suigetsu's neck, her reddish eyes widening in subtle shock as she took her other hand, which had been gathering her robe at her chest to block out the cold, and she lifted careful fingertips to touch the blackened imperfection.

Suigetsu flinched away from the touch, muttering an 'oww..', which caused Karin to softly ask, 'that hurts?' However, as Sasuke approached to have his own look at this marking, he spoke up in question as well.

"The boy did that to you..?" The teen Uchiha's tone was incoherently mixed between disbelief and the inability to deny that Suigetsu was telling the truth, because where else could the mark come from? And, obviously, the boy had left the bed to go into Suigetsu's room.

Sasuke stole a glance in Karin's direction, noting a deeply worried expression coming over her face and the way her hand returned to the seam of her robe, clenching it in nervousness.

"Tch," Suigetsu scoffed, not taking this quite as seriously as Sasuke and Karin seemed to be, "Well, it isn't like anyone has been giving me love-bites, lately." The Mist-nin's tone was sarcastic, and still annoyed, but not serious.

"Just go back to bed." The Uchiha spoke in a calm, apathetic tone, though inwardly he had erupted into a million nervous questions, unsure how to answer any of them. "I'll watch the boy more carefully." He hoped his reassurances would send away the bothersome company of his teammates, and to highlight that he was done with the entire conversation, he turned his back to them, walking back over to his bed.

Suigetsu, after uttering something rebellious, turned and did what Sasuke asked of him; he seemed satisfied with the notion of getting back to bed, anyway. It was Sasuke's female teammate that didn't leave so easily, and instead, approached him.

She had that same worried expression on her face when Sasuke turned to see her standing there; Sasuke didn't like that worried look at all, because it forced him to acknowledge that there was a reason to worry. He hardened his own facial neutrality, hoping to turn the girl away. "Karin, you can go back to whatever you were doing."

"I need to tell you something." The kunoichi spoke in a soft tone, and coming from Karin, that meant something was terribly wrong.

Sasuke could see the feeling of tremulous fear in the kunoichi's eyes as she peered back at him, keeping eye-contact as if it could show the importance of whatever it was she was wanting to tell the Uchiha; no matter, he didn't want to hear it. He was not only tired, but he could feel a certain distrust toward the child building inside himself again, only this time it hurt more, because he had begun to _care_. He really needed time alone to contemplate this entire situation.

"I'm tired, so now isn't a very good time.."

"But, it's important," Karin insisted, her tone growing forceful to the point of pleading, "It's about the bo-..." Here, Karin cut herself off, her attention taken suddenly from her words by something else that had caught her eye.

"Well?" In a hard, firm tone, Sasuke impatiently bid his partner to tell him of this great matter of importance which just couldn't wait, clearly irritated that she chose, now, to hesitate. "What is it?"

"Sasuke," The woman's tone came out as a confused whisper, sounding fearful that she might suddenly wake the boy on the bed next to them. She lifted her glasses, rubbing furiously at her tired eyes, then lowered the frames back down, her brows tugging together in confusion and nervousness. "I know this is going to sound crazy, but.. Does it seem like the boy has... gotten bigger?"

Karin's voice was shaking now, and Sasuke could hear it very easily. He wasn't sure if her state of mind reflected in her observations, but if anything, he was just as mentally disheveled; for that reason, he chose to first doubt himself, just as Karin had done upon noticing this occurrence. But, there it was, clear to see for anyone who payed attention-

The boy, indeed, seemed larger than he had been the night before. Even just lying on the bed, it was obvious that his legs had gotten longer; only by a couple of centimeters, however, but they had. Also, where his hair had rested just at his shoulders before, it was now a few centimeters beyond that, and his bangs seemed to splay further down around his face.

Sasuke could not deny what he was seeing; he could not, and yet, he knew of nothing else to say.

"Look," Karin took a deep breath, steadying herself to speak, "what I wanted to tell you was that.. I had a mark on myself just like the one on Suigetsu. It showed up the day the boy appeared in my bed.."

Snapping his head forward, and turning his eyes immediately to Karin, Sasuke questioned the kunoichi in a demanding tone. "Why didn't you tell me that before?"

The red-haired woman just shrugged, and shook her head as she lifted her hands in a guiltless manner, trying to defend herself. "I didn't think it was because of him!"

"...Sasuke."

A soft, bell-like voice whispered gently, quietly. It was so delicate and small that it would have easily gone unheard, if not for the fact that Sasuke and Karin were standing directly beside the bed. Upon hearing this tiny voice, they both turned to look down at the child, seeing that his eyes were half-open, though hidden slightly beneath his thick lashes. Even so, it was apparent that he was looking directly at Sasuke, whom he called out to so sweetly, and the faintest smile tugged at his pale-pink lips as he gazed up from the mattress.

"I remember now," the child whispered, "I remember who you are and how I know you.."

"...You're my Otouto... I remember."

::

..tbc..

::

A/N: Hello all readers; This was a short, but very revealing chapter, right? What are you all thinking, I wonder? Lend me your comments in the form of reviews, I want to know your opinions, good or bad.

On another note; Please offer your attention to this one matter. The voting topic on my profile page has been refreshed, and thus, people are able to recast their votes. Where this particular fanfiction had an unbeatable lead before, it has fallen behind this time around and is no longer in the first spot. If you would like to see it regain its position, head to my profile and cast your votes. =)

Thank you all for reading.


	9. Chapter 9 Part 1

A/N; It has been a year since I've updated. It's unacceptable, I know. Many of you have begged and pleaded with me, desperate to know what happens next, or if I plan to keep writing this story, or any ItaSasu story. I will answer you now; Yes, I plan to continue. I never intended to give up on any of my stories. Life happened. My apologies.

With that said, I also wish to inform you that this chapter is part 1 of chapter 9. This is the 'flashback' you typically get at the beginning of each chapter, only it was lengthy enough to need its own chapter. Part two will carry on with Taka, and young Itachi, and I hope to have that completed a bit sooner than next year. ;)

* * *

Chapter 9 ~ Part 1

_/..Love of mine, someday you will die, but I'll be close behind, I'll follow you into the dark. No blinding light, or tunnels to gates of white, just our hands clasped so tight, waiting for the hint of a spark. If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied, illuminate the 'no's' on their vacancy signs. If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the dark../_

:: ::

He was standing, watching, unaware of why he couldn't move. He just stood there, doing nothing as he watched his only brother's wrists being tied, the ropes drawn over a wooden frame that hung high above the ground, so that his brother's legs dangled, unable to touch the earth below.

He could hear himself shouting, pleading with the faceless people who had bound his sibling, and left him helpless as others approached from dark crevices in the walls of sepia-colored nothing that stretched out beyond this one, painful moment.

No matter what he did, nothing changed. His voice was lost to the crowd which was present; all they could hear was their own laughter and shouts of prideful vengeance as they pelted the dangling boy with stones, and they beat his naked frame with sticks until his pale skin was covered in violet marks and angry, reddened welts.

When, at last, his body moved, he rushed toward his sibling, hoping beyond all hope that his brother's stillness was from being knocked out, though a vibrant crimson liquid had stained his pretty hair and was crawling down his face and neck, streaming steadily all the way down his body, to the tips of his toes, and dripping slowly to the ground.

"Hidetsu!," Zeto called out to his lifeless twin, throwing himself toward his brother to save him.

Zeto felt himself rush forward, then he opened his eyes, the scene before him suddenly disappearing, being slowly replaced by the soft, brown material of the tent he was sleeping in. He was panting, breathless, his naked frame damp with nervous sweat as he caught his breath, looking around in panic as he came to realize that what he had been seeing before was all.. Just a nightmare.

He remained upright, just as he had propelled himself amidst his horrid envisionment, letting his muscled chest expand and contract, his pale skin reflecting the brownish tones of the tent itself, as one of the material-walls was illuminated by the orange light of the fire outside, which still crackled with burning life.

Finally, Zeto swallowed dryly, trying to soothe the scratchiness in his throat from his heavy gasping, then he turned his golden-yellow eyes to the male at his side, who was stirring slightly under the blanket. Zeto laid his hand delicately upon his brother's shoulder, as if to check to see that Hidetsu's flesh still maintained a life-like warmth. This touch was what finally brought Hidetsu to consciousness.

Hidetsu moved beneath the blanket, stretching, letting out a soft, sleepy groan, then his lashes slowly raised up to reveal the yellow optics beneath his pale eyelids. He was, momentarily, in a sleep-ridden daze, and he stared up at his twin sibling, barely registering that Zeto was staring down at him, then, finally, his mind followed his body into waking.

Sitting slowly upright, the blanket fell away from Hidetsu's naked chest and abdomen, folding against his hips as he held himself up on his hands. "Brother?"

The lithe teenager gazed through the low light and the tired dullness of his senses to see the worried expression on his brother's countenance; this is why he whispered to him in concern. Zeto spoke no verbal response, instead, he leaned in nearer to the one who had been sleeping next to him, and he pressed his lips to Hidetsu's, letting their skin touch softly, reassuringly, tenderly.

It seemed just a random affection, yet Zeto's fingers came to clutch at Hidetsu's shoulders, tightening their grip on him possessively, protectively, letting stray, white locks lace between his digits.

Feeling his sibling's heart delving into fear, as if he were one with his twin, Hidetsu pushed his brother away, if only to connect his yellow eyes with his brother's identical pair, to seek answers deep within. "Brother?," Hidetsu whispered, his voice whining in worry, "What's wrong?"

Zeto decided to let himself be contained, turning his emotions inward, and hiding them beneath a tough facade, and he flopped himself back down with a huff, the barely softened feel of the ground no comfort beneath his back, and he writhed slightly to wrinkle the blanket that was pressed into his skin. The withdrawn twin blinked as he folded his arms behind his head, gazing into nothing as he reflected on the horrors of his night, keeping a relaxed, pensive expression all the while.

"I had a terrible dream," Zeto spoke, his tone soft, and his yellow eyes distant, "I dreamt that I lost you."

Silence gave way to a curious stare, Hidetsu watching his unmoving sibling while contemplating the stronger male's unconscious sensitivity. As serious as this topic was, Hidetsu couldn't help but let a fond grin come over his pale, pinkish lips, and even in the dark, he glimmered with adoration for his beloved brother. He moved nearer to Zeto, feeling his warmth as they huddled together beneath the blankets in their tent, and he settled himself back down with his head upon his brother's shoulder.

In a soft, trusting whisper, his breath ghosting warmly against Zeto's neck, Hidetsu reassured his normally withdrawn brother, and placed delicate fingers smoothly upon his naked chest. "You don't need to worry about me so much, brother." Hidetsu thought back to the time of their banishment, of a time that they both came so near to starving out in the forest. "You were the one who kept us both alive when we were sent off to our deaths. If not for you, I never would have survived."

Zeto merely sighed in the annoyance that came with being overly praised, not so keen on flattery. "..and without you, my powers would be useless. Our rare chakra mutation makes us dependent on one another, you know that."

A soft laugh resonated from Hidetsu's thin throat, just to be stifled against the blanket. "Yes, I know... One of us produces the yin of chakra, and the other produces the yang. We need one another for the chakra to infuse. It's a rare curse for rare twins, which is what we are. But, that's also how I know we'll never be parted. We're meant to be together, forever."

Feeling the clutches of sleep wanting to sneak back up on him, despite his nervousness, Zeto resigned himself to the warmth and comfort of his brother at his side, and he held Hidetsu close. He maintained his awareness long enough to speak, saying, "I hope you're right, Hidetsu," then the silence of resolve surrounded the two dependent beings, and they slept once again.

:: ::

An evening passed around a roaring campfire, and a dinner that consisted of a skimpy soup made with broth and bones gave way to the clip-clopping of hooves belonging to mighty, black horses, who snorted and swished their long, untamed manes with fiery attitude. This was the usual preparation before a raid; dwindling supplies, and angry bandits.

Zeto perched on a log near the flame, staring at it as if to absorb it into the yellow embers that were his eyes. At his side, his brother quietly sipped at the bland broth that had been their meal, keeping his head low, and his face hidden in the shadow cast by a hood that hung over his head at all times, other than times of privacy.

Finishing, Hidetsu cast aside whatever makeshift container had held his soup, and replaced a concealing mask over his face, hiding his identity. His face was one that appeared as a mirror image of his stronger brother's, and in keeping this carefully secret, it became a great weapon in misleading foolish foes.

"You aren't lagging behind, are you, Zeto?," came the gruff voice from the direction of one of the many trails that the bandit group had set through this particular patch of forest; it was paired with the thump of heavy footsteps that could have only belonged to a great, monstrous creature, or an impossibly large human being.

Zeto knew immediately who this voice belonged to, and he turned his yellow optics to face the darkness off to his left, just outside the luminous range of the fire. As surely as those heavy footsteps grew nearer, a man appeared from the forest, and came into the light. He wore a confident smile, his face adorned in numerous battle scars, like trophies of his many victories. Some of these scars were hair-thin, and very fine, likely from the blade of a shinobi, though most were jagged and unrefined, and could not even be hidden beneath stubble and dirt.

The immensely tall and heavily muscled man came to stand near Zeto, warming himself by the fire as he made conversation, to make haste. His shaven head reflected a fuzzy, orange aura, the fire's rays not quite finding this surface to be mirror-like, as it was roughened and dirty.

Zeto took to his feet in the presence of the man standing before him, lowering his head momentarily in a show of respect to the leader of the bandit group that they belonged to, as well as the person who once found two children in the woods and took them under his wing.

"I was waiting for my shadow to finish," Zeto gestured to the mentioned 'shadow', who was well defined by this term, covered entirely in a black, hooded cloak that was tattered along the edges. The 'shadow' did not even move or make any attempt to be acknowledged.

"Your shadow is always so delicate about everything, and so indecisive," the burly man chuckled darkly, "some might wonder if that shadow is actually your opposite in some minor physical details, as it is certainly opposite you in everything else."

The man chuckled again to himself, but carried on with the reason he had approached, it being the fact that the group was meant to raid a nearby village during the night, then relocate camp. "You're ready now, then?," he asked of Zeto, paying no heed to Hidetsu, as Hidetsu was nonexistent.

"I am," Zeto assured, his voice hard and steady.

::

The thundering hooves was metaphorical to the echo of the bandit group's churning stomachs; ferociously rumbling. Each man and woman was a merciless force, out to save their own skin, at the cost of the hides of so many innocent, not that Zeto cared. In fact, if he had to guess, he would say that the people he had been raised alongside longed for the taste of blood, smoke, and rancid death so fervently that it quieted their empty stomachs for a time.

To the bandits, a village painted and illuminated in hellish red was more so a heaven in their eyes, and with twisted smiles on scarred lips, they slaughtered their way through all who stood against them, until they had completed their purpose. This purpose was always the same; to steal the villages food and supplies. Being able to feast after all the carnage was like positive reinforcement in every bandit's mind, unconsciously teaching them that killing was a rewardable act.

Zeto rode in late, yanking the reins of his horse to slow the galloping beast to a sliding halt, its hooves pounding the ground, and slicing into the dirt as it obeyed the commands of its rider, giving only an indignant snort in retaliation.

The elder twin peered into the glowing fires consuming the village before him, feeling the heat and smoke burning his eyes and skin. It made the air thick and almost acidic to breathe, charring the lungs of those who foolishly did so, and surely these bandits all had inner scars from this common reoccurrence. Zeto felt no pain from this anymore; he was accustomed to it. He was comfortable in all the chaos, from the fires to the screaming villagers who tried meekly to retaliate.

"Stay here..," Zeto spoke sternly, turning his head back toward his 'shadow', who held onto Zeto around his waist. The apparition-like Hidetsu merely nodded obediently to his brother's words, and hopped from the back of the horse, up into the cover of trees above, to hide.

With Hidetsu hidden, Zeto kicked his heel against his horse's side, and the massive beast carried on into the village, just as fearless and used to fire and chaos as the bandits themselves.

Despite how practiced all these murderous thieves were at the art of raiding a village, however, Zeto found himself engulfed in a sort of madness that he had never yet encountered in his young life. For once, the men and women he had grown up with were also among those who were screaming in confused terror.

The bandits had found out soon after they penetrated the village's meager defenses that this small, and helpless village was not quite so helpless on this particular night. As fate would have it, tonight a squad of shinobi had taken refuge in this village, and though they were slight in number, they were powerful enough to kill bandits with ease.

Zeto jumped down from his horse in confusion as he spotted one of his fellow thieves running in desperate panic and struggling to remain upright, despite having multiple kunai buried in his legs. The man was so determined to escape the bloodbath he had walked into that his mind didn't even bother noticing all the metal protruding from his flesh.

"What the hell happened?!," Zeto barked his question over the roar of flames and the screaming, giving the other bandit a shake to rouse him from his focused desperation.

The injured man shook his head, a hand over one injured eye as his unscathed optic flickered about in nervous terror. "We invaded the village as planned, but.. We didn't know that there were some of those goddamned' ghosts from the hidden villages here.. I didn't even know how many there were. It seemed like dozens... I was with a group of ten other men, at least, but those ghosts attacked us, and everybody around me fell so quickly... It was like their bodies just started falling apart for no reason.. Arms and legs, and heads all just flying off, and I only caught the slightest glance of a ghost every now and then as it all happened.. Then, when it was just me and the boss left, I realized that there was only one ghost, just standing there, his bloody fingers clutching a katana with relaxed ease, as if he were just slicing down unruly tree branches.. He had a mask over his face, and red armor, like it was covered in blood.. The boss let out a holler', like a roar, and he charged deeper into the village.. The ghost went after him, and I escaped.."

The white-haired boy nodded his head to the injured man in understanding, though his comprehension of these 'ghosts' from hidden villages, and their strength, was minimal. He hadn't encountered what the bandits referred to as 'ghosts', a shinobi, since the night his old village was invaded, and his family that had formerly been from a hidden village was slaughtered for their betrayal. Even then, he had hardly seen a ninja in action. He only possessed enough awareness to know that they had killed his clan when he was only a child.

"..Take my horse, and get out of here," Zeto firmly spoke, shoving his ally toward the black horse who was patiently, obediently, waiting. "I have to find Boss and help him."

The injured man did not protest, and gladly crawled up onto the horse's back, even despite his tattered limbs; it must have been the drive of adrenalin and fear that kept him going, for now. He still cast a grim look down into the fierce, yellow eyes of Zeto, knowing it would be the last time he ever saw that determined stare, and he spoke words of warning. "You don't stand a chance against those ghosts. You had best run while you have the chance."

The young, stubborn boy shook his head. "I won't betray Boss. He took me in when I was helpless. He saved my life."

The other man said no more to Zeto, knowing the younger male could not be swayed with words; he assumed that the boy may soon understand the reason he had been warned, and why his attempts would be fruitless. However, he thought it was more likely that Zeto would die before any of that. He wouldn't risk his life waiting around for the white-haired teen to come to his senses, so he rode off from the village as quickly as he could force that horse to gallop.

As for Zeto, he, too, ran upon his own selected path, winding through the dirt streets, among the blazing infernos, and people who bolted here and there, like rats in a maze of horror that they could not escape, though they tried so very, very desperately.

Loyal Zeto stopped for a moment, looking to his right, and then his left, unaware of which way he needed to go in order to find his leader. He was panicked that he may be too late to save Boss, and he panted, gasping for oxygen, though he breathed only gulps of smoke. He swallowed, hoping to dull the burn in his throat so he could breathe easier, feeling his muscles growing heavy from exertion and a lack of clean air feeding them and giving them strength.

Then, as Zeto was almost ready to simply run in whichever direction his legs carried him first, he heard a wail that was unquestionably the voice of his leader, the man who had found him and his brother, alone and starving in the forest.

The white haired boy wasted no time in flying on nimble feet toward the scream, a blade yanked from a holster at his waist now ready to cut as many throats as necessary to save his boss, his heart brimming with bravery, though his mind was muddled with doubt.

He had heard the Boss scream a lot in his lifetime, but never had he heard anything like that come out of the strong, proud hulk of a man.

Zeto came round a corner, only to shield his eyes as a building collapsed, its frame no longer sturdy as the fires converted it to ash, and embers flew out of it upon impact, rushing toward the white-haired, young bandit. His luminous, yellow optics were hidden beneath an arm, which he draped across his face as small, stray bits of embers burned against his skin. He quickly lowered his obscuring limb to peer out over the mess of ash that still twinkled with little orange lights, and tiny, dancing flames.

The sudden rush of hot air from all around rustled the teen's locks, making him seem just as much a ghost as the hidden-village shinobi, while he stood staring from behind a murky cloud of rising smoke. Beyond the small heap that was the collapsed home, he could see his Boss, the man that raised both he and his sibling, standing among a group of much smaller shinobi, strong and upright, like some fantastic pillar of muscle that simply could not be toppled by even a divine force.

The bandit leader was standing, unwavering, his face masked in a fearsome snarl, though his eyes no longer saw the shinobi surrounding him. Those eyes gazed forward, meeting momentarily with Zeto's own glowing, yellow optics in the man's last moment of life, just before the light within them faded, and the handful of shinobi all withdrew their weapon's from the bandit-man's monstrous frame.

The young teen could see that while his Boss's legs did not buckle beneath him, and he stood, his lips drawn back from his bared, bloodied teeth, the man's eyes still rolled back in his skull, and the man died on his feet.

"No!," Zeto screamed so loudly that his voice surely tore apart the inside of his throat, the strain of it like sandpaper in his lungs, but he didn't even notice the sting of that pain, nor the heat of the fire beneath his feet, licking at his calves as he bolted across the rubble of the fallen building.

His approach was nothing even mildly close to subtle, and all of the shinobi were immediately aware of his presence as he ran toward them. It could not be seen from beneath their mask, but though they all felt that this kid was a foolish one for running into a battle so thoughtlessly, his loyalty to his leader was respectable, and his tolerance for the pain he must have been feeling was something they wouldn't have expected from any lowly bandit. (The way all of the other bandits ran for the cover of the forests when they acknowledged that their typical power-in-numbers-scheme wouldn't work so flawlessly tonight showed them all for the shameless cowards that they were. This boy, however, had maybe been of shinobi bloodline. At least, they assumed.)

Because of this unspoken respect, the masked soldiers decidedly used their lightning-fast skills to overwhelm the teenager, and they knocked him quickly unconscious, rather than simply slaughtering such a fine spirit. In the end, this was not their village, and they had no care as to how these bandits were punished, as the matter was out of their hands; they only stepped up to defend those who could not defend themselves in a time of need.

This was how Zeto ended up being handed over, alive, to the leaders of the village by the shinobi, after the rest of the bandits were chased out, and the fires were under control.

:: ::

"_Perhaps this one is worth taking with us? I know he is already a teenager, but we may still be able to train him in the shinobi arts.. We need as many soldiers as we can get.."_

"_He surely would only regard us begrudgingly, Tobi, even if we did spare his life.. We killed his leader, and it is doubtful that he will forgive us."_

"_Yes, Oniisan.. I suppose you are correct."_

An echo of unknown voices died out in the back of a pounding head. The teenage bandit found the words of these mysterious voices to be undecipherable, their meaning unknown to him. Even so, he tried to listen, knowing that those voices were referring to him, which made them of semi-importance, but the more he attempted to focus his attention, to more the sound faded, becoming almost inaudible beneath a flurry of other voices.

"I believe that this kid is 'Zeto'. He was banished from the herb village, and they've since put a bounty on him when they found out that he became a bandit."

Zeto stirred, becoming suddenly aware of a new set of voices, speaking of something entirely different, though he was clearly still the topic of discussion. It was very difficult to pay attention, because there was a pounding in the back of his head that was impossible to ignore. It spanned down the back of his neck, as if the delicate bones had been snapped, and it even ached in his back and shoulders.

Softly, the young boy groaned, his lashes fluttering lightly as he roused to consciousness, but he dared not open his eyes yet; he had no idea where he was, though he remembered invading a village during one of the typical raids. The group had clashed with a band of shinobi, and Boss had been...

(Oh fuck... Boss was dead..)

Zeto clenched his jaw and his fists in recollection; his gut twisted, a bitter, sickening sensation coming over him. He wanted to weep, knowing that the man who was like a father to him had been killed, but.. He couldn't bother himself with that at the moment. He had himself to worry about, and.. Hidetsu. What had happened to Hidetsu? Was he captured as well? Was he dead, too..?

(No, that couldn't be. If Hidetsu was a practiced expert at anything, it was the art of hiding and sneaking.)

Zeto slowly attempted to move; without opening his eyes, he could tell that he was sitting upright on some sort of hard surface. He tugged lightly at his wrists- They were tied behind him, so he was probably bound to a chair.

"Well, then I suppose we're lucky. We're lucky that those shinobi had taken refuge here on their way back to their village, and we're lucky that this little shit has a bounty on his head, because that bounty will be going toward fixing the damages that his friends caused last night."

The Herb Village had put a bounty on him? Again, Zeto grit his teeth, an intense rage flaring to life in his hateful, blackened heart. That village betrayed his family, sent he and his brother off to their death, and now they had put a bounty on him, even though he never made a move against them?

His desire for vengeance began to steadily rekindle as he quietly simmered in his hatred, remembering suddenly that he swore a long time ago to return to that village, and kill them all. He bit his lip, still moving around subtly enough to not be noticed, hoping to escape the binding that held him. Without Hidetsu, Zeto was literally powerless, his own kekkegenkai lost to him. He needed to feel his brother's presence, to feel his brother's chakra, and infuse it into his own.

And then, as if in response to Zeto's unspoken pleas, the elder twin could suddenly feel the radiating warmth of his sibling's yin-chakra, the gentleness of it reaching out to his own yang-chakra, drawn to it through a force that was nothing less than magnetic.

Knowingly, Zeto smiled secretively, the expression unseen as his head was hung forward, and his long, white hair hid his face from view; this vicious smirking was in response to Hidetsu's approach, the elder twin knowing his brother was there moments before three sharp knocks at the door rang out for the men present to hear.

"Who the hell is that?," one man growled as he trampled toward the door in a stomping, agitated gait.

The seconds passed in a tense, breathless vortex of time; Zeto counted them to himself, absorbing his sibling's nearby chakra, and infusing it inside himself in order to harness his own genetic birthright. He dared not move as one man closed the distance between himself and the door, but as that man halted, and the skin of his fingertips could be heard barely tapping against the doorframe, Zeto quickly began to sink his own bodily cells into the chair he had been bound to, disappearing from sight before anybody even knew he was gone.

With a slow, gritty sound, the door was casually opened, only for the men within the room to lay their eyes on the image of their prisoner waiting just beyond the threshold. Gleeful, yellow eyes indulged in their shock as a grin spread across Hidetsu's impish countenance, and he greeted his enemies with joyful malice, crying out, "Helloooo!"

In disbelieving shock, one, or perhaps both of the men, turned their heads to look back in the direction of where they previously had Zeto bound, thinking it completely impossible that he could have been right there, bound to that chair when the knocking came about, and not be there now, but rather, outside the door.

But, as impossible as it seemed, Zeto had indeed vanished, and now stood in the doorway, mocking them with a smile on his face.

The men hurriedly, albeit clumsily, produced weapons from sheaths at their hips. The man who they assumed was 'Zeto', however, did not stick around long enough to allow them to swing at him, choosing, instead, to leap up onto the roof, disappearing again with a tricky laugh to chorus his quick and cat-like movements.

Unlike a shinobi, the man atop the roof could not disguise or hide the sound of his footsteps, and as he bolted across the roof, the men inside the building followed along, directly beneath. When one thought he could not possibly miss the cunning trickster, and hoping to keep him from escaping, he thrust his sword up through the low ceiling, piercing the structure, and hopefully impaling the man running along the rooftop.

All fell silent. The men assumed that the target had been struck, and the proud victor pulled his blade back, only for the smile on his face to quickly fade away; there was no blood staining the sharp weapon.

"You missed him!," one man growled at the other, enraged in thinking that their bounty had now slipped through their fingers.

"Looking for me?," came a voice from behind one of the men, as if spoken by a ghost who had simply materialized where it now stood.

Both villagers faced the voice, finding, in shock, that the captured Zeto now stood among them once again. As well, where he had been previously disarmed, he now tightly clutched his weapon in hand, glaring at them with yellow eyes that dripped with bloodlust. He spared them not even a single moment to wonder how he could have pulled off this wonderful vanishing and reappearing act, though he wasn't even a ninja; he cared little for praise and amazement.

Zeto did not hesitate. In rebuke for all that had happened in such a short period of time, he let his blade fly through the air that separated the other men from him, cutting them down and swiftly ending their lives. The blood from the one fatal blow splashed upon the young male's cheek, and he stared down at the lifeless bodies at his feet, not even wiping away the crimson droplets as they slowly dripped down his pale skin.

"Are they dead yet, brother?," called another voice from the doorway, in a coy, amused tone. Zeto turned to face Hidetsu, who was standing there, waiting for him with relief glimmering from deep within his identical eyes.

The elder twin nodded to his sibling, and finally wiped the blood from his face. Hidetsu began toward his brother, looking him over from top to bottom, to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"Are you alright?," Hidetsu whispered, placing his hand tenderly on his brother's shoulder.

Again, Zeto nodded, but otherwise spoke no response to his twin's question. Instead, his first words to Hidetsu were of his gratitude. "Thank you, brother," Zeto quietly uttered, his tone softly sincere, "you risked your life coming here. I'm grateful to you at the same time that I wish I hadn't put you into this situation at all."

"Stop that," Hidetsu quickly snapped, raising that hand from his sibling's shoulder to be placed delicately over his lips. "Any danger that you face, Zeto, I face as well. You are part of me that I cannot lose, that I simply cannot do without. You know that."

As Hidetsu's fingertips were removed, Zeto nodded to his twin's words, agreeing, saying, 'right,' and nothing more. Instead, the elder of the two brothers choose another important subject to mention.

"Hidetsu.. Cover yourself up quickly," Zeto instructed, referring to the cloak and mask that his twin normally wore to conceal his identity. Ever since the two brothers had become part of the bandit group years ago, Hidetsu's appearance had been kept secret, erasing his identity over time, so that only Zeto existed. This served to keep Hidetsu, the weaker of the pair, from gaining any negative attention. As a secondary purpose, it was used as a method of confounding and misleading enemies in desperate situations.

The tattered, black cloak was produced quickly from a bag that was strapped over Hidetsu's shoulder, hanging at his hip. He donned his eternal disguise, questioning his brother as he did so, finally succumbing to his curiosity concerning how Zeto had even been captured. "What happened, brother?"

A sigh escaped from the very bottom of Zeto's lungs, and he spoke in a low, disheartened voice as he moved toward the door, peeking out to make sure things looked clear outside. "The Boss is dead.."

"What?!," Hidetsu hissed in shock.

"There were shinobi. They caught us by surprise. They killed the boss, and most of our group ran, so it has probably splintered off into smaller groups. They might have all been captured or killed by now.. There's no way to really know," Zeto calmly explained, though his heart felt as if it sank lower with each word. For both he and his brother, one mishap had completely destroyed the only way of life either of them had ever known. "Also, I heard my captors speaking before you showed up. Apparently, our old village has placed a bounty on me."

Hidetsu clung to his sibling's side, his frame shaking with worry as he spoke, his voice trembling nervously. "We should leave this area."

Zeto took in his frightened sibling's words, having already considered this option, himself. His yellow eyes glared ahead, into nothing, burning with inner rage that he could not ignore. He shook his head to Hidetsu, denying his brother's request.

"I want to stay for a bit longer. We can gather some supplies, then leave in a few days, but.. I'm going to settle things with our old village first."

:: ::

Night blackened the dense, concealing forest walls, walls built of old trees who stood quietly watching everything, the wise witnesses of all that had happened in this unforgiving wilderness. How much death and destruction had these silent pillars watched over the years, without even flinching? Could they predict the future of two, young brothers with the experience they had collected throughout the passage of decades?

Zeto stared out into the abyss of the forest, unshaken by the creaks and constant movement that echoed from the darkness beyond the soft illumination of a campfire. He knew the sounds of the forest very well; he could spot the difference between wild creatures of the night, and stalking, sneaky human beings. All seemed safe, for now. He and his brother hadn't been spotted after escaping the village where he had been held prisoner. Nobody noticed them at all.

The older twin shifted his gaze over to see Hidetsu quietly watching him. His mask lay forgotten at his side, though his hood was still pulled over his head. The glow of the fire played across Hidetsu's identical features, twinkling in the yellow depths of his eyes as he observed his older sibling.

"You should sleep," Zeto urged, knowing that his brother couldn't have gotten very much rest since the chaos that occurred last night. "I'll take first watch."

Hidetsu's hooded head was given a gentle shake, denying his brother's request. "It's alright.. I'm not tired. You can sleep, if you need to."

Zeto, as well, denied that he needed sleep yet, shaking his head right back at his brother. "I have too much on my mind to get to sleep."

The two were unable to meet any resolution concerning the need for rest. Zeto remained stern and fixated on contemplating his plan for vengeance all through the night, whereas Hidetsu's thoughts had wandered to some place mysterious, though a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

The older of the two watched his brother with a reserved expression that hid his curiosity. In focusing hard enough, he felt that he could form a mental link with his brother and interpret his thoughts as if they shared one mind.

Hidetsu had hidden his worries away in the back of his mind; his heart had been torn apart with stress from the night previous, knowing that something terrible had happened to keep his twin from returning from the raid. Now he sat alongside his beloved Zeto, aware that his sibling still desired revenge on that wretched village that banished them years ago; this came with further worry that something even worse could threaten Zeto all over again.

The younger of the two didn't wish to spend precious time pondering the possibility of something disastrous. Instead, he found himself remembering that he and his brother had been banished from the herb village, because their clan was marked for execution, and the herb village wanted no association with them. There was one other thing that contributed, however, or so that was how Hidetsu remembered it.

Their parents had left the twins in the care of the village leader and his family. Then, one night, the family discovered a strange act that commonly occurred between the twins. And this is where Hidetsu found his own thoughts to be humorously ironic; the brothers had been punished for actions that they still enacted commonly, and as one twin plotted revenge on that village, the other contemplated initiation of the very forbidden thing that got them banished in the first place.

At the very least, it would serve to leave one of them submitting to the physical demand for sleep, by the time they finished.

Hidetsu moved over to his brother, touching him as casually, as naturally as one would touch themself. They moved together without need for thought, or words; it was pure instinct. Their bodies came to be as closely pressed to one another as they surely had been as they developed inside their mother's womb, like one soul split into two identical people.

With hands that guided one another, one set desperately uncovered just enough of Hidetsu's backside, as another came to withdraw Zeto from his pants, and those hands tugged each other closer and closer, until they were one.

:: ::

"..Zeto.. Don't do this. It isn't worth it," whispered the shadowy, cloaked figure standing just at arm's length behind Zeto. Zeto did not yet turn his head to face his concealed sibling's worried voice. Instead, he stared off into the distance of the trail that would lead him to his old village.

The vengeful elder twin's fiery, yellow eyes stared, as if he could see through the twisted forest, straight down into the valley of the Herb village; He glared with all of his merciless fury, the hatred brimming just beneath the glassy, yellow surface.

Eventually, Zeto turned back to his brother, who was not only cloaked, but shadowed by the trees of the old forest that stood reaching toward the sky, and blocking out the early morning sun. The older male was confident in himself, in his ability to destroy a village of people who weren't even shinobi; despite that, he still wished to look upon his brother, as if this may be his very last chance.

The morning air was still, and cold, and soft puffs of steam came out from behind Hidetsu's parted lips as he breathed in a slow, calm manner. Zeto found that his younger twin's reserve was merely an act, however, as he brushed the hood back to reveal Hidetsu's face, masked in a worried, apprehensive expression. The boy's pale brows tugged together, wrinkling the skin between, and his yellow eyes were glassed with worried tears that Hidetsu simply did not allow to be shed.

To comfort his beloved brother, Zeto pulled him into a warm embrace, holding him tightly, until he could feel Hidetsu's heart beating against him. For a moment, the older male remained silently in this comforting repose, but he held firmly to his resolve in his mind, knowing that he could not do as his brother wished. Because of this, he did not want to allow Hidetsu to be deceived, even for the shortest second, and Zeto uttered his words of determination quietly to Hidetsu as he held his brother close.

"Don't worry about me, Hidetsu.. I've grown up raiding villages and killing without cause or reason, and I've yet to be killed for it. This time I have a real purpose for my actions, and I will succeed without fail, and after that, I will come back to you, and we won't ever look back. We'll live as our clan once did, and our lives will be peaceful.

Softly, Hidetsu shook his head, unable to look at his brother, nor believe his words. "You've always had Boss and our allies to watch after you in the past. This time, you're all alone," the younger twin's hands raised, and tightened possessively into his sibling's tunic. "The danger is far too great.."

With a long, deep sigh, Zeto reached up, laying his hands overtop of Hidetsu's, and he held onto them tightly for a few passing seconds. Then, he tugged Hidetsu's hands away from his clothes, and pressed them down away from himself, refusing to listen to his brother's pleas.

"I'm sorry..," Zeto whispered, "but I have to do this."

The older male turned on heel, and started down the path that would lead him to his old village, the village he was sworn to rain Hell upon, allowing them to feel the pain of his life for a short time before he killed every last one of them, as payment for their wrongdoings.

Hidetsu, reluctantly, let his sibling slip away, watching Zeto in silence as he vanished into the forest.

:: ::

'This was just like all the other times,' Zeto had told himself, 'Nothing has changed.'

The teen was unaware of whether he meant the Herb Village, or his intent. Surely, the village itself looked exactly as he remembered it, when last his eyes looked upon it. His intentions, similar to all the bandit raids in his past, was to synthesize the chaos he had grown up in, and it was there that he would make himself at home once again.

Zeto found himself dreadfully lucky as he managed to escape the sight of a small band of shinobi as they left from the Herb Village. Shinobi constantly traveled into this particular village, because the villagers specialized in natural medicine, and healing that the ghosts just couldn't replicate; For this reason, Zeto didn't worry. The shinobi had no business with him, so far as he knew, and they didn't waste their time on minuscule bounties.

Once the shinobi were well away, the blood-thirsty teenager jumped to perch, unnoticed, upon one of the village's wooden, fortifying walls. Though the land enclosed by the walls seemed great, it was a large space of communal farmland, with a tiny area of homes sectioned off to one side. Quite honestly, the villages setup made Zeto's attack far too easy.

Though the boy had come armed with a large jug of flammable oils, he made his way down to the massive fields that were the center of the village, thinking of what an extraordinary inferno the dried field could create. He ducked himself among a tall, shriveled crop that had dried out, still standing, like a wall, despite having its fruits already harvested. It was likely set to be cut down this very morning so the field could be planted anew, but the white-haired bandit smirked to himself, knowing the villagers wouldn't get that chance.

The slightest spark set fire to the entire field, serving to block the village off from the gate in their own fortifying wall, and locking them all inside the inferno. The heat, and embers that quickly rose up from the blaze drove Zeto onward; he had been thrust early-on into the searing flames and bloodshed of village raids and he had grown from boyhood to manhood braving walls of fire, and keeping his thoughts in order among chaos of panic and the noise of terrified human beings using their last breath of life in screams of horror.

It was all so comforting and familiar; that, along with the knowledge that this was the vengeance he'd been envisioning bitterly since this village had banished he and his twin- It pulled his lips tight with a dreadful smirk.

As the fire he'd set himself closed in around him, Zeto at last burst from his cover. He hadn't been nervously second-guessing himself or hiding, he simply held no fear in his heart for the pain that came from heat licking at his flesh and he'd been busily looking for a sturdy enough cane amongst the field, even as it burned. This cane became a makeshift torch; it was held firmly in one hand, while Hidetsu trickled a path of flammable oils from the inferno that had already began to char the farmland to blackened cinders. The white-haired apparition bolted toward the homes of the villagers, a path of fire following at his heels, as though he spawned it from hell beneath his feet.

Zeto leapt atop the first house he came to, looking back to see that the fire had chased him here and was just barely nipping at the wood construction in its path, the oils feeding the flame sizzling all the while. Next, Zeto turned his maddened yellow gaze to the people who were already rushing about below him in confusion.

'Why had our farmland just erupted in a wall of hellish orange light and blackened smoke?', they must have been wondering. Many reacted in panic, and some concentrated on trying to put the fire out, foolishly not questioning why it had even occurred. But some of the villagers had noticed the boy standing aloft, far above them. Nervous stares lifted to the figure holding a torch as he proudly incriminated himself.

And in a moment of pure pleasure, the teenage bandit fondly noted that he could hear the sound of his own name being uttered from behind the lips of the villagers in dread, and he laughed aloud, before letting his torch be lowered to the roof on which he stood.

From here, Zeto took not another pause. He had all the drive he needed, and the adrenalin rushed through his veins like a high, pure madness. He jumped with cat-like grace from one rooftop to the next, spilling oil and lighting fires with dutiful determination.

He would burn this village to the ground, and take as many lives as he needed to feel satisfied, and it was unlikely that there was any satisfaction to be had until he was sure that he'd destroyed this wretched place beyond reconstruction. It was all these vile cowards deserved for standing to the wayside while his clan was butchered, and for sending he and his brother off to their deaths when they were but children.

Below, pure chaos erupted, surrounded by the blaze. The villagers scrambled in utter, panicked terror, unsure where to run, ignorant to the fact that they had nowhere to go, or if there was anything they could do to save their pathetic little lives. Zeto, too, was now entrapped as he leapt down from the last roof in line to be set aflame, and he wildly bashed at any villager within his reach with the flaming cane he'd used to spread the fire, letting the jar of oils crash upon the ground, into a lake of inferno.

The enraged bandit nimbly darted away as his flame of hate and vengeance spread about the town streets, and he at last drew his sword from his back, relishing the first impact of the blade against flesh, and the scream that tore from his victim, chorusing the cries of pain from the villagers who had foolishly been captured in his fire trap.

But as much as he wished to savor this moment, time was of the essence, and in order to make sure that none of the villagers escaped, Zeto darted with great haste toward any movement that caught his eye, swinging his blade for fatal blows, sparing as little thought of consequence as he did mercy.

Meanwhile, back at the camp, Hidetsu was tidying up the area in preparation to leave the country entirely, distracting himself from all of his nervousness concerning his twin sibling. He'd been lucky enough to find a horse that had strayed and had been wandering from the night before, and he packed supplies onto the back of the ebony beast, though it snorted in complaint.

Even beneath his mask, Hidetsu did not fail to notice how the ears of the horse suddenly rotated in the direction Zeto had departed from, the direction of the path that led to the Herb village. The worrisome, younger twin was on edge as he awaited his brother's return, each minute feeling as though it lasted an eternity, especially now that he and his sibling were meant to be on the run. He was anxious to know his brother was safe, and anxious to be on his way, and with a heart full of hope, as well as nervousness, the cloaked, masked bandit warily sauntered a few paces down the path, glancing around for any sight of Zeto.

But even after the young bandit turned a full circle, he did not spy his brother, and was suddenly left in an eerie silence that seemed far too quiet.

"Brother?," called a trembling voice, having only enough time to utter that single word before a trio of shinobi descended from the foliage above, surrounding him.

Hidetsu took a surprised swing at the ghost standing suddenly before him, but the shinobi easily blocked his measly punches, and shoved him back into the clutches of the rest of the ninja squad. He struggled in vain, the two trained shinobi grasping him from behind and restraining him as though he were nothing.

The two holding the young bandit from behind tore the hood down from over his head, and then, in a careful, precise movement, the shinobi standing before Hidetsu removed the mask from over his face. Still flailing, in refusal to give up, though he was plainly already defeated, the boy turned his head away, his white hair falling in disarray over his countenance, obscuring it from vision. However, the shinobi grasped the boy harshly, taking a handful of his shiny, colorless locks, and he yanked Hidetsu's head forward, getting a good look at his face, looking the boy dead in his enraged, yet fearful, yellow eyes.

"This is the one the village has a bounty on," the shinobi addressed his squad in a plain, emotionless tone, speaking of the boy they had captured as though he were nothing but an animal, as though he couldn't hear the cold, clinical tones, devoid of human emotion. These people were indeed less than human; it must have been just another reason that bandits called all shinobi 'ghosts'.

"This is Zeto," the shinobi reiterated, confirming their success, as they'd obviously come searching for the sole purpose of capturing Zeto.

And though the shinobi were incorrect, and they had captured an entirely different person from whom they'd been searching, Hidetsu spoke not a word to deny that he was who they were looking for, choosing instead to kick in begrudging fury, spitting at the shinobi's face like a wild, venomous snake, earning himself an offended slap across his pale cheek before he was dragged away.

Back, just outside the Herb Village, the true Zeto had traced a path through the woods in the opposite direction of his camp. He had fled the village when a band of shinobi came to investigate the chaos, the goodie-goodie ghosts using their ninjutsu powers to stifle the flames, much to Zeto's dismay. Though it left him with a feeling of incompletion concerning his urge to destroy the Herb Village, the fires did make for the perfect distraction, so that the small group of shinobi failed to notice him making his retreat.

The elder twin still smirked secretly to himself, however; he could recall there being a playground just a short walk away from the village, through the forest. A tiny deertrail was the marked path which children of the Herb Village followed when they scampered off to play, outside the village and beyond the watchful eyes of their parents. Zeto's feet quietly pattered along the trail worn into the earth below his feet as he hurried toward the place where he knew he would find more victims; he hadn't succeeded in completely destroying the village, but he well intended to destroy any chance for a future it might have had.

As the blood-soaked bandit walked into the clearing, his eyes danced over the familiarity of the swings, slides, teeter-totters, and a merry-go-round occupied by joyfully laughing children, all spinning round and round, unaware of the danger lurking nearby.

Zeto observed the park, thinking back to yet another time when children scampered about, happily playing without a care in the world. But he also recalled two young boys who sat side by side on the swings, their feet absently kicking at the dirt beneath their sandals, their swings moving in perfect unison. He knew that these two brothers stayed by one another, certain somehow that they were not part of this village, that they did not belong here, and a time would come when everyone else knew it as well.

And now they would know the truth of it more than ever, as well as the undeniable fact that this tragedy was one of their own creation, one that they had set into motion when they mercilessly sent those two boys to their death. For one instant, Zeto was almost glad that some of those villagers had managed to escape his wrath; he was glad because somebody would live to discover why this all had happened, and somebody would have to explain the reason behind all the carnage, all the slaughter.

With a sadistic smile, Zeto set upon the playground. Just as easily as he had cut down adult villagers, he drew his katana on the unsuspecting children. One or two adults were present, and they ran at Zeto upon hearing the first agonizing screams of the village youth as their short lives were abruptly ended, but they stood no chance against bandit boy, who'd grown up thrust into violence, all because of the people he now laid to waste.

When not a single soul was left alive, Zeto felt an undeniable sense of accomplishment. His hands were soaked in blood, so he sheathed his katana, and wiped his blood-spattered cheek against his sleeve. He knew better than to dawdle now; it was certain that the remaining villagers or even the shinobi that had shown up would be pursuing him soon, so he hurried off into the forest, off toward the campsite where he'd left his twin sibling to wait for him.

:: ::

"Hidetsu!," the bandit boy called out as he arrived back at the camp. He carefully descended from the foliage, having leapt through the cover of the trees in order to keep himself concealed, as well as to better cover his tracks as he escaped.

The young bandit had bypassed a small stream on his way back; he'd washed the blood from his hands and face, though stray spatters still stained his clothes here and there. Despite having lived a life of killing for no other reason than because he was told to do so, he felt that now he was meant to leave that all behind, to start anew, and for that reason, he had made an effort to appear cleansed when he approached his sibling. He made an effort to appear as though he fully intended to start as new life with his brother, instead of looking like a bloodthirsty madman.

"Hidetsu?," Zeto called again, thinking his brother had simply hidden out of nervousness, after perhaps hearing him coming.

But as Zeto stood looking at the emptied campsite, and at a tied horse that seemed to have been abandoned fully out in the open with supplies tied to his back in full readiness for a journey, Zeto couldn't help but allow a hint of suspicion to pour into his mind. What good did it do to hide, while leaving evidence of one's presence fully out in the open?

Hidetsu was efficient at making himself disappear, even without using his kekkegenkai. This was too sloppy for him. It was as if he had been interrupted amidst readying himself for Zeto's return.

Taking a deep breath as his heart suddenly beat with fearful intensity, the elder twin turned round, his observant yellow eyes flickering over the scene, over the subtle details. There were sandleprints in the dirt leading away from the previous campsite, sandleprints that belonged to Hidetsu, without a doubt. Zeto followed at a nervous pace, fearful of what lied ahead, though his gait was steady. The bandit spied a mess of furrows in the dirt, directly ahead of Hidetsu's tracks, and he swallowed dryly as he approached.

As plain as words scrawled upon a scroll, the furrows told a most plain and obvious story. Hidetsu's tracks halted suddenly; there was a circular mess in the dirt where they ended, three other sets of prints apparent, but as though belonging to a trio that had appeared out of nowhere. (Zeto glanced up, indeed spotting some damaged foliage above, from where surely shinobi had descended upon Hidetsu.) Within the circle, there were various scuffs and uneven marks. These were signs of a struggle. Then, the path continued, with three individuals walking and one individual struggling but inevitably being dragged away by the highly trained ninjas.

Then, a few paces ahead, Hidetsu's mask laid forgotten, as well as his cloak, which had either been torn from him, or he had slipped out of it whilst attempting to escape. Undeniably, the younger twin had been captured by hidden village ghosts, and was steadily being dragged back in the direction of the Herb Village.

Zeto's heart sank from his chest into his gut, his lungs frozen in apprehension and dread; he had hardly a hope of getting his brother back from three shinobi, even if he could catch up. And after the heinous act he just committed, he could only imagine what horrendous thing would be done to his brother, despite Hidetsu's innocence.

In a rush, Zeto collected the cloak and mask from the ground, pulling one article over his head as he bolted down the path, following after the shinobi. His face was then quickly concealed by the mask, and he tugged the hood of the cloak over his head, none of this slowing him from his desperate, fearful pace.

He had to help his brother. Without his twin sibling, he was incomplete, and so he had no other choice but to save Hidetsu, no matter what it took.

:: ::

The leader of the shinobi trio quickened his pace at the top of the hill. He spied great billows of grayish smoke once the squad emerged from the forest, and they decidedly hurried with great concern, having not expected to find the town they left not so long ago in ruins upon their return.

At the village gates, they came face to face with a squad of ninja from a rival village. The encounter was none too friendly, but both groups were acting in aid of the neutral village, so the two squads cooperated as best as they could manage.

The group at the gate informed the returning band that the village had been attacked, and explained that they found the village in flames, and that hundreds of bodies littered the streets. They kept their words short and to the point, with tones devoid of any emotion. Likewise, the group that had just arrived explained that the village had hired them to capture a dangerous individual, and here they flaunted the helpless bandit in their custody.

Hidetsu looked up at the other shinobi as he was shown to them like a bartering piece. His yellow eyes were steely, and empty, aside from the vague spark of curiosity he showed when he diverted his stare from the shinobi and the glimmering metal banners protecting their foreheads, to the devastation that was plain upon entrance to the village. He hadn't thought his brother was capable of such merciless brutality and destruction. It might have been revenge, but even Hidetsu had assumed that Zeto had specific targets. He was perfectly unaware that his brother simply intended to do as he once proclaimed, the very day the two were outcast.

He came to kill them all, and from the look of things, he very damn near succeeded. With so little vigor and will to go on, those who remained collected their dead, most sobbing, while some bitterly cursed, and sent livid stares in Hidetsu's direction.

The shinobi guarding the gates chuckled and commented that the supposed 'dangerous individual' looked completely harmless. To this the shinobi that had captured him simply agreed that he had been very little challenge to them, and proceeded into the village.

One of the shinobi that had been watching the gate guided the newly arrived band to the very man who was meant to take over as village leader. (He was son to the elder leader, and had little choice but to assume control in this dark hour of devastation.)

This man was young, and clearly strained after the violent attack; his mental state was delicate, having lost the entirety of his family, from his parents to his own helpless children, but despite his mourning appearance, he held himself with some degree of resolve as the shinobi were taken to him.

"We're very sorry," the leader of the shinobi squad spoke, though his voice was entirely apathetic, "we sincerely wish we could have been present during the attack, perhaps then we could have assisted. It's unfortunate."

The newly appointed leader shook his head, his sorrowful voice speaking in recollection of his childhood, "We haven't seen such violence here since the village was raided by shinobi who were hunting for a traitorous clan that had lied to us in order to hide out here. That was ten years ago."

"Again, we apologize for not being present to aid the village," came the shinobi's voice. He sounded bitterly disinterested. "However, we did capture the bounty your father hired us to pursue. If you could confirm that this boy here is Zeto.."

The new village leader turned a hardened glare to Hidetsu, and Hidetsu looked him in the face without a sign of relent. His pale face was without expression as the man examined his countenance; He remembered this man easily. This man was the son of the man who banished the brothers from this village, the man who caught the brothers in their forbidden, intimate acts. The one who looked upon Hidetsu now was just a boy back then, though older than the twins, and while Hidetsu remembered him, he had obviously forgotten Hidetsu, or at least, that Zeto had a twin.

"This is Zeto," he confirmed. "This is the one who attacked our village not even an hour ago."

Of this minor detail, the shinobi had been unaware. It did serve to cause a wave of confusion among the group, however, which was clear as the trio exchanged puzzled glances. "..we caught this man about an hour ago. An hour away from here."

"He has some unique form of trickery that he uses consistently to escape. He had been captured by a nearby village just the other night, yet he managed to get away, even after being bound and having his weapons taken away. I cannot explain how he does what he does, but I can tell you without a single doubt, this is the man that killed my family, and hundreds of people from my village." The new leader came closer, fixing his glare even harder on Hidetsu's face. "I saw him close up while he was here. I looked right into those demonic, fire-colored eyes. It's him."

"Then we will leave him in your custody to do with what you will," the shinobi leader relented.

"Could you and your squad stay just a while longer?," the new leader asked, "We intend to execute this dangerous and _slippery_ character immediately. We could use your help in making sure he doesn't pull any of his trickery in order to escape his punishment. It will be done quickly for that reason, and for the sake of giving those of us who remain alive some sense of closure. Many of us have lost loved ones today. Justice for those who've died is the only thing that can begin the process of healing."

In wake of the horror this village had endured, the shinobi group agreed with ease.

:: ::

Zeto's desperate bolt back in the direction of the Herb Village ended the moment he got near enough to observe that shinobi had been posted at the village gates. Getting caught hardly mattered to him, really. Dying hardly mattered to him. All that mattered was making sure he got his brother out of this mess, no matter what happened to him in the process.

The young bandit easily found a way into the village without being noticed. The fortifying wall had been burned in a few different places, and the villagers were too busy counting their losses to pay any attention. They all went about assuming the storm was over.

Somehow, the masked bandit found that he could blend in without a challenge. Not much attention was placed on him, and even so, villagers must have assumed he was a shinobi. Hidetsu's mask had been taken off of a dead ninja, and with multiple bands of shinobi from different villages present, it made the perfect disguise, not that Zeto gave it much thought. He was too lost in his own dread, his own fear; he knew his brother was here, yet he couldn't feel his chakra. Hidetsu's lifeforce usually called out to Zeto. It drew him in like a magnetic force, but now.. there was no pull. There wasn't anything.

The masked teen slowly, warily walked toward the village square. He carried himself as though he belonged here, as if he weren't the one who caused the devastation each person around him was facing. Beneath his pretenses, however, his heart was jumping, pounding so hard that Zeto's pulse rang in his ears like a war drum.

Not so far away, he noticed a gathering of villagers. (He hadn't thought he'd left so many alive, but he supposed they were masters of hiding like filthy cowards.) The young male panted beneath the stifling mask, his breath filtering in quick, anxious puffs so that the warm humidity collected against his cheeks. He walked toward the gathering at a steady pace, faster than he could muster his courage, tears stinging at the corners of his eyes as he came closer, close enough to see a tall, wooden frame standing high above the crowd, and a pair of delicate wrists tied harshly to the top beam.

He stopped, and turned away. His hands lifted to touch the mask over his face, his roughened fingers blotting out what little light came through the eyeslits. His chest seized, frozen. His gut almost turned. He could barely breathe. Still, he turned back around, finding some courage deep inside himself to continue onward.

The young male's vision was blurred and glassy, but from the back of the crowd, he could see his brother hanging from the tall, wooden frame. Zeto could see Hidetsu's arms stretched above his head, bound to the top of the wooden frame, his weight pulling against his rope-bound wrists until they bled. His legs dangled, his feet unable to touch the ground, even as they hung bonelessly, blood seeping down his legs and dripping from his toes into two conjoined puddles beneath him. Hidetsu's white hair was an unrecognizable mess of red, and his head fell so lifelessly that the teen's chin pressed into his collarbones. His pale, naked flesh was battered, bruised, and welted from beating sticks and stones that he had been pelted with. Great, uneven patches of sickly violet discoloration collected around the boy's abdomen, and neck, proof of his internal injuries, but he showed no sign that he was capable of feeling any pain.

Hidetsu was delicate. He was tender and soft, and gentle. His body wasn't capable of withstanding much punishment, and as a result... he was stone cold dead. It must have taken so little to destroy him, to take his life.

"It looks horrible, but I'm sure you shinobi see these kinds of things every day," a man spoke as he came to stand at Zeto's side. Zeto glanced in the man's direction, surprised by the sudden sound of a voice breaking the echo of astounded, sickening silence in his ears.

"..who was he?," Zeto asked warily.

"He was a bandit by the name of Zeto," the man answered. "He was banished from this village as a child, about ten years ago, and I guess he joined up with some bandits. I don't think anybody really knows why he was banished, but it must have left him pretty sour, because he is responsible for what happened here. As punishment, we all stoned him to death."

Zeto bit his lip bitterly, his tears finally spilling down his cheeks beneath his mask. Hidetsu.. He didn't even deny being the one they were after. He didn't confess that his twin brother was responsible. Hidetsu quietly took the sentence for Zeto's vengeance, protecting his brother, whereas Zeto ignored his pleas to leave, obsessed with revenge.

This was all his fault.. his brother was dead, and it was all because of him.

"You're a fool," Zeto muttered in a deep, enraged growl, glaring at the man from behind his mask. "The bandit Zeto had a twin brother by the name of Hidetsu." Zeto raised his hand to point at the lifeless body of his brother hanging before him. "That boy is Hidetsu. Hidetsu wasn't the one responsible for the massacre here, but Hidetsu is the one you people have killed for it."

In shock, the man spoke up in a puzzled tone to the masked man he assumed to be a shinobi,"How could you possibly know that?"

With a movement that was shockingly abrupt, and too sudden for the eye to properly follow, Zeto tore the hood from his head, and the mask from over his face, glaring at the man before him, as well as the rest of the villagers who still stood, red-handed, before Hidetsu's lifeless body. "Because I'm Zeto!," he declared, brandishing the katana hidden from beneath his cloak, its metallic ring sending the crowd into a panic.

Zeto's yellow eyes traced every little movement with much more madness than he could have mustered before; before he killed for vengeance, and he dared to feel the morbid joy of slaughtering these selfish traitors. Now, his heart and soul were torn in sorrow. He cared not whether he lived or died, which made him more dangerous than ever, and he had even greater reason to spill every single villagers' blood here and now.

Unfortunately, this time, he was met with shinobi opposition, which he plainly knew he could not stand against. One passing second of clarity reminded the boy to cling to his life, to live on for the sake of making sure he saw this debt repaid. The words of warning were muddled in the chaos of his mind, however, and he refused to run. Not yet, anyway.

Even as shinobi closed in around him, Zeto jumped back from a barrage of shuriken, but he did not run. Instead, he jumped and climbed up the wooden frame where his brother was bound, hacking the ropes from around Hidetsu's wrists, and clinging to his twin's body as it fell. Still, he was mercilessly assaulted with more shuriken and kunai, all of them meeting their mark this time since he could no longer dodge, but the most sound that came from him was a muffled gasp of pain at the feeling of blades puncturing his flesh.

Somehow, against impossible odds, Zeto shoved his way around any who stood in his path, slashing wildly with one arm, while he balanced his brother's limp body over his shoulder. He escaped somewhat gracelessly over the fortifying wall before he realized that the shinobi had simply let him go.

The hidden village soldiers knew these sorts of incidents all too well. The newly appointed village leader maybe fretted at their village's antagonist escaping to do further harm another day, but the shinobi had far surpassed the mandate of the missions they'd been paid for, and they saw this entire situation as a problem created by the village, by their foolishness. They gave birth to this demon, and it was theirs to handle.

One shinobi spoke in his defense that perhaps the one responsible for the village's destruction hadn't died, but instead, he was now suffering the same loss as the villagers, and leaving him to let those wounds fester was surely more painful than the release of death.

:: ::

He didn't even know where he was. He didn't care. The young bandit laid upon the freshly shifted dirt of his beloved brother's grave, his fingers slowly tightening in the loose soil, squeezing it, then releasing, tearing at the earth with dirty, beaten hands.

The boy sobbed, but weakly, having hardly enough strength left to force out of himself. His back and legs ached, deep wounds dotting his flesh and weeping blood to accompany his tears.

Night had fallen over the land, and clouds had rolled in to create the illusion of early sunset. The darkness surrounded and engulfed the broken boy. He felt that he would die soon; the slumber of ill fatigue began to fall over him, bringing with it haunting whispers that rang quietly deceptive in Hidetsu's voice.

'_..I know we'll never be parted. We're meant to be together, forever..'_

The echo of conversations past shook Zeto from the grasp of sleep, threatening to force him to remain wakeful until his heart simply refused to beat.

They _were_ meant to be together. Always. Zeto without Hidetsu was only one half of a person. He was incomplete without the one who was born beside him. He could not go on. That was how he knew his end was nigh.

With a single rumble of moaning thunder, the clouds resigned themselves to sorrow, and wept their heaviest, most mournful rain down onto the forest. In a mindless, broken trance, Zeto stood, and wandered off into the darkness, with only one destination in mind; the afterlife.

He prayed to soon find himself once more at his brother's side.

:: ::

"...brother...," a distant voice called out.

"Brother," came the voice again, nearer this time.

"Brother," the voice spoke with gentle persistence, until very slowly, Zeto's white lashes raised just enough for the glimmering yellow of his eyes to be seen. He looked up, curious, wondering whose voice it was that he was hearing.

"Hidetsu..?," Zeto answered weakly. The young bandit had wandered, delirious, through the forest, exposed to the cold and the rain. He had lost a significant amount of blood, and hadn't a clue as to how much time had passed. He hardly was even aware of where he was now, or if he was even alive any longer.

Peering up with sore, swollen eyes, sensitive from endless weeping, Zeto squinted at the image before him. Bright light glared from behind somebody who was bent over him, looking down at him with concern. As the white rays from above shone over the figure, his hair shimmered a vibrant white, and hung over his pale, perfect skin, and his eyes like glittering, yellow jewels.

"...Hidetsu?," Zeto bid once more, his voice soft and pleading. However, as he attempted to reach up to the one crouched over him, his hand weak and trembling, his eyes adjusted to the sun's glaring light, and he realized the one looking down on him was but a shadow in comparison to his former vision. The bandit's blurred eyes refocused to observe a young, but war-hardened male, whose face was sweet but masked with apathy forced upon him by years of bloodshed. This young man indeed had a most porcelain complexion, but his hair framed his countenance in messy, inky black, as dark as night, the same as his concerned, yet distant stare.

This man wore the emotionless mask of a shinobi. Zeto was far-too aware, even in a state of half-consciousness.

"Brother!," the young shinobi spoke in a smooth, sweet voice that was just as devoid of true emotion as his face; he was clearly calling out to somebody else present, not addressing Zeto. "Brother, I found a young boy. He seems weak, but he's alive."

The slow, but steady sound of footsteps rang clear from some place nearby, coming ever nearer. This person's gait was sure and he walked without any real attempt to conceal the sound of his sauntering. Then, like the shadow of a giant, massive enough to eclipse the sun, another man appeared behind the one who was bent over the bandit. His body was concealed beneath the bulk of shinobi armor, the color of drying blood or fading fire, but his hair was also the same shade as the midnight sky on a moonless night.

He regarded the boy in question with the cold stare of his lightless eyes, sparing as little care as a fathomless pool of nothing. This man wasn't simply wearing the mask of shinobi apathy; the mask had become his true face.

"If you feel so much pity for him..," he spoke, addressing the one who had called him over, "..then it would be best to put him out of his misery."

"Don't be so heartless, Oniisan!," the boy crouched over Zeto half-hissed in a tone that was somehow empty of any true threat; perhaps it was friendly chastising. "..we're on our way back to Konohagakure. Why don't we just take him?"

The standing man gave Zeto another harshly observant stare, studying him and measuring him all at once. "He doesn't appear to be a shinobi," he stated in a tone that seemed empty of opinion on the matter, "..but he's probably still useless to us."

Zeto, meanwhile, was barely clinging to reality; he hardly grasped shinobi banter in such a state, and blearily mumbled to himself, shuddering in the sorrow of what reality still lingered in his mind. The death of his beloved, his Hidetsu.

"...Hidetsu.."

"Who is Hidetsu?," the one crouched near Zeto questioned in a soft, plain tone,"..you keep mentioning his name."

Zeto's yellow gaze, just barely able to look up from beneath the heaviness of his eyelids, somehow focused its last reservoir of strength and attention on the one so near him, the one speaking his brother's name. "My brother..," he uttered, his voice a mere whisper, "..they killed him."

The young, injured, and broken bandit shivered from weakness and cold, mumbling his lost sibling's name again, hardly audible as his lids became too heavy to remain open, and his head gently fell to one side.

"..the boy lost his brother, Oniisan..," the young shinobi kneeled next to the injured bandit spoke softly, the slightest hint of pity apparent, "..we can't just leave him."

There was a short silence before the kneeled male slowly turned his soft, dark eyes toward his elder sibling, casting him a pleading stare. In turn, the elder shinobi sighed in defeat, and responded in a tone still fully apathetic.

"Senjuu-san clearly has no reservations about who he allows into our village. My word matters as little to you as it does to him, so you needn't ask my permission... just bring him along, Otouto."

::

:: ::

..tbc..

::


End file.
